cяσѕѕяσαđѕ
by alicelouise'x
Summary: Uchiha High has secrets. Black ones. Gabby has a past. A black past. One she wishes to keep in the past. When two old faces reappear things start to mess up for Gabby and slowly her best friend get's pulled in to her dark world. ItachiOC KibaOC, Rating M
1. α вℓαcк ραѕт I

**cяσѕѕяσα∂ѕ.**

**_Uchiha High has secrets. Black ones. Gabby has a past. A black one. One she wishes to keep in the past. When two old faces reappear things start to mess up for Gabby and slowly her best friend get's pulled in to her dark world. ItachiOC KibaOC, Rating M._**

* * *

><p>α вℓαcк ραѕт.<p>

c н α ρ т є я σ η є

* * *

><p>''<em>Kuso<em>.'' a voice muttered, ''When you need her. She can't be found. Otherwise she just pops up at the most irritating times of all. But now she is no where to be seen.''

A pair of legs, clad in black tights stormed up the steps of Uchiha High. On the feet a simple pair of ballerina kind of shoes.

Inside the school students were chattering together, swapping news of the weekend.

''Bloody hell, I can't believe this.'' the voice grumbled as the students quickly made way for the owner before they got pushed aside, ''If she isn't in homeroom I will _kill_ her.''

The students in the hallways and classroom stared after the person.

Inside of room 101 the students sat in small groups, discussing their weekend and gossip and rumours.

''I heard-''

''I know!''

''Finally!''

''I wonder if she knows yet!''

The door slammed opened and everyone froze.

''WHERE THE HELL IS MARINA!'' a voice shrieked.

''You're late.'' Uzumaki Naruto pointed out obnoxiously.

Momochi Gabby glowered at him. ''Oh really?''

Then he tried to stifle a snort as he saw her clothes.

'"What-''

''Don't you _dare_ say anything, Naruto.'' Gabby hissed, smoothing down the school's dress code skirt with a red face. ''I'm going to _kill_ Marina. Where is she!''

Silence.

Gabby looked at everyone suspiciously. ''What don't I know?'' she asked carefully.

''N-nothing of importance!'' Naru Shikamaru exclaimed as she strode over to him and slammed her palms on his table.

She glared at him and he shrunk back. Even if she wasn't with Marina... She was still almost just as scary.

''Nice uniform, Gabby.'' Sabuko no Gaara walked into the homeroom with a smirk, ''Never thought I'd live to see the day the great Gabby would wear a... _short_ skirt.'' he eyed her and then sauntered to his seat at the window.

Gabby flushed a bright red and growled something under her breath about not just killing Marina but torturing her.

''Kill. Torture. Rip out heart. Castrate that Kib-'' Gabby froze as she walked over to her own seat.

Half of the class shrunk down as she realized someone else was missing.

''Where. Is. Kiba?'' Gabby hissed and turned around to look at the empty seat in the front.

Kiba wasn't here either.

Marina wasn't here.

Marina and Gabby always walked to school together since Mary always woke her up.

Gabby's school uniform she nicked from Sasuke was gone.

Gabby's original school uniform was at the end of her bed.

Gaara was late too- Gaara is always late. Never mind.

The only two that weren't here- apart from Uchiha Sasuke who was probably with his dad, the principle organizing the sports project for later on- were Marina and Kiba.

The 'Oh My Fucking God' scream could be heard through the whole school.

_c я σ ѕ ѕ я σ α ∂ ѕ  
><em>

''Do you think she found out yet?'' someone whispered.

_''~! I'LL KILL YOU!''_

''Yes... I think she did.'' Inuzuka Kiba whispered back.

Akuzuni Marina giggled.

''This is going to be good.'' she said with a grin.

''What do you mean?'' Kiba asked raising an eyebrow and glancing at the closed door in front of them.

Akamaru was guarding it and would bark if Gabby headed their way.

''Well.. Her sports uniform...'' Marina trailed off with a sly smirk.

''You're joking?'' Kiba grinned broadly.

''Nope. It's her own fault for... you know..'' Marna blushed, ''Calling you last night and all...'' she trailed off.

Kiba just grinned and leant back against the wall, ''Don't fret about it. It's cool. We're cool.'' he murmured with a smile.

Marina bit her lip and nodded flustered. ''What time is it?'' she asked, her heart thumping.

She-Marina. Was in a dark janitors closet.

With the only one... _KIBA_!

''Aaah, almost nine.'' Kiba answered glancing at his phone.

''Kakashi-sensei should be arriving at the classroom soon... He's half an hour late.'' Marina said.

''Yeah, I guess so. Oh well. We'll hear.'' Kiba stretched his arms out above him with an obvious fake yawn.

Marina froze. _Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod... he's gonne-_

Kiba lowered his arms, slinging one over her shoulders lazily.

''You don't mind do you?'' he murmured.

''N-no.. Of course not!'' Marina managed to smile normally at him.

_''SIT DOWN GABBY!'' _Kakashi's voice thundered..

_''NO! I'LL KILL HER! MY SPORTS UNIFORM!'' _Gabby wailed.

Marina gulped. ''I don't think I'm going back-''

Akamaru started yelping loudly and the door got slung open. Hatake Kakashi stood there in all his might and glory (coughcough).

''Akamaru!'' Kiba scrambled up and Kakashi dropped the pup in his hands.

''Are you two coming to class now?'' Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Erhmm...'' Marina hesitated.

''Don't worry. I restrained her.'' Kakashi reassured her and started walking back to the class.

Marina exchanged a look with Kiba and then they quickly ran after him.

''MMRRFFFHM.'' Gabby started going wild as soon as she saw Marina and Kiba enter the classroom.

Marina and Kiba sweat dropped. The whole class was moved to one side of the classroom and Gabby was sitting tied down on her chair with a gag in her mouth on the other side.

''So. Let's begin today's lesson~!'' Kakashi beamed as if nothing was wrong.

_c я σ ѕ ѕ я σ α ∂ ѕ  
><em>

''Do you promise to stay calm if I untie you?'' Kakashi asked calmly, his face pressed up in Gabby's face.

She glared at him.

''Hmm. I guess you'll have to stay here then~!'' he sighed.

''RHMMMMMMNFFFNG_*(1)_!'' Gabby started struggling again.

''Hmm?'' Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

''Hgremrmfp_*(2)_.'' Gabby rolled her eyes.

''But do you really promise?'' Kakashi asked. The class sweat dropped as they watched the conversation going on between the two.

''Can he really understand her?'' Naruto whispered to Sabuko no Temari. The blond with the four pigtails shrugged her shoulders.

''Probably.'' she said.

''Wouldn't surprise me.'' Sabuko no Kankuro muttered to Gaara. Gaara just smirked at his cousins strange positive attitude towards the sensei and Gabby's relationship.

''Oh. They understand each other alright.'' Marina mumbled. Akamaru yipped softly in agreement.

''Mm! Hergmpfhmg_*(3)_.'' Gabby glowered at Kakashi. ''Mmerghmpf_**(3)_.''

''Good.'' Kakashi beamed, ''But if you break your promise I will hang you on the flag pole on the fourth floor like last year.'' he threatened darkly.

Sweat rolled down the back of Gabby's head and she nodded hastily.

''Good!'' Kakashi beamed again and untied her. Gabby ripped the gag out of her mouth and jumped up.

After a look from Kakashi she sunk back into her chair with a scowl.

''Fine. It was a promise. But you treat me on dango's!'' she added.

''Whatever.'' Kakashi waved a hand at her and turned his back on him, ''Now. No homework for tomorrow since we have the sports project. You can all go now.'' he said and as if on cue the bell rang loudly.

The students jumped up and all headed for the door. In the hallway Gabby grabbed Marina's arm and yanked her away from Kiba where she had been hiding behind.

''You're _dead_.'' Gabby hissed and flattened her skirt with a blush as Gaara caught her eye.

Marina just grinned lopsided at her.

_c я σ ѕ ѕ я σ α ∂ ѕ  
><em>

''But why my sports uniform!'' Gabby whined as she followed Kiba, Sasuke and Marina to the cafeteria.

''Payback.'' Marina shrugged her shoulders.

''Hrmpf.'' Gabby scowled at her and pushed passed Kiba and Sasuke to stand in front of them in the line, ''You're evil.''

''I know~!'' Marina sang brightly grabbing a tray.

''D-dango's?'' Gabby stared at the bowl, ''Since when does Uchiha High do _dango's_ at lunch?'' she frowned.

Sasuke coughed behind her and turned his face away as Gabby turned to look at him. She frowned but shrugged her shoulders and passed him a bowl with tomato's and left the queue.

''Are you guys finished yet? Naruto, Hyūga Hinata and Hyūga Neji are already sitting down at our table.'' Gabby said and took a few steps towards them. ''Or… shall we pretend we don't know them?'' she decided as Naruto almost jumped on top of the table as he was waving at them vigorously.

She turned around to look at them and Sasuke's face paled. Gabby looked at him alarmed and followed his gaze to the entrance of the cafeteria.

''No, Gabby!'' he cried out but it was too late.

Time seemed to freeze for Gabby as she stared at the two newcomers. Voices reached her ears vaguely but she couldn't make out any words. _That_ was the reason Naruto was waving like an idiot. He was warning Sasuke.

She didn't even feel her tray slip out of her hands and it crashed to the floor. Glass and china pieces scattered along with her food as her arms dropped limply to her side.

''-_bby_! Gabby!'' Marina called out alarmed and the two newcomers looked over at her.

A smirk came to one of their faces whilst the other kept his expression neutral.

''Come on. Let's go sit down.'' Sasuke whispered in her ear; he placed his arm over her shoulder and steered her towards Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and the others.

''Chouji, can you get some more lunch for Gab?'' Neji spoke as he reached out for her arm. He touched her wrist gently and her eyes snapped down to his hand. ''Sorry.'' he apologized quickly and removed his hand.

''N-no. It's okay Neji and Chouji-kun. I'm not hungry.'' Gabby said quietly and sat down. Akimichi Chouji's eyes widened at the remark of 'not hungry' and Sasuke sat down next to Gabby, his arm returning to her shoulders.

''So they came back eh?'' Gaara said darkly as he joined them, ''I was wondering why that _cunt _Deidara was wearing that jacket again.''

''W-who are they?'' Marina asked softly, looking over at the two boys who sat down with some seniors at a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

''Pein and Itachi. Itachi is Sasuke's older brother.'' Neji told her.

''Older brother?'' Kiba looked at Sasuke surprised, ''I didn't know you had an older brother.''

''That's because he's a criminal bastard.'' Sasuke growled.

''_What_!'' Marina gaped at him.

''We should tell them.'' Haruno Sakura said and glanced at Gabby.

Gabby nodded shortly.

''Well.. You see those guys they're sitting with.'' Temari asked Marina.

''There's two girls too.'' Marina pointed out.

''Yes.. '' Sakura giggled once, ''Well they used to be- or they probably are again… the Akatsuki.'' Sakura she started more seriously.

''The Akatsuki?'' Marina frowned.

''They're a gang.. They've existed ever since Kindergarten. Most of us know them from then.'' Sakura motioned to her and the others.

''Me, Hinata-chan, Sakura, Ino, Gabby, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Chouji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and some others, but I can't name them all right now.'' Neji went on, ''The rest of us know them from here and from knowing others.''

''The Akatsuki is a gang that consists of basically bastards. They push everyone around and act like they own the school.'' Naruto slammed his fist on the table.

''They almost do. Uchiha's dad is the principle remember?'' Shikamaru reminded him dryly.

''The ginger, the one who came in is Nagato Pein. He is their 'leader'.'' Neji told Marina and Kiba, looking over at the table, ''The blue haired girl is Tenshi Konan. She's his girlfriend.''

''T-The blonde _girl_…'' Sakura giggled, ''His name is Katsuhiko Deidara.''

''He!'' Marina gaped at her, ''I thought it- he was a _girl_.''

''Nope. Deidara is a boy, but you are right. He does look like a girl.'' Sakura grinned. ''Anyway, stay away from the art classroom in free periods. Deidara is some art genius freak.''

''The real red head is Akasuna no Sasori.'' Yamanaka Ino continued, ''He doesn't speak much but.. He can stare...'' she shuddered. ''He's spends his time or in the drama classroom with his puppets or in the art classroom making them.''

''The fishy looking guy is Hoshigaki Kisame. He is okay when alone, or used to be. Depends now those two are back.'' Shino took over, ''Kisame is captain on our swimming team. He's like a real fish in the water.''

''And he's obsessed with sharks.'' Ino added.

''The guy with the briefcase is Hoshi Kakuzu. He's obsessed with money and the vice president.'' Neji said.

''Kuroshiro Zetsu is the creep. The real creep. He's really freaky, don't talk to him alone. He's always out in the garden _talking_ to the plants.'' Tenten told Marina, ''There was once a rumour, that he actually ate _human flesh _on a bet.''

''Eeew!'' Marina looked at her horrified.

''It's true,'' Tenten nodded. ''He's bipolar too. One moment he's nice to you and the other he's trying to kill you.''

''The white blond guy with his hair slicked back is Fukyuu Hidan. I don't doubt you've heard him before.'' Shino said.

''He's the one with the potty mouth…'' Kiba said and Marina snorted at the irony.

''Yeah, he's religious as well. He's a... a- Jashinist. Apparently you offer people and blood and stuff to that god. Jashin. But no, you'll never find anyone who can swear more then Hidan.'' Shino shook his head amused.

''You should hear Gabby when I wake her up in the mornings, though.'' Marina snickered.

''Where'dya think she's got it from.'' Sasuke muttered under his breath. Marina looked at him questioningly but he shook his head, ''Never mind. It wasn't important.'' he told her and she shrugged her shoulders with a glance at Gabby.

She was sitting stiff and tense, staring at the table, slightly leaning into Sasuke who still had his arm around her.

''And another one of the Akatsuki is Yakushi Kabuto.'' Neji growled, ''That _dick_ deserves a good beating up. He's just with them as their laky and because it makes him feel tough.''

''Neji-kun…'' Hinata bit her lip and placed her hand on his arm, ''It's okay.''

''No! It's not okay, that jerk had _no right _to hit you!'' Neji exclaimed, '"When I come across him without his Akatsuki buddies. He'll be wishing he was never born.''

''What happened?'' Kiba asked confused.

''Two years ago when those two were still here and the Akatsuki active, Hinata bumped into Kabuto once by accident. We didn't know then that he was with them.'' Rock Lee told him, ''And Kabuto apparently flipped out and _punched_ Hinata.''

''What?'' Marina gasped.

''Yeah. He was lucky I was off school that day. Or I would of beat him to a pulp.'' Neji growled, ''No one hits my cousin and gets away with it. Or my friends in any matter.'' he mumbled, making Gabby look at him sharply.

''The one with the orange brownish hair is Uchiha Tobi.'' Sakura started again, ''He's cute. _Not in that way_!'' she quickly added at the repulsed looks of everyone, ''I mean he's sweet. He's a nice guy but unfortunately he is the brother of the dark haired mean looking guy. That is Uchiha Madara. Madara is mental. He almost got kicked out of school a few times for hitting a teacher or a student. So basically Tobi only listens to Madara and looks up at him.''

''And Deidara.'' Neji muttered.

''Yeah, there used to be rumours going around the school that Tobi and Deidara were _gay_ and going out.'' Sakura said in a hushed as if the Akatsuki would hear her from all the way on the other side of the cafeteria.

''But that quickly got cleared up by Deidara, Madara, Pein and _him_.'' Gaara jerked his head towards the last member. ''That's Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's older brother.''

''Are you…'' Kiba looked at Sasuke.

''Yeah, Tobi and Madara are my cousins.'' Sasuke nodded.

''So.. What's with those two.. Pein and Itchy?'' Marina asked. ''I mean, I've seen those others around, but I never knew all this..''

''It-_a-_chi.'' Gabby muttered causing them all to look at her.

''They- they have been in jail for two years.'' Gaara said and Marina couldn't stop her gasp.

Gabby abruptly pushed her chair back, causing Sasuke's arm to fall.

''Gab?'' Sasuke looked up at her concerned.

''Excuse me.'' she said stiffly and quickly left the cafeteria, not noticing two pairs of eyes watching her leave from the Akatsuki table.

_c я σ ѕ ѕ я σ α ∂ ѕ  
><em>

Gabby rushed up a pair of iron stairs that lead to a door and burst through it. She closed it behind her and strode up to the railing, gripping it tightly with her hands.

She stared out at the city before her. Gabby was on the roof. She hadn't come here for two years.

Two years. Two whole years. Why?

She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes painfully. Out of her pocket she fished a packet of cigarettes and lit one.

Inhaling the smoke deeply she let it escape through her nostrils and relished the nicotine spreading through her body.

''_Don't! Stop hurting him!''_

Gabby swallowed hard and took another long drag, trying to drown out the thoughts.

''_Let him go! Please!''_

Gabby was so focused on blocking out the thoughts that she didn't hear the door opening behind her.

Someone leant his arms on the railing besides her, startling her badly.

''I thought you promised me you'd quit.'' Kakashi said calmly, not looking at her.

''I-'' Gabby broke off and shook her head. She looked at the cigarette, it was still almost whole. ''Sorry.'' she whispered.

''I understand, don't worry. I was against them rejoining the school.'' Kakashi told her.

''B-but why. Kakashi, why?'' Gabby breathed, ''They still had three more years to go.''

''Good behaviour.'' Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, ''And Pain's parent's paid the bail.''

''_Fuck_.'' Gabby hissed. ''It's not fair.''

''_Please! I'm begging you!''_

''I know. I know.'' Kakashi simply said as Gabby tossed the half burned up cigarette over the railings.

She leant her head on his shoulder and they just stood in silence. Both not saying anything.

_c я σ ѕ ѕ я σ α ∂ ѕ_

''What's with Gabby!'' Marina asked, half standing up.

''Just leave her.'' Sasuke told her, ''I saw Kakashi-sensei going after her. It'll be alright.''

''O-kay…'' Marina sat back down slowly, ''So.. Why did they go to jail?'' she asked.

The group exchanged sombre looks as all the eyes finally stopped on Sasuke.

''They murdered someone.'' he spoke quietly. His fists clenched in his lap under the table as Marina and Kiba stared at him in shock.

''W-why- Did- Did Gabby have anything to do with it!'' Marina exclaimed.

''Shhhh.'' Ino and Sakura shushed her quickly with glances towards the Akatsuki table. Again the group exchanged glances, all eyes landing on Sasuke again.

''It's not our story to tell.'' he finally decided and stood up as the bell rang. ''Sports project.'' he smiled wryly.

''And Gabby in a skirt, running around the sports field.'' Marina snickered.

That caused half of the boys to shoot up and hurry to the locker rooms.

''Pigs.'' Sasuke snorted and walked calmly after them.

''Agreed.'' Gaara muttered, walking after him.

Marina, Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, a few other boys and the girls stared after Sasuke and Gaara.

''Then why does it look like they are trying not to jog after them?'' Hinata asked shyly causing Marina to burst out with laughter. She almost fell to the floor in laughter, gasping for breath and clutching her stomach.

'"M-Marina?'' Kiba asked concerned.

''I-it's no-nothing.'' she hiccoughed, slowly standing straight up and grinning broadly at them. ''Well. Let's go then.'' she beamed.

''Al-right…'' the remaining group of friends exchanged glances and started after her.

As Marina left the cafeteria her eyes locked onto a pair of dark eyes and she narrowed her eyes slightly. The redhead besides Itachi looked up at her and smirked.

The smirk was slightly unnerving and Marina broke eye contact with the Uchiha and strode out of the cafeteria.

_c я σ ѕ ѕ я σ α ∂ ѕ _

* * *

><p><strong>αη:**

**Last name explanation:**

The first to guess why Marina's last name is so weird get's a whole chapter dedicated to them and something else (can't think of anything just yet..)

-Momochi Gabby: Smart people know the person who has that surname in the Naruto storyline and even smarter people can pick up the hints and figure everything out. But that's only for REAL smart people.  
>-Naruto&amp;co: Their real surnames<br>-Uchiha Itachi: ... DUH.  
>-Nagato Pein: I have no idea what the deal is with Nagato but apparently it's his real name but now it's his last name. Don't tell me anything though!<br>-Tenshi Konan: Apparently a nickname of hers is Angel, and this is the japenese translation.  
>-Katsuhiko Deidara: No surname was ever mentioned, I check Narutopedia for information so I used his voice actor's surname.<br>-Akasuna no Sasori: Akasuna no Sasori means Sasori of the Red Sand. (nickname)  
>-Hoshigaku Kisame: It's his real surname.<br>-Hoshi Kakuzu: His voice actors surname.  
>-Kuroshiro Zetsu: He has two halves, the black half of his is named Black Zetsu (Kuro-Zetsu) and the white side White Zetsu (Shiro-Zetsu) I put Kuro and Shiro together.<br>-Fukyuu Hidan: Fukyuu means immortal in Japanese, I translated it especially for it. Basically it's: Immortal Hidan. And come on. The IRONY. Fukyuu? Fuck you? Potty mouth? I wanted something special for Hidan because he swears so cute^^ So he's the only one with a special translated surname!  
>-Yakushi Kabuto: Real name. (GOD I DESPICE THAT GUY!)<p>

**Gabby talking to Kakashi translations:**

_ *(1)No, no! Let me go!  
><em>_ *(2)Fine. I promise.  
><em>_ *(3)WHAT! JUST LET ME GO!  
>**(3)fine, fine. Promise.<em>

**Japenese words I'll use:  
><strong>_Baka_ = Idiot, stupid  
><em>Kuso<em> = Dammit

**So yeah. I've put a hiatus on my DigiGuardian story, but just go read the authorsnote.**

**This story consisted first out of a mere one-shot idea for Marina Rose (Mary/Marina) but I turned it into a whole story. I have loads of ideas and different Arc's for the story, so I will have so much fun with this one ! :)**

**This first Arc is**: α вℓαcк ραѕт**.**

**The second Arc will be named: **яєνσℓυтισηαяу яσα∂**.**

**There will be more Arc's but this is as much as I'm revealing!**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts on this story and any idea's for a chapter would be really welcome! Thank you and I hope you'll enjoy the series.**


	2. α вℓαcк ραѕт II

**cяσѕѕяσα∂ѕ.**

**_Uchiha High has secrets. Black ones. Gabby has a past. A black one. One she wishes to keep in the past. When two old faces reappear things start to mess up for Gabby and slowly her best friend get's pulled in to her dark world. ItachiOC KibaOC, Rating M._**

* * *

><p>α вℓαcк ραѕт<p>

c н α ρ т є я т ω σ

* * *

><p>''I'LL KILL YOU!''<p>

The shrieks could be heard even outside of the girls locker rooms. The boys that were hovering outside the room glanced at each other nervously.

''HAHAA! CATCH ME FIRST!''

Another exchanged looks by the boys. A few slowly started backing up as crashes could be hear.

''GABBY THAT WAS ALMOST MY CELL!'' Ino screamed.

''SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE! DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME MARINA!'' Gabby screamed back at her and towards Marina.

The boys winced at another couple of crashes and a few girls fled out of the locker rooms.

''GABBY I CAN SEE-'' Marina got cut off as another crash sounded, ''HEY THAT WAS ALMOST MY HEAD!''

A few more guys scattered.

''I'LL CALL KAKASHI-SENSEI!'' Marina shrieked.

Silence. More guys slowly backed away.

''You are seriously evil, woman.'' Gabby muttered as she glared at the Spanish girl. Marina grinned lopsided. Rather like a dog, all that missed was the tongue.

''I know. Now, are you coming quietly or do I have to call for Kakashi.'' Marina folded her arms with a smirk.

Gabby gripped the bottom of her _short _skirt with a glare.

''Is everything alright here?'' Kakashi appeared in the doorway with a cool smirk.

''Yes.'' Gabby answered smoothly and with a last glare at Marina sauntered passed him through the door to outside. There she glared at the remaining guys. Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Kankuro and Shino. ''You lot dare.'' she growled and stalked passed them.

''I can see your thong.'' Marina called.

Gabby's hands instinctively went to her butt when she remembered she didn't wear thongs and whirled around to glare at Marina. She glanced at Kakashi who waved a limp hand at her, his head buried in a book.

Marina saw it and gulped. Her eyes went wide.

''Five… Four…'' Gabby started counting and Marina sprinted off. ''Three two one.'' she hissed quickly and sprinted after her.

''NO FAIR! THAT WAS TOO QUICK!'' Marina shouted.

''I don't care!'' Gabby yelled back.

The boy's widened their eyes. All of them except for the respectively Gaara, Kiba and Sasuke turned around, shielding their eyes from the two girls wearing _short _skirts and nursing their nose bleeds. …But eventually Gaara, Kiba and Sasuke have to turn around themselves when Gabby tries to trip up Marina and causes them both to face palm into the ground.

''You jerk!'' Gabby shouted and scrambled back to her feet, running after Marina who was quicker to her feet then her.

''You'll never catch-'' Marina got cut off as she ran straight into someone. Her eyes widened as she looked up to white blond hair sleeked back.

Hidan slowly turned around and looked down at her. Gabby finally got to her and grabbed her arm before realizing there was a reason Marina stopped.

''You _bitch_. You _fucking _ran into me.'' he began in a low voice.

''Fuck off, Hidan.'' Gabby hissed.

''_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!_'' Hidan roared and gave Marina a shove.

''OI YOU PRICK! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING SHOVE ME!'' Marina yelled.

''I'll do what I fucking want!'' Hidan shouted back.

''You cunt!'' Gabby snarled, ''Don't fucking swear at her!''

''What the _fuck _did you just call me!'' Hidan exclaimed.

''A _cunt_.'' Marina spat.

''You _BITCH_!'' Hidan moved to hit her but Gabby was quicker and grabbed his wrist, raising her own hand.

''You fuck face!'' Marina shouted, ''You don't fucking hit me!''

''Now, now. What is going on here?'' a cool voice asked behind them.

Gabby stiffened and her flying fist towards Hidan froze midair.

''Resorting to violence? My, my, Gabriella. I never would have thought you would still do that. But then again. Old habits never disappear.'' Pein sneered.

''_Don't._ Call me that.'' Gabby hissed, lowering her fist and gripping Marina's arm with her other hand.

Marina looked up at the two seniors who had joined them. Pein and Itachi. Itachi seemed to be glowering down at the two younger girls as if they had done something personal against him and Pein was just smirking

-_in all his hot proud and glory_ Marina added in her mind.

''Come on.'' Gabby muttered and pulled Marina away from the three ex-Akatsuki members.

''DON'T YOU FUCKING WALK AWAY FROM ME!'' Hidan roared.

''We'll fucking do what we fucking want, you asshole!'' Marina shouted back.

''Oh and Gabriella.'' Pein called, ''To ease your stressful mind. Yes. The Akatsuki has formed again.''

Gabby had frozen again at his call. Thoughts rushed through her mind. Unwanted memories.

''_You got him good, Gabs.''_

''_That was a brilliant piece of footwork, G.''_

''_Now _that _was a waste of money. But still well done.''_

''_You're the man, Gabby!''_

''_She's a girl-''_

''_Shut it Tobi. No one asked your retard thoughts.''_

''_Next time don't go so fucking easy on him.''_

''_My girl.'' an arm around her shoulders and she smirked up at the dark haired boy._

''_I'm nobody's girl.'' she answered smartly, ducking out from under his arm. A small protest sound caused her to whirl around and press a kiss on his jaw line before prancing off out of his reach._

''Gabby?'' Marina called her out of her thoughts.

Gabby glanced over her shoulder just to meet a scarlet gaze and turned back again. ''Let's go.'' she muttered and walked forwards to meet Sasuke who was striding towards them.

''What-?'' he asked.

''Nothing Sasu.'' Gabby murmured as he placed a protective arm around her.

''Hn.'' he replied unbelieving as they headed towards Kiba and the rest.

''Pathetic.'' Gabby snorted as she sat down opposite Shikamaru who had already discarded his shirt.

''Hey! It's hot!'' he protested.

''You haven't even been made run laps yet.'' Marina scoffed.

Gabby shot up on her feet, ''Don't Marina! You'll-''

''LAPS! THREE AROUND THE TRACK. THAT APPLIES FOR YOU SENOIRS AS WELL!'' Kakashi roared.

''-jinx us.'' Gabby sighed, drooping her head.

''First one to finish their three laps!'' Naruto cheered and Gabby and Sasuke were off. ''HEY! CHEATERS!'' Naruto yelled after them.

''Nothing is fair in love and war, Naruto.'' Marina patted his cheek a little harder then necessary and exchanged a look with Kiba before sprinting off ahead of him.

''Damn. You.'' Sasuke gasped as Gabby elbowed him _hard _in his ribs.

''Whoops. Clumsy me.'' she grinned and managed to run a good three steps ahead of him as he clutched his stomach.

A flash of red and Gaara was ahead of her.

''Kuso. Bastard!'' she yelled and pushed herself on faster.

Gaara just smirked back at her, making her scowl. There was no way she was ending after him. There was a reason she was made soccer captain last year and stuck to that title this year.

''No. Way.'' Gabby grunted as Sasuke also passed her.

''Hi!'' Shikamaru said cheerfully as he caught up to her.'

''What the fuck!'' Gabby exclaimed and did the most normal thing she thought of. She stuck her foot out and pushed him. Shikamaru cried out loudly as he slammed face first into the ground.

''YOU BITCH!'' he cried out.

''Heh.'' Marina actually dared to 'point and laugh' at him as she passed him.

''Dammit.'' Shikamaru scrambled to his feet, only to trip over Akamaru who ran passed him with Kiba yapping loudly. Again Shikamaru found himself sprawled on the floor.

''TWO MORE LAPS FOR THE SOPHOMORES BECAUSE OF INO AND SAKURA!'' Kakashi called out.

''For gods sake!'' Gabby glanced at the two girls who were walking. ''Kakashi! You're brutal!'' she yelled as she passed him. He just grinned at her.

''Hey slowpoke!'' Naruto laughed in glee as he caught up with her. ''Are you alright?''

Gabby was breathing hard. _Must have been the damn cigarette. _She nodded slightly and Naruto smiled at her before passing her. ''Goddammit.'' she glared at his back.

''Oh-oh.'' Kiba nudged Marina and she looked at him, ''Trouble.''

''What?'' Marina looked over at the side of the pitch where Kakashi was talking to some one. She narrowed her eyes. ''_Orochimaru_.'' she hissed and glanced at Gabby.

Gabby wasn't doing very well and she cursed herself for it.

''Hi Gabby!'' a voice said brightly besides her.

Gabby glanced at the owner and resisted the urge to throw herself at the ground or scream 'rape'. Instead she rolled her eyes. ''Run on, Tobi.'' she growled.

''Um.. I'm finished.'' he told her.

''What!'' Gabby looked at him in surprise and then nodded, this _was _her last lap after all. And she was loosing to almost everyone.

Only the slower ones were on their second. Chouji was bravely jogging on towards his second and Kiba and Marina seemed happy to race each other in their own pace. Oh and of course Shikamaru was scrambling to his feet again.

Ouch. That must hurt.

''DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN~!'' Shikamaru screeched as Chouji trampled over him.

''I know what your thinking, and actually most of us have been finished for quite a while actually.'' Tobi continued.

''Just. Fuck off.'' Gabby gritted her teeth.

''Aww, but Tobi wants to talk to Gabby! He hasn't spoken to her for such a long time now!'' Tobi whined.

''There is a_ reason _for that, Uchiha. Now piss off.'' Gabby snarled. Tobi glanced over his shoulder and frowned before ceasing his run next to Gabby.

She sighed in relief as he drooped off towards the stands where the rest of the Akatsuki was sitting.

''Not even in your dreams, Neji!'' Gabby called out as Neji closed in on her, finally leaving Hinata's side.

Gabby ran on and started closing in on Naruto. She caught up on him finally and grinned at him.

''Heh. Good to see you here Gabby.'' he grinned as they ran side by side.

''Yeah. So how's the infatuation with S'kura?'' Gabby breathed.

''Psh. It's not an infatuation.'' Naruto scoffed.

''Naruto. Get over her. She's got her eyes on someone else. Try looking closer at Hinata-chan.'' Gabby said brightly but bluntly and sped passed him.

Sasuke glanced at where Kakashi should be yelling at them to hurry up and narrowed his eyes at the sight.

Kakashi was nodding at something Orochimaru said and started to leave the pitch.

''Sasuke.'' Gaara spoke in a low voice glancing at Orochimaru.

The man had his arms crossed with a sly smirk on his face. Nobody liked him much, but he seemed to favour the Uchiha's since their father and uncle was the principle.

And of course the Akatsuki.

Sasuke nodded at Gaara and glanced back at where Gabby was catching up to them. Sasuke looked at him sideways.

''First one.'' he spoke lowly.

''Get's Gabby.'' Gaara smirked.

''Wait.'' Sasuke frowned at him, ''What do you mean?''

''You're saying you don't like her?'' Gaara narrowed his eyes at him.

''Of course not. She's like my sister.'' Sasuke snorted, ''There is no way I could see Gabby in _that _way. Besides. I already like someone.'' he added.

''Oh.'' Gaara looked ahead of him for a moment. ''Then you don't mind that I ask her out anyway.'' he smirked at him and broke into a sprint.

''HEY!'' Sasuke yelled, ''I STILL HAVE A SAY IN _THAT_!'' with that, the youngest Uchiha also broke into a sprint.

''BLOODY HELL GUYS!'' Gabby screeched and also broke into a sprint.

The scream caught Orochimaru's attention and he looked at the light brown haired girl with narrowed eyes.

Yes. Orochimaru _did _favour the Akatsuki's. And let's tell you something.

Orochimaru's father used to be in the army. So Orochimaru grew up in a strict environment. His father drilled stuff in his head. There were rules.

Such as a limited wash water everyday.

Finish what ever you take to eat.

No unnecessary belongings.

But most of all.

_No deserting. _

Orochimaru… He simply did not like Momochi Gabby very much.

''MOMOCHI. TWO MORE LAPS FOR A FOUL MOUTH!'' he roared, startling her.

Gabby looked over at him with narrowed eyes. Sasuke and Gaara had reached the end of their three laps and were hunched over panting from their last sprint.

Gaara had won.

Gabby started to slow down once she neared them.

''Gabby. Don't.'' Naruto called softly from behind her, ''Remember last time.''

_THWACK._

_She didn't even flinch._

_THWACK. THWACK._

_Still nothing. _

_Orochimaru's face twisted in hate at her blank expression._

_THWACK. THWACK. THWACK._

_Angry red welts appeared on the back of her hand and still she showed no pain._

_Her honour was too high for that._

Gabby narrowed her eyes at Naruto and looked at Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke slowly shook his head and she ran passed them, starting her fourth lap.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

Itachi and Pein straightened when they had heard the shout.

''Hmm?'' Pein observed the grounds below them.

Some girls were giggling together, probably on their last lap and the fattie -Chouji seemed to be on his second lap. Then there was the arrogant guy with the spiky pony tail who collapsed on the ground next to Itachi's younger brother.

The girl he had seen this afternoon at lunch finished as well together with the dog boy. She had a half hearted smile on her face as she watched Gabby on the other side of the track.

''So. I see.'' Itachi murmured with his chin rested on his fist.

''Ever since you two _left_.'' Kakuzu spoke.

''ONE LAP ADDED.'' Orochimaru yelled as Gabby stumbled.

Pein narrowed his eyes as he caught something. Itachi whistled softly through his teeth and a slight smirk appeared on his face.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

_Dammit. No. No way. Not now._

Gabby gritted her teeth, her face in a murderous expression. The two extra laps she had to run was now four.

She gritted her teeth hard as sweat dropped down her face. The sun was burning down on her. Her eyes shut tight for a moment and she let out a small gasp as the pain shot through her knee again.

Her speed was slowing and her knee almost gave out again.

This was not supposed to be happening. Especially not now that the bastard Orochimaru had _manipulated _Kakashi in switching shifts with him or doing what ever.

This was going to kill her.

''Speed it up a little! You can do better!'' Orochimaru snarled as she passed him.

_Two more laps._

Gabby returned the thumbs up to Naruto.

''Another lap added! Don't waste time on your _friends_! You're holding up the lesson!'' Orochimaru yelled.

Gabby winced as the sharp pain flashed through her knee up to her thigh and quickly concealed her pained face with her hand as she passed Sasuke, Gabby, Kiba and Marina.

''You can do it, Gabby!'' Tobi cheered obnoxiously as she passed the Akatsuki.

''RETARD!'' Deidara snarled and kicked his back, causing him to topple over and almost smack his chin against Pein's shoulder.

Pein felt it coming and moved out of the way, his eyes fixated on Gabby's friend. He had not seen her before. _Who is she?_

Her dark hair and tanned skin showed she wasn't from around here or her family had different roots.

He had caught her eye earlier on and noticed the three different colours. Green, brown and grey. But he detected specks of blue as well.

They were… _pretty._

Pein glanced at Konan who sat besides him. She leaned back with her eyes half shut lazily. She had never really cared much for Gabby anyway. So why would her eyes be on the younger girl like the rest of the Akatsuki?

''Who is that girl?'' Pein spoke, ''Sitting with the mutt?''

''Eh?'' Sasori glanced at where he declined his head at.

''That fucking bitch?'' Hidan growled.

''Gabs sidekick, un.'' Deidara told him.

''Oh really?'' Pein said dryly.

''Yup! Really!'' of course Tobi would fall for that, ''Her name is Akuzuni Marina.''

''Interesting.'' Pein murmured with another look at the girl. Her fists were gripping her short skirt as she followed Gabby with her eyes.

''What the hell does he think he's doing?'' Marina hissed as Orochimaru added another two laps for hearing Gabby swear.

''Tormenting her. Trying to make her lash out at him.'' Neji beat Sasuke at the answer.

''Like always.'' Kiba murmured irritated. Akamaru growled.

''Look.'' Sasuke shot up to his knees with his eyes wide.

Gabby could not of prevented it. It happened too quick.

Itachi found himself half standing when Pein turned to look at him questioningly.

She crashed to the ground. Her knee giving way beneath her.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING! TWO MORE LAPS!'' Orochimaru shrieked at her.

Gabby gritted her teeth; she got to her feet and started running again. Only now it was a half limp every now and then.

The pain was excruciating. It was burning at her knee and she felt hot tears prick in the corners of her eyes.

''Hmm. I see it still bothers her.'' Pein spoke softly. His gaze had been torn away from the girl, Marina, when Gabby crashed to the ground.

''Didn't know that.'' Madara narrowed his eyes, ''Girl's got too much pride in her. She should of got it checked up.''

''Waste of money it was.'' Kakuzu muttered.

''Hmm?'' Pein looked at them. ''Don't tell me.. You are feeling _pity _for her?'' he asked softly but threatening.

''Course not. The fucking bitch deserves it.'' Hidan snapped.

''I said. She's a waste of money and time.'' Kakuzu muttered.

Pein's eyes locked on Madara's. They both stared each other down. The Akatsuki leader and eldest Uchiha had never actually liked each other.

''How low you think of me.'' Madara sneered at Pein.

''Pathetic.'' Orochimaru hissed as Gabby ran her seventh lap passed him. Her breath was laboured and sweat rolling down her face.

Her head was pounding and it was _hot_. Her knee was now a simple throbbing. Why she didn't feel the pain anymore was a question to her.

''Fuck this.'' Marina growled and stood up. Sasuke was quicker and held out his arm to stop her.

''Don't.'' he said without looking at her.

''_Sasuke_?'' Neji also stood up.

''Why?'' Marina demanded, ''She's _suffering_.''

''Marina. She's your best friend.'' Sasuke said, ''What is the one thing in Gabby that you would like to break?'' he asked.

Marina gritted her teeth. That was easy. She had realized it already that it was the only thing that kept Gabby going on.

''Pride.'' she mumbled.

''Right. Sit down.'' Sasuke spoke. He waited until Marina sat down and for Gabby to pass him before he finally sat down. He glanced over his shoulder and locked eyes with a certain someone.

''This is really amusing.'' Pein growled in satisfaction and leant back in his chair, laying an arm over Konan's shoulder.

Itachi nodded his head and looked at Pein. ''Hn.'' he simply said and stood up.

Gabby's head pounded now as well. She could feel her pulse in her knee. It throbbed.

_Dun-dun. Dun-dun. Dun-dun_. Her pulse was quick. Too quick.

Sweat rolled down her face faster then she could wipe it off. Her eyes were hurting and she felt slightly light headed and nauseous.

''Where do you think you're going?'' Pein asked sharply as Itachi moved passed him.

''I am bored.'' Itachi's short answer was and he stepped down the steps of the stands and on to the grass.

Gabby's steps echoed in her head as she ran.

Itachi watched Gabby run towards him and then passed him before he crossed the track. Their eyes met for a fraction. Her pupils were dilated and that made him frown as he walked towards Orochimaru.

''NO STOPPING! ANOTHER LAP!'' Orochimaru yelled.

Marina clenched her fists. Gabby hadn't even stopped.

''Enough.'' Itachi said quietly, ''This is getting boring. Me and my _friends _want to begin the project.''

Orochimaru turned around to face the Uchiha and nodded stiffly.

''Of course, Itachi.'' he said sweetly and turned back around towards Gabby. ''That's enough, you can-''

Gabby collapsed to the ground.

Marina half got to her feet.

Sasuke scrambled to his feet only to succeed in banging heads with Gaara.

Shikamaru choked on his water.

Sakura, Ino and a few other girls gasped.

Neji got to his feet with Hinata's hand clutching his leg.

Pein smirked broadly and Tobi squeaked.

Itachi withheld himself from taking that step he wanted to step towards her.

They were all waiting for her to get up.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Is she okay?'' Hinata breathed, clutching Neji's arm.

''NOOOO~ SHE'S DEAD!'' Chouji shrieked in panic.

''Chouji! Get a fricking hold of yourself, baka!'' Shikamaru snapped, ''She's not dead!''

Marina glared at Sasuke and ran towards her. ''Gabby! Gabby!'' she shouted out in concern.

''Mmrhm, go'way. I'm tired.'' Gabby mumbled, her face still pressed in the ground.

Marina's eyes widened in shock.

''OUCH! YOU BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU KICK ME FOR!'' Gabby yelled, shooting to her knees and grabbing her side where Marina had kicked her.

''You _idiot_!'' Marina shouted, ''We thought you had passed out!''

''And Chouji is sure you are dead.'' Sasuke added dryly, also walking towards her.

Gabby grinned up at him, ''Please. It takes a lot more for me to die.'' she snorted and stood up, ''Oi. Orochimaru-_sensei_. How many more laps.'' she spat.

''Do you want _detention_?'' Orochimaru snarled, ''No more laps. The seniors want to continue the project. They're all _impatient_ because of you.''

Gabby glared at him and turned on her heel walking towards her friends. ''Fine. Start the damn project.'' she muttered.

''She's limping.'' Marina mumbled to Sasuke.

''Her knee.'' he sighed and glanced up at the stands where the Akatsuki were watching them. Pein's chin was rested on his fist and he smirked at the youngest Uchiha.

''Chouji. I'm not dead.'' Gabby rolled her eyes at the hysterical boy. He had Shikamaru's shoulders in his fists and was shaking the poor boy whilst yelling things at him.

''-AND NOW SHE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO BREATHE ANYMORE! OR _EAT_! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW _TERRIBLE _THAT IS!'' Chouji howled at Shikamaru, ''YOU DON'T EVEN CARE YOU-'' he froze as Gabby's words got through to him.

''Ga-gabby- get… him off.'' Shikamaru gasped.

''GABBY!'' Chouji jumped to his feet, bowling her over, ''YOU'RE ALIVE!''

''I- Jesus Christ, Chouji. You're suffocating me! Sasuke!'' Gabby squeaked as Chouji hugged her tightly.

''Oh Gabby-sempai!'' Chouji exclaimed dramatically.

''Chouji- Chouji that's enough- Chouji you're-'' Sasuke sighed at his pitiful attempts to get Chouji off Gabby.

''Sasuke!'' Gabby hissed.

''I'm _trying_.'' Sasuke smirked at her.

''It doesn't look like it- god. Never mind. MARINA!'' Gabby yelled.

Marina was on the floor, clutching her stomach in laughter.

''I'm going to die.'' Gabby announced and flopped her head back to the ground. Chouji still clutching her around her middle tightly.

''Okay, listen up!'' Orochimaru called out, ''Today is the begin of the sports project! It will last seven days and I will be supervising as well as Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Tsunade-sensei, Tsume-sensei and the seniors!''

''Noooo~ not my mom!'' Kiba whined as Shikamaru pulled his ears down with his paws and let out a whimper.

''I hope I'm on Tsume-san's team!'' Marina said brightly. Kiba sweat dropped. Hi mom _loved _Marina. She absolutely _worshipped _the girl. He even caught her planning her wedding a few times and his face burned up as he remembered hoping it wasn't _their _wedding.

Wait- why did his face burn up? It was normal to hope your mother wasn't planning a wedding between you and your best friend. Right?

Right?

''_Right_!'' Kiba squeaked and the people within earshot gave him a strange look.

''You okay, Kiba?'' Marina asked concerned.

''Y-yeah! Dandy! Just perfect! I'm fine! Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm just as fine as a dandelion-''

''We get it, Kiba.'' Gabby interrupted his rant dryly. ''You are _fine_.'' she turned back towards Orochimaru, her lip curling. ''Apart from the fact you're mumbling about a wedding between you and Marina.'' she muttered under her breath.

He caught it though and his face burned up again. Gabby glanced at him and winked cheekily. She ran her thumb and forefinger over her lips as if shutting a zipper.

''W-wait!'' Gabby suddenly widened her eyes as she took in who were going to be the supervisors. ''The _seniors_?'' she jumped to her feet, almost sinking through her knee again.

''Yes. Problem?'' Orochimaru drawled as the other sensei's came walking out of the locker rooms.

''Of course not. Orochimaru-_sensei_.'' Gabby drawled back as Sasuke pulled her back down on the ground- his lap forcefully.

Itachi folded his arms over his chest with narrowed eyes and turned around to face the Akatsuki as they joined him standing with Orochimaru and the other teachers.

''One day. I swear _one day_.'' Gabby muttered furiously, ''One day and I'll _kill _him.'' she seethed, shaking her clenched fists.

Sasuke locked his arms around her, ''Shut up. You'll only get yourself in trouble.'' he murmured firmly at her. She scowled but did as he said and shut up.

''So welcome Sophomores and Seniors at the beginning of the Sports Project!'' Tsume called out.

''Hi Tsume-san!'' Marina called cheerfully, trying to embarrass Kiba.

It worked and he sunk down to the ground, his hands over his face. Tsume winked at Marina and looked at Kakashi who stepped forwards with a paper in his hands.

''I will be listing off the names of the teams and then your sensei. Stand up when your name is called and join your sensei.'' Kakashi said and the teachers and seniors spread out.

''If I'm with Gai… kill me.'' Gabby whispered to Marina.

''Gehe, no way. I _want _to see you suffer.'' Marina snickered back.

''Gai-_sensei_.'' Lee corrected her haughtily.

''Sureeeeee, R Lee.'' Gabby grinned at him and leant back against Sasuke. She wiggled around trying to find a comfortable spot much to his annoyance.

''Once more-'' he started as Gabby pushed her elbow in his chest. ''You're off.'' he groaned and shoved her off his lap.

''Oi!'' she called in dismay, sprawled out on the ground with some laughing at her. Gabby huffed and stood up, brushing imaginary dirt and 'Sasuke cooties' off her clothing.

''Gabby..'' Marina said in amusement.

''Dammit. Shika, give me your shirt.'' she snapped, blushing and stepping back on Shino's foot accidentally.

''What? Why?'' the Nara exclaimed.

''Because-'' Gabby hissed, ''My _skirt _is too short.''

''Team 7, going randomly here,'' Kakashi called out after announcing team 3, ''Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke with me.''

The three stood up, Ino and a few other girls glowering at the ecstatic Sakura and made their way towards Kakashi.

''We're on the same team! Isn't that _great_?'' Sakura chirped to Sasuke happily.

''It's cool!'' Naruto cheered earning a glare from Sakura.

''Psh. Luck.'' Gabby snorted, tripping Sasuke with a cheeky grin. He glared at her after his almost face plant in the ground and then winked.

''Means you're not with me.'' he drawled and quickly jumped out of her reach.

''As if I wanted to!'' Gabby called after him.

''In your dreams, babe.'' he raised a two fingered salute without looking back.

''That means I'll probably be with _you _Marina.'' Gabby rolled her eyes at Sasuke and grinned at her friend.

''That's awesome.'' Marina grinned back. Ideas hurling through her mind how to prank their teammate.

''Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Akuzuni Marina.'' Kakashi drawled, ''with…'' he looked at Gabby. ''Nagato Pein.''

''_No_.'' Gabby snarled, ''No way. I will not allow it.''

It was quiet as everyone looked at her. Marina and Kiba just gaped at her as Shino had remained on the ground, frozen in shock at the name 'Pein'.

''Gabby..'' Kakashi started.

''No.'' Gabby shook her head, ''Team them up with someone else. I don't care who, just. Not _him_.''

''Then we'll have Fukyuu Hidan with team 10.'' Orochimaru sneered.

Gabby narrowed her eyes, she was about to consider it when Hidan's head snapped up viciously.

''No way am I going to be on a fucking team with that _bitch_.'' he snarled.

''Fine. Nagato it is.'' Gabby muttered and looked at Pein darkly. He just smirked as Kiba and Marina glanced at Gabby.

''I'll watch him.'' Shino murmured as he passed Gabby and followed Marina and Kiba towards Pein.

Gabby slumped back on the ground in between Hinata and Neji. ''Shit.'' she breathed and closed her eyes.

Neji patted her hand and Hinata smiled at her softly. They soon also left with another boy to form a team with Tsunade-sensei.

Lee got his wish and joined two of his friends with his beloved mentor Gai-sensei and Gaara, Temari and Kankuro got Tobi and Madara. Apparently Madara wouldn't let Tobi be a sensei to a team on his own.

''Team 5. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Momochi Gabby-'' Kakashi called out.

''Nooo~ not those two idiots.'' Gabby groaned and wearily got to her feet whilst grabbing Shikarumaru's arm heavily.

''Troublesome.'' he growled, ''You're heavy.''

''Shut up. Chouji, he's calling me fat~'' Gabby sang.

''Chouji doesn't like it when-'' Chouji started angrily and Shikamaru waved his arms at him in a frenzy.

''No, no, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that!'' he cried out.

''-with…'' again Kakashi hesitated and looked at Gabby, ''Uchiha Itachi.''

Gabby froze. Her arm stopped mid swing at Shikamaru.

''Pardon?'' she said quietly, turning around to look at Kakashi, ''What kind of _sick joke _is this?'' she snarled softly.

Kakashi glanced at Orochimaru. He was the only one left without a team.

''It's Uchiha Itachi or Orochimaru-sensei, Gabby. You don't have a choice either.'' Kakashi told her firmly. There was no way he would let Orochimaru with Gabby.

Gabby gritted her teeth and Shikamaru brushed his arm against her. She looked at him and he nodded slightly.

''Fine.'' she muttered and started walking towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke grabbed her arm as she passed him and forced her chin up to look at him. ''Any problems-'' he whispered harshly, ''You'll come to _me_. Do _not _do anything stupid.''

''Please. As if.'' Gabby snapped wrenching her arm out of his grip and took a step away. ''Sasuke. I didn't mean it like that.'' she sighed, turning around.

''I know. Just… think rationally for this once, okay?'' Sasuke murmured and brushed a strand of hair away from her mouth.

''I always think rationally. Rationally is my second name.'' she winked at him and walked away before he could counter that.

''Ratiolally.'' Naruto snickered, ''I'm surprised she can even pronounce the word.''

Sakura just rolled her eyes and Sasuke gaped at him unbelievingly.

''What?'' Naruto stared at them confused, ''What did I do wrong?''

''Nothing.'' Kakashi grinned and patted his head, whilst looking over at team 5. Gabby was flanked by Chouji and Shikamaru and it didn't look like they were going to leave her side any time soon. Thankfully. He could add.

Gabby had a temper on her that rivalled Hidan's.

''BAKA!'' Marina screeched from the other side of the track and smacked Shino.

Just… like Marina.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Tadaa, chapter two even though I had _no _reviews at all!**

**The next few updates will be slower because I already had the story typed out so far.  
>This arc will have <em>at least <em>twenty chapters. Probably. If I can pull the story so far.**

**Next chapter is the first round of the sports project with **Archery**_._**

**Let's see how well Gabby and Marina are in archery.**

Side note:

Dear Mary,

I'm am sorry to inform you (don't kill me) there will be someone showing up soon and thus there will be no romance you are hoping for (don't kill me).  
>and I hope you like Kiba's <strong>mom <strong>(yes I put in MOM for YOU!) because in this story you do!


	3. α вℓαcк ραѕт III

**cяσѕѕяσα∂ѕ.**

**_Uchiha High has secrets. Black ones. Gabby has a past. A black one. One she wishes to keep in the past. When two old faces reappear things start to mess up for Gabby and slowly her best friend get's pulled in to her dark world. ItachiOC KibaOC, Rating M._**

* * *

><p>α вℓαcк ραѕт<p>

c н α ρ т є я т н я є є

* * *

><p><em>* C R O S S R O A D S *<em>

Marina glanced at Pein sneakily. However he was already looking at her. She turned around swiftly and caught Shino's gaze. He smiled softly at her and proceeded to catch the small tennis ball he and Kiba were throwing to each other, playing 'piggy in the middle' with Akamaru.

''I will be right back, I have to help with carrying stuff.'' Pein spoke and walked away towards the other seniors and teachers that were hauling stuff.

Marina stared after Pein, her eyes dropping slightly to his ass and the next thing she knew a tennis ball smacked her on the back of her head. _Hard_.

''What the hell was that for?'' Shino exclaimed as Marina screeched baka at him and smacked him.

''For lobbing that ball at me!'' Marina snapped.

''It.. Wasn't me..'' Shino muttered and Marina's eyes snapped towards Kiba. Akamaru trotted up to him with the ball proudly in his mouth.

Kiba grinned sheepishly, ''Um.. Oops?'' he suggested and then made a run for it as Marina ran towards him.

''Goddammit! When I get my hands on you!'' Marina yelled, her face a bright red for some reason.

''They look they're enjoying themselves.'' Shikamaru mumbled to Gabby.

''Hn.'' she answered stiffly. She felt slightly closed in. Both of the boys were sitting next to her. _Close _next to her.

'_I'm only gonne break your heart.' 'Not if I can break yours first.' _Soon a tune sounded to match the two sentences and Ino, Temari, Tenten, Sakura and Marina came rushing over to Gabby.

''I'm only gonne break, break, break, break your heart!'' Ino called out and the girls (dragging poor Hinata with them) pounced on top of Gabby. Marina with a tennis ball clutched in her hands maliciously.

''If you fall for me, I'm gonne tear you apart, eh.'' Gabby smiled. That line was her favourite out of the song that was blaring through Ino's speakers attached to her iPod she sneaked out.

''Come on! First lesson so they'll let us slack off anyway. Most of the seniors are all bunched up on the stands. They got tired of us.'' Temari said excitedly. ''Go get your iPod, Gabs!'' she exclaimed.

''On my way!'' Gabby jumped to her feet and jogged to the locker rooms almost tripping over Sasuke's foot he stuck out. She stuck her tongue out and burst through the doors of the girls locker rooms.

_Best bring Marina's iPod as well.. _She murmured in her head and grabbed the two devices and hurrying back outside.

Temari was right, the seniors, Itachi included after a few dirty looks from Gabby, had retreated to the stands when the teachers had gone to get supplies.

''_It's not about the money, money, money.  
>We just wanna make the world dance,<br>Forget about the price tags_!'' Jessie J blared from Ino's speakers as soon as Marina attached her iPod.

The girls sat themselves down on the grass, enjoying the warm sun, listening to music and chatting. They were soon joined by the rest of the boys and Neji soon found Gabby attached to his hair.

''_...Johnny.. _Le gente esta muy loca_…_''

''_WHAT DA FUCK!'' _everybody called out in chorus.

''_...Viva la viesta, viva la noche, viva los DJ's…_''

There was silence.

''_...Johnny.. Le gente esta muy loca_, _WHAT DA FUCK!'' _everybody called out, bursting into laughter.

''Hmm, Shika and 'Mari look comfortable.'' Sasuke moved his head closer to Gabby who was seated on Neji's back with his hair clutched tight in her fists and small braids producing under her quick fingers.

''Hehe.'' Gabby glanced at them, they _did _look comfortable leaning on each other.

Marina was scrolling through her iPod lazily, her legs over Kiba's lap and Akamaru curled up in Kiba's shadow.

''Are you done?'' Neji grumbled.

''_I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable,  
>But I'm finding now love's unreliable.<br>I've given all I got to make you stay.  
>Or am I just a roadblock in your way?<em>'' Marina began, her voice lulling and making everyone go quiet.

''Shh.'' Gabby finished the last braid in Neji's hair.

''_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm,  
>on the boulevard.<br>Something like a sunset,  
><em>_oh yeah a shooting star.  
>And I might drive myself insane.<br>If those lips start speaking my name__._'' Marina's soft voice reached them as Gabby clambered off Neji and sat down next to Sasuke.

Hinata moved to undo the braids in Neji's hair as Gabby leant against Sasuke and closed her eyes, Marina's voice reaching her ears.

''_She's a pretty sweet pill I'm swallowing down.  
>To count this addiction,<br>you got me on a mission._'' Marina was soon leaning back on Kiba, her eyes also closed.

Sasuke ran his hands through Gabby's silky dark hair. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes in yearning.

''_Because we only have one life,  
><em>_exciting in the moment.  
>All seems so right.<br>So would you say you're mine?  
>Would you say ... you're mine?<em>'' Marina ended, her voice quivering gently at the end.

There was silence and finally Gabby couldn't take it and decided to ruin the peaceful moment.

''Okay! Enough sad, teary lover songs. Time for some _real _music!'' she clapped her hands loudly, making Marina jerk her head away from Kiba and Temari and Shikamaru to jump a mile away from each other.

She got a few glares as she unplugged Marina's iPod and connected her own iPod to the speakers.

''Hm.. Let's see..'' she murmured to herself, scrolling through her songs.

''Oh great.'' Sasuke blew a strand of hair out of his eyes and flopped back to the ground.

''Your music is crap.'' Marina mumbled under her breath. Wise enough not to let Gabby hear anything.

Gabby's face brightened into a grin and she glanced back at Marina, ''You wanted to watch my hiphop dance right?'' she asked.

''Uh huh.'' Marina nodded questioningly.

''10 bucks if I show.'' Gabby said.

''Now? Here?'' Marina gaped at her.

''Uhhuh. 10 bucks.'' Gabby nodded.

''5 bucks.''

''9 bucks.''

''6 bucks.''

''7.50.''

''7 and no higher.''

''Deal.''

Gabby and Marina shook hands and Gabby tapped play on the screen.

''_Got a feeling that the earth's gonne shake tonight.  
>Got a feeling they'll run when they see the light.<br>Everybody better move when he starts to fight.  
>Make way, make way for the giant.<em>''

Slowly Gabby started to twist her hips to the female voice. Her feet prancing along the grass in patterns and her arms moving along whilst her lips mouthed the words.

''_Stand up.  
>Stand up, stand up, stand up.<br>Put your bopping hands up, hand up.  
>I'm tryna get my grands up, grands up.<br>Everybody stand up._'' the male English accent mixed with Gabby's American as she rapped along with the words, her movements getting quicker and brushing low passed the ground and twisting her body along with the beat.

Soon she had attracted a crowd and Marina had recognized a part of the dance she knew. She jumped to her feet and soon joined Gabby in the dance and she grinned at her, sweat coating her brow.

''WHOOOO~'' cheers erupted as Gabby finally threw herself on the ground as she finished the dance she had and grinned broadly at Marina.

''You rock, Gabby!'' Shikamaru suddenly exclaimed as he had been scrolling through her iPod.

''_Today I don't feel like doing anything.  
>I just wanna lay on my bed.'' <em>Bruno Mars blared from the speakers.

''Don't feel like picking up my phone,  
>so leave a message at the tone.<br>Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything!'' Gabby and Marina sang along as the rest of their group burst out in laughter at their singing.

''Ah, I'm gonne kick my feet up,  
>And stare at the fan,<br>turn the tv on, throw my hands in my pant's.  
>Nobody's gonne tell meh I can't.'' Kiba sang along with a cheeky wink at Marina.<p>

''Nahh, I'll be lying on the couch,  
>Just chillin' in my snuggy,<br>click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie,  
>Cause in my castle I'm the <em>fucking <em>man.'' Gabby beat Sasuke at the 'fucking' with a grin.

''_Ooh, yes I said it. I said it. I said cause I can!'' _the group chorused loudly.

Coughing behind them made them look up and stare at Kakashi with innocent looks.

''Shouldn't you lot be in teams?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Have some really nice _sex _and she's gonne scream out this is great! _OH MY GAWD THIS IS GREAT!_'' Gabby and Marina shrieked at the top of their lungs with sly grins directed at Kakashi.

''Right. All to your groups, chop, chop. No lingering.'' Kakashi clapped his hands loudly and ushered the group away.

''What's next, alien sex?'' Gabby mumbled as she skipped passed Kakashi, earphones plugged in her iPod and winked at him as she slinked passed Shikamaru and Chouji towards Itachi.

''Done with the immature playing around?'' Itachi drawled.

''Wow, you can actually utter different words then 'hn'.'' Gabby sneered back.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her. For a moment he _had _been surprised. He would of thought she wouldn't speak to him. At least she wasn't going to give him the silent treatment. He did _not _have the patience for that.

At least now he can outsmart her. She wasn't good in making up comebacks. He smirked.

''At least I can utter words that actually _mean _something.'' Itachi smirked and turned away from his team picking up three bows from the ground and throwing two at the two males and fingering the last one with a smirk.

Gabby glowered at him, ''Fuck you.'' she snapped, crossing her arms.

''Now _that _means something.'' Itachi smirked and thrushed the bow in her hands. ''Nara, show me what you can do.'' he demanded turning to the dark haired boy.

Shikamaru glowered at him for a moment and turned to his target. He picked up an arrow and drew back the string. When he let it go, it shot through the air and impaled itself two circles away from the bulls eye.

''Acceptable.'' Itachi murmured and looked at Chouji. ''You.''

Chouji-who had the bow millimetres away from his mouth froze. ''I don't like you.'' he announced calmly before notching and arrow and letting it hit the tree above the target with a sheepish look.

''The feeling is mutual.'' Itachi muttered before smirking down at Gabby. ''Well. Let's see if you can doing any other then tripping over your feet.'' he drawled and gestured towards the target with a nod of his head.

Gabby glared at him, feeling too proud to admit her knee was playing up again and stalked to her spot. She notched an arrow and raised the bow uncomfortably. She had _no _idea how to do this for once…

''DATTEBYO! BELIEVE IT!'' Naruto howled as his arrow stuck bulls eye in one go.

''Luck.'' Sakura muttered and Sasuke just rolled his eyes, keeping on trained on Gabby's form.

''Good one, Naruto. Now let's see if Sasuke can do the same.'' Kakashi mumbled, his eyes on Gabby as well.

''Psh, Sasuke-dobe? Never.'' Naruto jabbed his thumb in his chest, ''I'm the best around her. Believe it!'' his eyes caught Neji's target which had three arrows stuck in bulls eye already and Marina jumping up and down, screaming that she actually did it.

Naruto sweat dropped. Even Marina hit bulls eye… then he shrugged it off, Marina's aim was legend. Everyone knew it.

''_I'm sorry!'' Kankuro exclaimed, backing away from the furious Marina. Her hair was dripping in paint, the goo softly sliding down the back of her shirt. ''It was an accident! I swear!''_

_Marina's eye fell on one of the knives Gaara was using to carve his sculpture. She grabbed one and Kankuro let out a shriek as she threw it at him. He ducked quickly and looked up in shock. The knife was thrown into the wall, just where his head had been seconds ago._

_Everyone was silent and stared at the two. Ever since then. Nobody pissed Marina off when she was in the neighbourhood of something painful to throw._

Sasuke grabbed a bow from the ground and Sakura let out a small squeal as his back muscles clenched as he notched the arrow tightly. Something in the corner of his eye flashed and a loud -SNAP was heard as he broke the bow in two, his eyes wide in fury.

Marina caught the action and turned to where he was glaring at. Others around the field had tensed up as well and almost more then half of the people on the field was staring at team 5.

Gabby's muscles tensed up almost painfully as she felt arms slide around her and hands catch her own. Her breath hitched in her throat as Itachi's tied hair fell over her shoulder.

''Your position is off. The string will snap painfully against your arm when you let it go.'' Itachi murmured in her ear.

Black spots danced in front of her eyes that were fixed on the target. She felt light-headed again and her lungs started burning painfully.

_What the hell is wrong with me! _Gabby started panicking on the inside when she suddenly realized she had forgotten how to breathe.

Sasuke took a step forwards and froze when he saw someone beat him to it.

''Let her go.'' a voice growled, a hand gripping his upper arm.

Itachi slowly let go off Gabby and turned around, looking down at the small Spanish girl he wasn't familiar with.

''Clearly she doesn't like it. Can't you see her expression?'' Marina snarled.

Gabby's breathing slowly and rapidly came back. The feeling of arms still surrounding her. They ensnared her. Trapping her. She couldn't go anywhere. There was nowhere to go to.

''_RUN GABBY!'' _

Her knees started to shake and she slowly sank through them and rested her palms on the grass. Her hair hung in front of her face and she started to feel nauseous.

''Gabby?'' Marina placed a careful hand on her and pulled it back sharply when Gabby flinched away from her.

''_Gabby!''_

''Gabby, are you alright?'' Shikamaru looked at her and Chouji glared viciously at Itachi.

Gabby's breathing got sharper and she shut her eyes tight.

''_STOP! STOP HURTING HIM! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!''_

''Kakashi-sensei!'' Sasuke snapped, ''She's going to have another one of her fits soon if nobody brings her back to her senses soon.''

Kakashi nodded and walked towards them at the same time Orochimaru started walking towards them.

''A problem?'' Orochimaru drawled.

''Not at all, Orochimaru-sensei.'' Marina mumbled shooting him a glare.

''Okay! Everyone move back to your own teams!'' Kakashi said loudly, as a group had gathered around.

''Nothing to see here.'' Sasuke snapped harshly and knelt down in front of Gabby.

Itachi had moved back and was watching. His eyes shifting from confusion and satisfaction.

''That's good to see.'' Pein murmured as he came to stand next to the second oldest Uchiha. Toby was a few weeks younger then him and Madara a year older, but he had been held back a year.

''She's afraid of me.'' Itachi nodded.

''Us.'' Deidara retorted, joining them. ''Those shrimps of mine are pathetic, un.'' he growled jerking his head towards a group of three lost looking kids.

''I doubt she is afraid of you, idiot.'' Sasori rolled his eyes. ''It looks like she's having a panic attack.'' he commented, gazing over at Gabby.

Gabby gripped the grass tightly. Her nails digging into dirt. Sasuke's voice floated to her vaguely but she couldn't reach him.

_It was a dead end. They couldn't run anymore._

Darkness around her. She couldn't move.

''_Where are you, Onii-chan?''_

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Dammit. Where did they run to!'' a man grumbled. ''Damn kids.'' he whirled around in a circle in the park trying to locate the twins he had just lost.

No where to be fucking seen.

''Shhhh, Onee-chan. He'll hear us!'' a long haired figure whispered with a giggle.

''I can't help it, Onii-chan. He looks so funny!'' a short haired figure giggled back.

''Where are you two! Come on out! I don't have all day!'' the man yelled, only making the two children disperse into more giggles.

''Ssssssh, otooto!'' the short haired child hissed with a big grin.

''You sssssh, imooto!'' the longer haired child hissed back.

''I heard something!'' the man whipped his head around and his eyes focused on the bush the two children were lying down under. ''GOTCHA LITTLE MIDGETS!'' he howled jumping towards them.

The kids screamed out in delight and both ran a different way, causing the man to freeze and bow his head in irritation.

''Dammit. They're too smart for their own good.'' he muttered trying to make a choice after which one he should go first.

''Run Onee-chan!'' the long haired figure yelled happily.

''Don't worry about me, Onii-chan!'' the short haired child called back.

The man's lips curved into a smile and he sprinted after the short haired child who let out a squeal and ran up the slide.

''Come on, come on down~!'' the man cooed.

''No! Never! You'll never catch me alive!'' the child cried out in excitement.

''Dammit! I'm coming up after you!'' the man threatened and then howled in pain as he felt something sharp hit his shin.

''Otooto! You came after me!'' the short haired child cried out in delight at the sight of the long haired child kicking the elder man.

''Why you little-'' the man yelled in pain.

''Don't hurt my imooto, papa!'' the child shouted.

''Yeah Otoo-san! You hear him!'' the short haired child shrieked happily and then let out another shriek as the man grabbed the too-long sleeve and yanked the child down.

He swung the other child up and caught them both in his arms. They giggled loudly and hugged him.

''You two squirts will be my death someday.'' the man grumbled but with a smile.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''_Where are you, Otooto?''_

''She's waking up! Someone go get Sasuke!'' a voice cried.

''M-marina?'' Gabby croaked and cracked one eyebrow open.

''Do you know _how badly _I want to pummel that _bastard _to a pulp!'' Marina snapped at her, ''If Neji and Shika weren't there I would of jumped him!'' she raged.

''Where is Sasuke?'' Gabby whispered glancing around the room. She was in the infirmary, guessing by the whiteness everywhere.

''I'll go and get him. Last time someone saw him, he punched his fist through a window.'' Marina said lightly and skipped away.

''WHAT?'' Gabby yelled but Marina was already gone, leaving the others to face her wrath with nervous faces. ''Wait- what happened? Why am I here?'' Gabby asked confused.

''Well… you see…'' Shikamaru started, but Chouji cut him off as he rushed passed him to grab Gabby's hand and break out in tears.

''It's Chouji's fault! He left you alone with that Uchiha!'' he wailed.

''What?'' Gabby's face was horror stricken as she remembered what had happened, ''Oh man.'' she grabbed her cheeks as they flamed up.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Sasuke? Saaaaasuuuuukeeeee-kuuuuuun~!'' Marina called loudly.

Her voice echoed through the hallway that lead to the locker rooms and the inside gyms. It bounced off the walls and she winced at the high pitched sound.

_Okay. Maybe I shouldn't scream like that. _She thought cringing. Sasuke looked kind of angry when he stormed out of the infirmary when she uttered that name.

_Onii-chan_. Marina had no idea Gabby had an older brother. Weird. She thought she knew everything about Gabby.

From the fact she lived with Kakashi-sensei and that she was afraid of the dark and unexpected loud bangs.

Oh and of course the fact that if she wasn't at her house then you could find her at the Uchiha residence.

Marina always suspected Sasuke and Gabby were on to something. Gabby always busted out in laughter when somebody suggested it and furiously denied.

Of course no one was stupid enough to ask Sasuke about it.

Well maybe only Naruto. But Gabby had snuck up on him and screamed in his ear. Mary had done the same to Shiro-the unfortunate one who was next to her-then.

The thought of Shiro made her think about bugs- and thinking about bugs made her think about insects- and thinking about insects made her think about animals- and thinking of animals made her think about dogs- and thinking of dogs made her think about Akamaru which of course lead to his cute owner.

_Kiba_. Marina sigh slightly. She had no idea when she had fallen for her-second-best friend. Okay. That was a lie. She liked him ever since she fell out of the window and broke her arm. He had visited her in hospital and said he liked her cast.

She suggested he should break his arm too.

He did it.

A smile graced her lips.

Kiba was truly a brilliant friend. Cute. Loyal like a dog. Nice. Up to fun, _always_, helps her hide from Gabby like this morning. Cute. And she could share _everything _with him.

Except for the fact she _like_, liked him.

Everything else he knew of her. Like she was terrified of heights. Hated alcohol and smoking-okay maybe sometimes a drink couldn't hurt- and that she loved being outside and she loved dogs of course.

Being adopted into the Inuzuka family couldn't mean otherwise, especially since-

''Sasuke?'' Marina frowned. He was standing still, his hand on the glass cabinet which held the schools trophy's. ''Sasuke, Gabby's awake.'' she said and came to stand next to him.

His eyes had a distant expression in them, but also a happy one as if he was thinking about a good memory.

Marina followed his eyes and looked at the photo he was staring at.

A group of twelve year olds stood grinning at a camera. Marina could easily detect Naruto.

His hair was just as blond and spiky and he was wearing his trademark goggles. His eyes were bright as he grinned up at the camera, fingers in a peace token.

Neji with his seemingly sightless eyes cracking a small smile with his arm around Hinata. Temari was standing behind them with Kankuro and Gaara with his trademark scowl to the left.

They were all so small and cute! Even Chouji was chubby when he was younger and was holding a large cake on a plate. Marina's eyes travelled to the figure next to him who was seemingly trying to push the cake out of Chouji's hands.

''That's Gabby!'' Marina cooed. The brown haired girl from now had a dark red hair colour and was half scowling half grinning with a boy grabbing on to her shirt.

Marina's eyes travelled over the boy to look at a brightly smiling _younger replica of Sasuke. _

''Hey! You're smiling!'' she exclaimed. Sasuke glanced at her slightly.

''Yes.'' he simply said and looked back at the picture. Marina could see Ino and Sakura, both with short hair glaring at each other but managing to pose for the camera.

Then her eyes slid back over to the figure grabbing on to Gabby's shirt. She frowned. She didn't know that one.

Was it… a boy… or a girl? There were some obvious male features, but there was smiling eyes, long-long-loooooong hair and a delicate body structure. There was also the possessive arm of Sasuke around the waist of the girl/boy...

''Hey, Sasuke…'' Marina frowned and took a closer look. ''Who's she?'' she asked pointing at the figure.

''He.'' Sasuke corrected her.

''Oooooo-kay. Who's _he_?'' Marina asked again.

''Someone from the past.'' Sasuke murmured and looked away from the photo finally, ''That was when we were eleven. We had won a competition against another group.'' he told her and smiled slightly, ''Gabby managed to get Chouji and Shikamaru smell the cake. Claiming it smelt like water. They fell for it and she pushed their faces in it.'' Sasuke chuckled and Marina stared at him in awe.

He actually looked _a lot _better when he chuckled or smiled. Normally he was his own emo-look-at-me-the-world-is-going-to-explode-by-alien-toilets, but now he seemed quite happy for some reason.

''Did you say Gabby was awake?'' Sasuke interrupted her visions of flying green toilets exploding the world.

''What? Oh yes. She is.'' Marina nodded with a smile.

''Okay, I'm going to go to her.'' Sasuke said already half way down the hall. ''Kiba.'' he greeted the shaggy haired boy.

''Hey Marina. What took you so long?'' Kiba asked Marina, glancing at where Sasuke had disappeared.

''Mmm.'' Marina answered confusing Kiba. She just stared at the picture. Something in that boy's face _was _quite familiar.

''Who's that?'' Kiba asked, looking at the boy as well.

''I don't know. Sasuke said 'Someone from the past'.'' Mary moved her fingers to quote it. ''He didn't give me a proper answer.''

''It says here from left to right, Yamanaka, Haruno, Uchiha, Momochi, Momochi-'' Kiba froze and looked at Marina.

Her jaw was hanging slack open. _Momochi! What the hell!_

''Kiba… what the _fuck _is going on here?'' Marina asked, her voice quivering.

''I- don't know…'' Kiba said slowly.

''There are some things better left alone, Inuzuka and Akuzuni.'' a voice spoke behind them. It made a shiver go over their spine and they whirled around.

Kiba threw his arm out to stop Marina from lunging at the dark haired Uchiha.

Pein, Itachi, Hidan and Sasori were looking down at them.

''Run along now, children.'' Sasori's lips curved into a smirk, ''Play time is over.''

''You-'' Marina tried to take an outraged step forwards but Kiba's arm stopped her.

''Oi you fucking bitch. Listen to the guy and go fuck off somewhere else.'' Hidan snapped.

''Sasori is right, you two.'' Pein's eyes narrowed as he focused on Marina only, ''Playtime is over.'' a smirk played around his lips as he watched Marina memorize his face.

''Marina. We should go…'' Kiba murmured and tried to pull Marina along. She hesitated but nodded and followed him. They took a few steps when Pein's voice floated over to them and made them freeze in confusion and shock.

''Tell Gabriella… Hide-and-seek hasn't stopped yet. Tell her… we've almost got to one hundred.''

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

* * *

><p>AN:

Aaah! It lives! Jk, jk. You can thank Marina Rose for this actually. If she hadn't woken me up I would have slept on and not finished this. It's currently 1:36 in the morning and I'm doing it especially for her and **icyprincess1**.

Yup. I said (actually I can't remember saying it) that I would give them two credit for this chapter.

Anyway, **icyprincess1 **is the only one who guessed what was up with Gabby's surname. Hmm, shame on you 'Naruto fans'. I hope this clears things up _slightly _**icyprincess1 **I tried to put in another hit for you. But let's just see if you can guess it... I just put in another hint for you. If you can guess it, you get a surprise in the next chapter and you will _love _it. I promise you it. But until you can guess what the hint is you won't get the surprise. Then you will just have to wait for the next Arc.

And as for kankananime123... you'll find out soon enough and definitely in the next Arc :) Itachi is just ... how can I put it ... lost ...

I've decided to let α вℓαcк ραѕт continue for another few chapters. I'm hoping to drag it up to 10, but I'm doubting it will work. After that we get яєνσℓυтισηαяу яσα∂ which I am looking forward to. It will focus a lot on Kiba and Marina's relationship for people who are actually reading and looking out for that pairing (apart from Mary). They don't have a big role yet, but I will give it to them. I owe Mary.

And I just came up with an idea and I'm not only going with Mary's obvious **yes**. Do you want me to write a prequel with some more background on Marina and Kiba?  
>Obviously there won't be a prequel for Gabby and Itachi because that will show up in яєνσℓυтισηαяу яσα∂.<p>

Well I'm going to stop my babbling and I hope you like this chapter! :)

**Next chapter: An argument between Marina and Gabby and a visit to the hospital.**

Aaaah, disclaimers!  
>I do not own Naruto. I own only Gabby, Marina and <strong>one <strong>other, later OC and one other OC belongs partially to me. I would love to own Itachi though. Who wouldn't?

Songs:  
><strong>Break your heart <strong>: **Taio Cruz  
>Price Tags <strong>: **Jessie J ft. Devlin (I know there is a version with B.O.B. as well, but I listen to the Devlin version)  
>Loca People (What the Fuck) <strong>: **Sak Noel**  
><strong>Love like Woe <strong>: **The Ready Set**  
><strong>Giant <strong>: **Devlin  
><strong>**ET **: **Katy Perry ft. Kayne West**


	4. α вℓαcк ραѕт IIII

**cяσѕѕяσα∂ѕ.**

**_Uchiha High has secrets. Black ones. Gabby has a past. A black one. One she wishes to keep in the past. When two old faces reappear things start to mess up for Gabby and slowly her best friend get's pulled in to her dark world. ItachiOC KibaOC, Rating M._**

* * *

><p>α вℓαcк ραѕт<p>

c н α ρ т є я ƒ σ υ я

* * *

><p><em>* C R O S S R O A D S *<em>

Gabby glared out of the window, not listening to Kakashi droning on about how important it was to read _certain _kinds of books.

''_They will definitely enlighten your senses._''

''_Kakashi-sensei… aren't they 18 years and older books?_''

Marina glanced carefully at Gabby. She had drawn back ever since Marina and Kiba had asked her what Pein had meant. The last two gym classes she had skipped and now everyone had to cover for her if anyone saw Orochimaru.

Gabby even wasn't speaking to Sasuke and Gaara had caught them arguing in furious whispers in an empty classroom one day.

''_Kakashi-sensei!''_

''_What? Hehe, I myself find them highly intelligent.''_

''_Pervert.''_

''_What was that Miss Haruno?''_

It seemed as if _everyone _knew what was going on except for her and Kiba. And it was getting on her nerves. Gabby was _her _best friend! She should tell her everything! And Marina did _not _like to be left out of something everyone else knew.

Others also shot looks at Gabby. The girl disappeared every break and free period and joined them at the classroom the next period with the same scowl on her face that she left them with.

Serious. She was starting to look like Sasuke and Gaara-no wait. She looked even worse, even _more_ emo then those two _together_.

''Gabby-'' Marina hissed.

Or the girl ignored her or she didn't hear her. Marina went with the latter.

''Gabby-'' she whispered a little louder. She could of sworn Gabby twitched and that Kakashi's eyes brushed over them.

_Is she ignoring me?_

''GABBY!'' Marina yelled making the whole class jump including Gabby and herself somehow.

''Is there something wrong, Marina?'' Kakashi's eyes twinkled.

''N-nothing Kakashi-sensei. There was a bug on her shoulder.'' Marina said keeping her face straight.

''DON'T KILL IT!'' Shino howled as Gabby made a motion to swipe her hand across her shoulder.

''It's gone! Don't worry!'' Marina said hastily with a sheepish grin.

''Hmm?'' Kakashi regarded them for a moment, ''I want to speak to you two after class, Marina and Gabby. Oh and you too Shikamaru and Sasuke, you can stay too.''

''W-what!'' Shikamaru's head jolted up in surprise. It had been hidden in his arms and Temari scowled at him.

''Lazy ass!'' she snapped and slapped his arm.

''Muwhaaa-?'' Shikamaru protested loudly. ''What's going on!''

''You are staying behind after class.'' Kakashi nodded towards him.

''Meh. Troublesome.'' he grumbled, folding his arms behind his head and earning another slap from Temari.

''We were supposed to have lunch together you dolt!'' Temari scowled at him.

''Kakashi-sensei!'' Shikamaru shot to his feet with an arm in the air, ''I can't stay behind!''

''And why not?'' Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him, ''I am the teacher here so I guess that means we play by my rules and-''

The bell rang loudly, signalling lunch break and causing the whole class to scatter except for Marina, Gabby, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro.

''Will it be long?'' Temari asked hopefully.

''No, don't worry. I just want a quick word.'' Kakashi smiled at the female Sabuko who nodded gratefully.

''Good. Don't you _dare _show up late, Nara.'' she hissed at Shikamaru and strode out of the classroom with Kankuro trailing after her.

''Sasuke, Gabby, Marina. Could you wait outside?'' Kakashi pointed to the door indicating that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He frowned as the three of them walked outside, Kakashi had half expected Gabby to stay just to tease him.

''Is it about my grades? I thought I was doing really well.'' Shikamaru groaned as the door closed.

''No actually, your grades are fantastic. Have a seat Shikamaru.'' Kakashi sat down on the edge of his desk and frowned thoughtfully. ''It's about your gym project.''

Shikamaru nodded and sat up straighter, ''Gabby hasn't been to the last three lessons. No one can find her, it's like she disappears.'' he told Kakashi.

''Don't worry about that. I am already informed on her whereabouts.'' Kakashi smiled half heartedly, ''But I wanted to ask a favour of you if I may be so free.''

''Of course, Kakashi-sensei.'' Shikamaru gestured with his arm to continue. He had a slight idea what it was about.

* * *

><p>''You okay, Gabby?'' Sasuke asked softly.<p>

''Hm?'' Gabby turned around distracted and removed her fingers from the locker she was staring at.

''Oh, that was your locker in freshman year.'' Sasuke grinned and looked at Marina.

''What's so special about it?'' Marina asked confused.

''I'd almost forgot you only came this year-look at it.'' Sasuke pointed at a huge dent at freshman head height.

''Holy crap-what happened to that locker?'' Marina exclaimed.

''I spent a month in detention with Hidan then and some sophomore a week in hospital.'' Gabby murmured.

''H-Hidan?'' Marina gaped at her, ''As in that silver haired dude! The swearing guy?''

''Mmm.'' Gabby nodded shortly.

''What the hell are you talki-'' Marina got cut off as Shikamaru left the classroom with his hands locked behind his head.

''You're up next Marina.'' he said and sauntered down the hallway to the cafeteria. Smart move Shika… Temari can be _really _scary when angry.

''Okay.'' Marina gave Gabby one last look that was returned with a blank stare and walked into the classroom-slamming the door behind her.

Sasuke sighed to catch Gabby's attention and she turned around to him.

''What?'' she asked.

''You know what.'' Sasuke said exasperated, ''You've been acting seriously off the last couple of days.''

''Hmm, wonder why.'' Gabby retorted sarcastically.

''Gabby-come on.'' Sasuke pleaded, ''This really isn't like you. You should be walking around this place with your head held up high! Not like a fucking emo!''

''Hn. Says you.'' Gabby huffed.

''Exactly.'' Sasuke grinned.

Gabby scowled at him. ''I'm not amused, Sasuke.''

''I know.''

* * *

><p>''Marina. I think as you can see, ever since the return of Nagato Pein and Uchiha Itachi, Gabby has been different.''<p>

''Really?'' Marina scoffed.

''The reason for why is not in my place to tell you-'' Kakashi got cut off by Marina who slammed a hand on his desk.

''_Don't _say it! I'm sick of it! Everyone tells me that! I'm her _best fucking friend_! I have a right to know!'' Marina cried out. ''All I heard is that apparently that Pein and Itachi are some criminals who went to jail because they fricking _killed _someone!''

Kakashi rubbed his head wearily, ''Marina. Trust me on this. Not speaking as your mentor but as Gabby's guardian.''

Marina clenched her teeth angrily. ''Fine.''

''Gabby will tell you when she's ready for it, Marina.'' Kakashi reached out and patted her hand, ''Until that time, I'm asking you to be a good friend and be there for her. Even if she hasn't told you anything. Just trust her. Will you do that?''

Marina sighed and nodded with a smile, ''Of course. She's my best friend.''

''Thank you, Marina. Now. Could you call Sasuke in?'' Kakashi asked.

''Kay,'' Marina stood up and walked out of the class with a slight wave to Kakashi, ''Sasuke- Urm?'' she raised an eyebrow at the two.

Gabby froze and glared at Sasuke who had her pinned against the wall, ''This is _not _what it looks like.'' she growled.

''I hope not. I've got my money on you two _not _being together.'' Marina declared airily, ''Sasuke, your turn.''

Sasuke quickly scampered to the safety of the classroom and slammed the door shut behind him as Gabby turned to Marina.

''Money?'' her voice rang out before Sasuke blocked it out.

''I know. Itachi will be coming home tonight.'' he spoke before Kakashi could say anything. ''I'll be keeping an eye on him and Gabby when Gabby comes over.''

Kakashi smiled tiredly at him. ''I can't thank you enough, Sasuke. For doing this all for her.''

''It's not just for her.'' Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

><p>''Don't change the subject Mar-''<p>

''When are you planning on telling me what you're hiding from me, Gabby?'' Marina burst out, ''I'm _sick _of it! You're supposed to be my best friend! You know-trust each other, give lives for each other. Sisters from different Misters! You're the one who invented that!'' she cried out.

''Marina-''

''I'm just afraid you don't want to be my friend anymore, Gabby! That I'll go back being the nobody and this time _with out _Kiba!'' Marina spat out, ''I'm your best friend Gabby! Please just don't keep things that everyone already knows from me!''

''Marina-''

''I'm begging you Gabby! You don't understand how much-''

''You're skipping gym today, Kiba too. You're going to the hospital.''

Marina gaped at her in shock.

''Your turn, Gabby.'' Sasuke broke the silence and then glanced at them awkwardly, ''Uh, it wasn't me?''

''See you guys later.'' Gabby muttered and strode through the door, slamming it shut behind her.

''Sit down, Gabby.'' Kakashi said firmly.

''What?'' Gabby sighed as she sat down in the seat Sasuke had been occupying.

''You're missing lessons. Not speaking. Glaring at everyone. Snapping at everyone. Bad mouthing the teachers. Scaring the freshmen. Your behaviour is out of line, Gabby Momochi.'' Kakashi spoke sternly, listing off things on his fingers.

Gabby leant back with a scowl on her face.

''If you continue like this I _will _start handing out detentions to you, Gabby. And this time there is no one you can escape to, to avoid them.'' Kakashi rubbed his temples, ''I'm concerned about you Gabby. And I _will _do what ever it takes to make sure you stop acting like this.''

''Kakashi-''

''I'll double the homework. Detentions. Lines. Stop slacking off on you.''

''Kakashi-''

''I'll do what ever it takes, Gabby to-''

''I'm taking Marina to the hospital today.'' Gabby interrupted him.

Kakashi stared at her in surprise.

''We're skipping gym, but we got excused by Sasuke's dad already.'' Gabby continued.

''Are you sure?'' Kakashi asked.

''Yes. Can I go now? I promise to go to every single lesson from now on, but there's no promises about gym.'' Gabby droned, her voice sounding bored.

''Good.'' Kakashi smiled at her, ''Are you going to Sasuke's after that?'' he asked.

''Probably, I'll probs spend the night there too, so you're welcome to spend the night at Iruka-sensei's.'' Gabby said slyly.

''Okay then-wait how the hell do you know that!'' Kakashi exclaimed, a slight pink tinge spreading across his cheeks.

''I have my ways.'' she declared and stood up with a grin, ''See you in home class, Kakashi.'' Gabby winked and sauntered out of the classroom feeling rather smug.

Kakashi gaped at the closed door and then slumped down on his desk. ''Am I glad that girl doesn't blab things.'' he groaned.

''KAKASHI IS DATING IRUKA!''

Kakashi's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. SHE TOLD MARINA!

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Where's Gabby?'' Gaara asked as Marina-looking very happy for some reason and Sasuke sat down at their table.

That comment made Marina's face drop and she started sweating nervously. ''Uuh-I need help…'' she half whispered.

''Why?'' Ino looked at her in shock, ''You didn't do anything to the Akatsuki did you!'' she hissed, glancing over at the table in the corner where the Akatsuki sat.

''No…'' Marina trailed off, ''Gabby sort of threatened me she'd put me and Kiba in hospital.'' she admitted.

That made the whole group go silent. They exchanged looks and Kiba widened his eyes in alarm.

''What did I do!'' he cried out in shock.

''What did she say exactly?'' Sasuke asked.

''Um, 'You're skipping gym today, Kiba too. You're going to the hospital.'.'' Marina told them, making marks in the air with her fingers.

''Ooooh.'' the whole group slumped down in relief.

''Don't worry about it, Marina.'' Sakura flashed her a smile.

''Wha-'' Marina got shushed suddenly by Tenten as someone passed behind her. Sasuke glowered at the person, making Marina glance over her shoulder.

Hidan and Sasori smirked at them and continued walking to their table. Marina turned back slowly.

''Ok-kay. What was that about?'' she asked with a frown.

''Nothing.'' Sasuke muttered and stood up, ''I'm going to find Gabby.''

''Found her, she's on the roof.'' Shino declared, holding a weird black device on her hand.

Then a crackling could be heard and the device in his hands started smoking.

''GACK!'' he yelled jumping backwards and flinging the device away towards Neji. The dark haired guy also jumped back as it burst into flames.

''What the hell, Shino!'' Neji yelled from his spot on the floor.

''I think she found it…'' Shino mumbled.

''_You think so_?'' Gabby's voice sounded disorientated from his jacket pocket.

Shino reached into his pocket guiltily. ''Um, are you mad?''

''…'' there was a silence and then that device started smoking again and Shino flung it through the cafeteria where it landed on a freshmen table and also burst into flames.

''I think that needs working on.'' Naruto suggested.

''What did silence mean?'' Shino asked carefully.

''Hm, a 'yes'. Would mean she's not that angry. 'Hell yes' would mean run for your life…'' Kiba spoke up, ''I don't really know what silence means...''

''It means she's improving…'' Sasuke smiled slightly and then frowned realizing something. ''Guys… Weren't the seniors free today until gym?''

Everyone exchanged looks and looked over at the Akatsuki table where their looks were returned by Hidan and Pein who had just glanced over at them.

''What the fuck are they doing here then?'' Neji growled.

''Neji, language.'' Hinata said with a frown.

''Pft, yes mother.'' he winked at her but glanced back at Sasuke, ''Did you-''

''Itachi.'' Sasuke clenched his fists. ''He must have heard me and dad talking this morning.''

''Do they know which…?'' Kankuro trailed off.

''Nope.'' Sasuke shook his head grimly. ''I'm not that stupid.''

''What are you on about!'' Marina exclaimed confused.

''Nothing. Don't worry about it and don't mention you two are skipping gym.'' Sakura patted Marina's hand with a smile to Kiba.

''You guys are confusing.'' he frowned.

''Good.'' a voice said behind them and Marina glanced up to catch Itachi turning back around quickly.

''You are no fair, Gabby.'' Kiba whined and Akamaru barked in agreement.

''Good.'' Gabby smiled evilly, ''I don't like being fair.'' she snatched his cupcake off his plate and licked it before he could snatch it back.

''G-gabby!'' he gasped as she ran her tongue all over the chocolate cake. Gabby smiled to her self and then glanced up accidentally. She froze as her eyes met Itachi's, her tongue stopping mid lick.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

The Akatsuki had agreed to come to school even though the seniors were free today. Hidan was cursing the whole time, Tobi was whining about everything. Madara was glaring at everything and Sasori was silent and sullen.

Deidara seemed unhappy about something, Kakazu was complaining about money loss and Zetsu was freakily silent. Konan had her 'I couldn't care less' look on like usual. Itachi could almost swear she was like an empty doll and Pein looked smug about something.

Itachi himself felt split. One side of him was almost _happy_ Pein told them to go to school but the other side of him felt like acting like Hidan and swearing at everything and everyone or like his cousin and glaring at everything.

It was last night that they all got the same text.

_Go to school tomorrow. I'll be expecting each and everyone of you at seven. Pein._

Of course immediately Kisame called Itachi up. Complaining about him and almost slipping the 'G' word.

_Gabby_.

Itachi's eyes almost automatically travelled up to her table. He almost felt disappointed to not seeing her there. He noticed that his little brother and her friend weren't there either. That lazy runt Shikamaru had only just entered the cafeteria five minutes ago to hook up with one of the sand siblings.

Besides.

Itachi almost scoffed out loud.

Gabby had retreated to the rooftop lately. Itachi knew she was there. He had-you could call it a sixth sense coming to that girl.

''_Dammit, Uchiha.'' the girl panted hard as she leant back against the cold wall, ''It's like you've got a bloody sixth sense for me.'' she grinned slightly as he pressed up against her cold body._

''_Fool.'' he growled, tightening the strip of his shirt around her upper arm which was quickly stained by blood. _

''_You love me really.'' she mumbled._

''_Too much.''_

A shriek sounded from a freshmen table as something burst into flames on it.

''I think that needs working on.'' Naruto's loud voice travelled over the cafeteria obnoxiously loud.

''They're on to us though.'' Hidan continued, ''Fucking cunts. Think they're at the top of everything.''

''What do you mean?'' Pein asked, lacing his fingers together.

''They stopped talking when we walked passed. They were about to speak the location of the hospital.'' Sasori sighed with a scowl to Hidan.

The silver haired idiot had only been cursing about how 'fucking stupid' they all were and that he should offer them to Jashin. Hidan really didn't have his day today.

''They know we know that Sasuke is going to the hospital today.'' Itachi said, ''We just don't know when and which hospital.''

''That's a problem yes.'' Pein murmured thoughtfully as the doors of the cafeteria opened.

''G-gabby!'' someone cried out, causing Itachi to almost yank his head around to look at her.

Itachi forced himself to breathe normally and to swallow as he watched her tongue dance over the cupcake in her hands. Kiba was gaping at her, his face set in disdain as she smiled and licked the cupcake whilst her eyes travelled up.

They met Itachi's eyes and the world seemed to come to a stop.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Ack~!'' Marina yelped as she felt someone grab her arm and tug her out of the mass of students trailing to gym.

Kiba also yelped as Sasuke pulled him along and the two soon found themselves glaring at the culprits.

Gabby and Sasuke.

''What the hell was that for!'' Marina exclaimed, rubbing her pore bruised arm. Gabby had a horrible tight grip.

''Shut up and come on before Orochimaru realizes we aren't in this lesson.'' Gabby said and started walking to the bus stop.

''You two are mean.'' Marina whined, walking after her friends with Kiba by her side.

''Yeah where are we going!'' he asked loudly.

''Shut up.'' Gabby hissed, her eyes darting back to the school, ''Hospital.''

''What? Why?'' Marina asked.

''You'll see when we get there.'' Sasuke sighed as the bus stopped in front of them.

''Skipping school again, lass?'' the bus driver smiled at Gabby.

''Naw sir. We got ourselves leave for the last lesson.'' Gabby answered, a strange accent laced through her words making Marina snicker.

''Aye. Nice guy the principle, I 'eard. Lucky kids.'' the bus driver shook his head, ''An' all I get me self was a blithering idiot 'oo knew naught about bringing up some wee babbies, walk on lass. Ride is on me.''

''Thanks, John.'' Gabby flashed him a smile and the four of them walked to the back of the bus.

''Wee… babbies?'' Marina choked back laughter.

''Heh. He's a nice guy though.'' Gabby grinned at Sasuke as if they were sharing an inside joke.

''Always lets us on for free on these days.'' Sasuke nodded.

''Which hospital are we going to then?'' Marina asked.

''Nottinghill. A few blocks from here, nothing too far.'' Gabby told her with a smile.

''What's in the bag?'' Kiba asked then, realizing Gabby was carrying a plastic bag with her.

''Presents.'' she said vaguely with another smile.

''Oh! We're visiting someone?'' Marina exclaimed. ''Who?''

''You'll see when we get there.'' Sasuke repeated his words from earlier and that announced the silent trip they made to Nottinghill.

The Nottinghill Hospital wasn't a big one. It was more of a local one where everyone knew each other. Marina had gone passed it a few times and had to go there once when Kiba broke his arm.

But she hadn't seen much of it, just the entrance where he had been screaming his head off. She smiled at the memory as she followed Gabby and Sasuke through the doors.

''Hello Gabby, Sasuke.'' a woman at the reception greeted them warmly.

''Hi Carla. We've brought some friends this time.'' Gabby smiled back.

''Oh, so no Shikamaru?'' Carla chuckled.

''Ah Shikamaru only comes here to see you, ma'am.'' Sasuke grinned.

''Heaven have mercy on me when he does.'' Carla raised her eyes upwards jokingly, ''The poor boy. Does he even realize I'm married?''

''It's probably too troublesome for him to figure it out.'' Sasuke laughed, making Marina and Kiba stare at him wide eyed.

He sounded so _different _then when he was at school. So… carefree. It made them both smile, until Carla rested her eyes on them.

''Hello! You must be the friends of these three then.'' she said brightly.

Three?

''Erhm, yes. I'm Marina and this is Kiba.'' Marina said politely.

''Nice to meet you, I bet Gabby has been giving you a hard time?'' Carla frowned slightly and clicked her tongue. ''Gabby, you must really learn to either control your temper or let people know what you're thinking. We're not all mind readers!'' she scolded the girl who smiled wryly.

''Sorry, Carla.'' she mumbled an apology, looking like a scolded puppy as she scuffed her shoes on the ground.

''And don't scuff your feet! Really, what is Kakashi teaching you!'' Carla huffed and waved her hands at them, ''Go on! Scoot! And no more then two at the time!''

''Sure Carla! I'll be bringing Marina and Kiba though. But not for long.'' Gabby called over her shoulder, hurrying Marina and Kiba towards an elevator.

Sasuke came after them quickly, and grinned at Gabby who groaned as she bustled the three into the elevator and hurriedly pressed the button for the third floor.

''The woman thinks she has to act like a mother.'' Gabby groaned again, slapping her palm to her forehead. ''Are you eating enough? Does Kakashi cook for you? Are you getting enough sleep? Don't slump your shoulders like that! No cussing, it's not ladylike!'' she imitated a high voice.

Sasuke laughed again and slung an arm over her shoulder, ''Aw, she's not _that _bad.'' he grinned.

''Pfft. She's worse then your mother.'' Gabby rolled her eyes and smiled at Marina and Kiba who looked at them in shock. ''So… what happened?'' she asked confused.

''You-Sasuke is laughing.'' Marina managed to stutter out.

''…Uhh… isn't that normal then?'' Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

''No!'' Marina exclaimed earning strange looks, ''Or well, yes. But not like this!''

Gabby just smiled at her secretive and turned as the doors of the elevator opened. ''Come on. I'm dying for you to meet someone.'' she said and pulled Marina along, managing to smack her in the stomach with the plastic bag.

''Eeeeh~!'' Marina cried out as she got dragged down the hall.

''Hi Mr Bruskey!'' Gabby called, ''Hi Gina!'' she waved at various people, laughing happily as they reached a door at the end of the hall.

''I'll wait out here.'' Sasuke murmured.

Gabby let go of Marina's arm to hug Sasuke and nodded. ''Okay, we won't be long.'' she smiled and put her hand on the door handle. ''Guys… this is sorta hard for us to do, so it might be a bit awkward, but believe it or not, I've been dying to introduce you since last year.'' she said and opened the door.

Kiba and Marina exchanged a confused look before walked after Gabby into the room. What they saw shocked them.

Gabby pulled up a chair and sat down next to the hospital bed which had a girly looking boy in it, an oxygen mask over his face and wires stuck to his body, going even under the sheets. A machine was beeping next to the bed with his heart rate on it. His eyes were closed and his face looked peaceful.

Gabby stroked a strand of dark hair out of his face. She smiled at the boy lovingly before looking up at Marina and Kiba.

''Guys, meet my twin brother. Haku.''

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

DUM DUM DUM. Bet you lot didn't see THAT one coming!

GAAAAAAAH ! As promised from like 20 years ago! The next chapter of Crossroads!

Dammit, this one was supposed to be longer with more of Haku and a new OC of mine (well not really) appearing! But I really wanted to update and I promised Marina, so yeah. I can't update much anymore since I'm working from mornings early to afternoons 5 days a week ;L

BUT you got a point of view from Itachi-I know. It was horrible -.- and he was soooo OOC. I just wanted that point of the cupcake bit in his view as well as Gabby's. Jesus I hope you lot have already realized he and Gabby have had SOMETHING before. Otherwise I'll be really disappointed in you.

JUST LIKE THE HAKU BIT! WHY HASN'T ANYONE SAID 'OMG ALICE! DOES HAKU APPEAR IN THIS STORY!'

Yes! He does! Dear god. I had to spell it out for Marina Rose and I think I spelled it out for icyprincess1 as well. Pfft. Oh well, not everyone can be as perfect as me :D *get's rotten tomato's and a chair thrown at*

Okay so I don't want a too long A/N, just know I'm SOOOO sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try put the hospital scene up tomorrow (any guesses towards why Sasuke joined them to visit Haku? Hint: He's not Haku's best friend, not really. And it hasn't got anything to do with Gabby either).

I love Haku! Why did he have to die! I really, really, really love him! And yes! I have Zabuza in this too! Any guesses who he is? And the KakashiIruka bit? Couldn't help it XD

So last bit: I'll reply personally to your reviews if there's a question or anything, but I can't reply if you don't sign in! Don't take it bad, I love reviews, signed in or anomynus (I can't spell for my life. Thank god for spellcheck.) anonymous. But if you don't sign in I can't reply ;L

So this is all rushed, it's 2:48 in the morning and I WILL post this! Truthfully it came out not as I wanted. I wanted the talks with Kakashi longer and the thing with Shino was supposed to be a spy bug but that was rather trampled over because I thought it over at work and forgot how it went -.-

I have to ask something of you though. I know the next chapter will be kind-of-short. It has the explanation of Haku in the hospital and some background information on Gabby.

The one after that one has some GabbySasuke bonding and GabbyItachi moment.

Then I'm stuck. I might have some MarinaKiba moments in the one mentioned above but I don't have anything for after that. So suggestions are **welcomed. W e l c o m e n e d.**

So please shoot me with your ideas (:

Love ya'll! Thanks for sticking with me! :D OH and go read: Stuck in the Impossible by NeverShoutRawr ! It's an amazing ItachiOCHidan about a girl that falls into the Naruto world BUT not your typical 'I got sucked into the Naruto world' fic. It has nothing to do with the plot lines. But back away from Hikaru, he's mine! Muwahaha I love that boy, he's cute c:

And for the Fairytail lovers: go read Lost and then Found by Marina Rose. I can list off who is mine but that's a looong list. Just stay off: Lyon, Gray, Adrian, Nicholas, Charlie and Noah (those twoo are **girls and they are my babies! **I'm Ursula ! And MARRIED to Lyon!)

So screw 'I don't want a long authors note'. I always write shit on these things and get carried away. Pfft, that's what they're for right?

I'll hopefully update tomorrow! Remember: Send me in your ideas and review! That was supposed to be the other way around, but review! It's no 3:00 precisely and I'm offering up my precious sleep for you! (guilt trip *snickers* always works. *gets a shoe thrown at* GOD OKAY! I GET IT! STOP *get's a book thrown at* THROWING *get's an orange thrown at* THINGS *get's-* I GET IT BYE! *runs like hell*

**Send me the ideas! xxxxxxx**

Bleh edit at 3:15 precisely: icyprincess1, I hope you like Carla. You **better **like her =,=. More explained in next chapter! :D


	5. α вℓαcк ραѕт V

**cяσѕѕяσα∂ѕ.**

**_Uchiha High has secrets. Black ones. Gabby has a past. A black one. One she wishes to keep in the past. When two old faces reappear things start to mess up for Gabby and slowly her best friend get's pulled in to her dark world. ItachiOC KibaOC, Rating M._**

* * *

><p>α вℓαcк ραѕт<p>

c н α ρ т є я ƒ ι ν є

* * *

><p>AN: Guys, I love you c: Thank you sooo much for all the reviews. I just wanted to say, be warned: You were warned. Jkjk, after this chapter things are going to heat up a little. This part of my [at least] three parter is the sad and dark story. I promise the next part will be lighter! _I love you all :heart: ;D Your reviews make my heart smile and even Itachi smile._

**Lift**** is the English (and original) word for elevator. I can't be pissed to go back and change it the whole time, because I write 'lift' automatically.**

* * *

><p><em>* C R O S S R O A D S *<em>

_Twin Brother? _Marina gaped at Gabby who was still stroking the boy's hair out of his face.

''B-but you-you never told me you had a _brother_!'' Marina spluttered.

Gabby paused with stroking Haku's hair and looked over at her. ''I know…'' she murmured, ''I can't really talk about him.''

''…Ah. I get it.'' Marina smiled lightly at Kiba and then flounced over to Haku's other side, ''So, will he wake up anytime soon? I'd love to speak to him!'' she exclaimed brightly as Kiba moved to her side and pulled up a third chair.

''…'' Gabby resumed stroking Haku's hair and there was an awkward silence.

''Gabby…?'' Kiba asked carefully.

''He won't be waking up anytime soon.'' she told them with a sigh.

''What!'' Marina gasped and stared at her best female friend in disbelief.

''Haku…is in a coma.'' Gabby said and glanced down at her feet uncomfortably.

Within seconds Marina was out of her seat and threw her arms over Gabby. ''I'm so sorry!'' she cried out. ''What happened!''

''…'' Gabby's eyes crinkled slightly and for a second Kiba was afraid she was going to cry. ''He…got hit by a car.''

Gabby's stomach tightened and she wrapped her arms around it. Kiba looked at her in concern.

''Are you okay?'' he asked softly.

''Yes-_Kiba_!'' Gabby said his name in a scolding tone as something wiggled underneath his jumper.

''What?'' he asked innocently, clenching his arms around his stomach protectively.

''Aminals aren't allowed in the hospital.'' Gabby said sternly. Shame for her she misspoke 'animals' and lost her threatening image.

Kiba and Marina burst out in laughter as Akamaru joined in, poking his head through the collar of Kiba's jumper.

''So…tell us about Haku?'' Marina suggested after they were finished laughing.

Gabby's face twisted, ''There's not much to say.'' she said quickly, ''Two years ago he got hit by a car…he turned sickly and slipped into a coma a year and six months ago.'' her eyes filled with tears slightly.

''Oh man. Gabby.'' Marina cooed and pulled her in a hug.

''Want Sasuke.'' Gabby whispered, her voice childlike and the tears threatening to spill over.

''I'll get him.'' Kiba jumped up quickly and rushed to the door.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

Sasuke sat down on one of the plastic chairs outside Haku's room as Gabby lead Kiba and Marina into it. He folded his arms and lent his head back against the window.

He could hear them talking softly inside, laughing and a bark suddenly sounded. A smile lit up Sasuke's face. He had been suspecting Kiba brought that mutt along. After all, Kiba didn't go anywhere without Akamaru.

Something on his thigh buzzed and he reached for his cell phone in his pocket.

_One unread message._

Sasuke frowned, _'It's probably Naruto bugging me or probably Gaara taunting me about Gabby.' _he decided to read it. Not because he was curious of course, nah. He was in a good mood.

Itachi: _Pein knows something, Deidara is on his way to Nottinghill. Get out if you are there. Send me a txt back if you get this._

Sasuke almost dropped his phone as his eyes skimmed over the words. The. Fuck?

His phone buzzed again.

_One unread message._

Itachi: _Did you get the message?_

Sasuke just stared at it in disbelief, ''Why the fuck is he texting me? How did he get my number!'' he spoke out loud, earning a disapproving look from an elderly lady as she passed him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, debating wherever to reply or not. If it was true that Pein knew something… then it was Itachi who told him. But who sent Deidara to Nottinghill? Does that mean there are Akatsuki members at every hospital then?

His phone buzzed again.

_One unread message._

Itachi: _Sasuke, no jokes. Reply._

Sasuke blinked a couple of times and stared at his phone as the door opened in front of him, revealing a concerned looking Kiba.

''Gabby wants you. She's crying.'' he spoke.

He didn't even manage to finished the sentence. Sasuke thrushed his phone in his pocket and strode into the room.

Sasuke ignored the new buzzing in his pocket and put his arms around Gabby as tears rolled down her cheeks. He reached out a hand and softly touched Haku's cheek as he cuddled Gabby closer to him.

''I want Onee-chan.'' Gabby whimpered.

''He's right here, darling.'' Sasuke whispered in her ear.

''But he's not awake.'' Gabby murmured and brushed away a tear from her cheek. ''It's not fair.''

''Did you ever catch the person who hit him?'' Marina asked earning a slightly confused look from Sasuke.

''Of course-''

''No. The idiot drove away. He was probably drunk.'' Gabby interrupted Sasuke quickly.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as his phone buzzed for a second time since he had been in the hospital room.

Gabby apparently didn't notice because she calmly perched herself on his lap and started stroking Haku's hair again.

''Yeah. Drunk.'' Sasuke agreed, reaching for Haku's hand.

The four settled in a calming silence. Only the beeping of the heart monitor was heard and Sasuke's soft murmurs in Gabby's ear.

''Okay. That one felt like a fucking vibrator in my ass. Who's texting you, Sasu?'' Gabby complained, jumping off Sasuke's lap.

''No one important.'' Sasuke growled, getting his phone out again.

_Six unread messages._

_Seven unread messages._

_Eight unread messages._

Neji: _Wth, Deidara isn't in gym. B careful._

Itachi: _Sasuke answer me now._

Naruto: _Needle head is paceing._

Ino: _Where are you? xxxxxx_

Itachi: _Sasuke! I want an answer!_

Itachi: _I'll drive over Nottingham myself then._

Gaara: _Where is Gabby?_

Itachi: _Fuck this Sasuke. I need an answer._

_One unread message._

Itachi: _I'm coming._

Sasuke growled angrily and hit the reply button, _We're leaving, fuck off cunt. We don't need your sympathy. _

''Let's go.'' he decided and stood up.

''What? Alread-'' Gabby broke off suddenly.

''_Message. Message. Me-ssage. Meeeeesage! Message! MESSAGE! MES-SAAAAAAGE!_'' a high pitched voice started screaming loudly as she reached in her pocket and whipped out her Black Berry.

_One new message:_

_Neji, 'Be careful. Pein is pacing and Deidara isn't here. xxx'_

''Deidara is heading this way, come on.'' Gabby flashed a smile and bent down to kiss Haku's forehead. ''I love you.'' she murmured and walked out of the room, indicating to Marina and Kiba to follow her, leaving Sasuke alone.

Gabby didn't think Deidara would say anything if he caught them in Nottinghill, but it was always better to be on the safe side. She smiled at Marina as she caught her eye.

Sasuke left the room and closed the door gently behind him, ''Let's go.''

The four teenagers made their way down the hall, taking the lift to be quicker.

Sasuke felt his thigh buzz and took out his cellphone. He knew immediately who it was.

_One unread message._

Itachi: _Don't swear at me, little brother._

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Orochimaru-sensei! Our sensei isn't here.'' Ino called loudly over the field.

Pein rolled his eyes and growled softly. Two of his students weren't there and thus he was standing on the bleachers whilst Shino was on the other side of the field.

''I bet he's going after that girl again.'' Sasori murmured.

Kakazu glanced up from his group of Sophomores as if he actually heard Sasori say the word 'bet'.

''Sasori tell me. Why aren't you with your group?'' Pein asked.

''They're a waste of my time. They ace this class.'' Sasori shrugged his shoulders, glancing over at his cousins.

Gaara's red hair stuck out from his seat under a tree next to Kankuro and Temari. Temari was stealing glances at Shikamaru's bare upper body and smiling to herself.

''She's so troublesome.'' Shikamaru whined to Chouji as they did push ups. ''She's so bossy and hardly ever has a kind word and calls me a lazy ass.''

Itachi paced behind them with his cellphone in his hand. As long as Kakashi, Gai or any other teacher asides Orochimaru didn't see it he was fine.

A bead of sweat rolled over his chest and he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Glancing up at the bleachers and then to the other side of the field he caught a glance of Madara standing with his arms folded and in a glaring match with one of his students.

How the hell that girl managed to get Madara riled up so easily _and _not feel threatened by him Itachi had no idea.

All he knew is that she probably reminded him of Taylor and Gabby mixed together. Gabby's personality and Taylor's looks. Itachi smirked. He had always known Madara had a thing for Taylor. Just a shame she had gone for Tobi after all.

He snorted lightly getting a look from Shikamaru and Chouji. They continued their push ups quickly after a glare, letting Itachi return to his thoughts.

That was the first time Kakuzu had lost a bet-well Kakuzu and Kisame that was. Kisame had been moping for weeks about the thirty-three bucks he had lost.

Itachi glanced at Pein again. Pein had his iPhone out and was pacing the bleachers similar to what Itachi himself was doing on the grass.

As if on cue to the word iPhone, Itachi's Black Berry buzzed with a message. He opened it quickly and almost eagerly.

_One new message:_

_Sasuke, 'Your not my brother.'_

Itachi glared at the screen and looked up just as Shikamaru dropped to the ground out of breath. He looked at the younger boy icily.

''What! I'm done!'' Shikamaru complained.

''Two-hundred and fifty more.'' he ordered, ''both of you.'' with that Itachi turned on his heel, grabbing his shirt and bottle of water from the shade and stalking to the bleachers.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Leaving already?'' Carla asked surprised as the four teenagers stepped out of the lift.

''Yeah, we can't miss too much of school, right?'' Gabby beamed at her, only earning narrowed eyes.

''Gabby Momochi. You hate school.'' Carla said suspiciously, ''You'd take every single opportunity to skip it.''

''Yeah well… change of heart?'' it sounded more like a questioned and Carla narrowed her eyes even more at Gabby.

''Jesus Christ this is unreal! He's _stalking _me! Doesn't he have _school _right now?'' a loud voice complained and stormed through the doors of the hospital.

Key's dangled from the brunette girl's fingers and a scowl was set on her pretty face. Sunglasses were perched on her head and she was wearing a green school uniform.

''Shit.'' Gabby and Sasuke said in unison looking at each other. They glanced out side carefully and sure enough a familiar red mustang drove into the parking lot with the familiar blonde seated inside of it.

The girl caught sight of them and narrowed her eyes at them, ''What the heck are you two doing here?''

''Kimi.'' Gabby rolled her eyes.

''Seriously, I think you get dumber every time we meet.'' Sasuke smirked at her.

''I'm not dumb!'' the girl shrieked, ''I should make you kiss ground you brat!''

''Who's the brat around here?'' Sasuke retorted scornfully.

''Kimberly.'' Carla said sharply, ''Sasuke. Save it for later, obviously Deidara isn't here for nothing.''

''Wait-what's going on?'' Marina interrupted confused.

''Dammit. This figures.'' Gabby growled and pulled Marina back as she moved to have a closer look.

''Why?'' Kiba asked.

''How are you planning on getting rid of him then?'' Kimberly asked, everyone ignoring Kiba and Marina.

It was quiet as the eyes of Carla, Sasuke and Gabby flitted around to rest on Kimberly. The brunette started backing nervously.

''Oh no. No way. No way in hell.'' she stammered as Sasuke and Gabby rounded on her.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''I swear to god I'm going to kill those brats.'' Kimberly grumbled as she strutted out of the hospital towards Deidara's car that pulled in a parking space.

The blonde male glanced in his rearview window and saw her walking up to him. Deidara grinned nervously as she walked to the passengers side of his car.

''Kimi, un!'' he exclaimed as she yanked the door open. ''I was just going to see my grand-''

''Save it for later, Deidara.'' Kimberly snapped and sat down besides him, closing the door sharply. ''Let's go.''

''…go where?'' Deidara blinked at her in confusion.

''Where ever you were planning on asking me to go with you.'' Kimberly growled and buckled her sea tbelt.

''You're going with me, un!'' Deidara's face lit up in childlike brightness.

''Obviously.'' Kimberly muttered and folded her arms. She peeked at the mirror outside the car and then turned her gaze on Deidara who was still gawking at her. ''I'm sorry, don't you want me to be here?'' she scoffed.

''No, un! YES! I mean yes yeah!'' Deidara spluttered, ''Babe, I've been dreaming of this-''

''Save the crap for later.'' Kimberly cut him off, ''Get these things straight. This. Is. Not. A. Date.'' she stared at him for a moment until he nodded slightly, ''So I want McDonalds and Scream 4. I'm not paying and you are not to try and kiss me, get it?''

Deidara nodded again quickly.

…

''Deidara.''

''Yes, un?''

''Drive.''

The blonde blinked in surprise and then quickly started the car. Kimberly closed her eyes and let out a sigh as they drove away from the hospital. A small smiled curled over her lips.

Deidara glanced in the mirror as they drove out of the parking lot. His eyes caught sight of Gabby stepping out of the hospital before he turned the corner and was gone.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''So where are we going now?'' Marina asked as she realized Sasuke and Gabby weren't going to answer her and Kiba's questions.

''I've got to head home.'' Sasuke said and glanced at Gabby, ''You okay?''

''What-yeah.'' Gabby smiled quickly, leaving out the fact she knew Deidara had seen her.

''Okay, are you coming with me?'' Sasuke asked, sending Gabby a pointed look. He didn't believe her.

''Nope!'' Marina quickly said popping her 'p'. ''She's coming with me. Girl time.'' Marina looked at Kiba smugly who groaned.

''No, my mom is going to kill me.'' he whined, ''She'll know I skipped gym…''

''She won't kill you, Kiba.'' Marina rolled her eyes, ''Stop being so over dramatic.''

''Like you aren't dramatic.'' Gabby muttered under her breath.

''Psh, you're the drama queen here.'' Marina shot back.

''…''

Sasuke shuffled awkwardly as the three turned to smirk at him. ''Don't-''

Gabby jabbed a finger in his chest and he scowled at her.

''Personal space.'' he mumbled pushing her away. She just grabbed his arms and pulled herself back towards him.

''Oooh, you're so _cuuuute_.'' she cooed twirling a finger around a lock of his hair, ''And look at those cheeks!'' she pinched his cheeks.

''Enough!'' Sasuke exclaimed and turned away from her, ''Seriously. Personal space, woman.'' he snapped.

''Drama Queeeeen~!'' Marina and Gabby chanted.

''Let's just go!'' Sasuke snapped and stalked away from them.

''Aaw, Sasu-kunnie!'' Gabby whined running after him.

''Gabby stop it.'' he glared at her and folded his arms as they reached the bus stop.

''But baby~I lov-''

''I'm walking home. See you lot on Monday.'' Sasuke muttered and turned his back on her briskly, setting down the street in a firm pace.

''…shit.'' Gabby frowned, ''He's really upset.''

''He's just being over dramatic.'' Marina frowned too as they watched the Uchiha walk out of sight.

''No, I don't think so…'' Gabby sighed, _'That'll be another visit to Haku over the weekend. I owe him that.' _she grimaced and hauled the bus over.

Kiba and Marina shrugged their shoulders and walked after Gabby into the bus where the same bus driver that had driven them to the hospital was smiling brightly at them.

''Inuzuka compound, please.'' Gabby said shortly and stalked to the other end of the bus, leaving Marina and Kiba to their horror with the dialect speaking bus driver.

''Um…'' Marina's eyes were wide.

''Ah. I take it, Sasuke and her got in a huff?'' the bus driver asked them.

''Yeah-wait! Didn't you… speak with a-'' Marina gaped at him.

''Dialect? Naw child.'' the bus driver chuckled, ''It's just a thing between me and those two brats. The first time I met them they pretended they couldn't understand me.'' he winked at them. ''This ride is on the house too.''

Marina and Kiba grinned sheepishly and quickly hurried to Gabby who was glaring out of the window.

''Stupid Sasuke. Stubborn old fag. Damn idiot.'' she muttered curses under her breath and Kiba and Marina rolled their eyes at each other.

Gabby never could get to admit her own mistakes. She was too stubborn herself.

Just as Marina seated herself, her cell phone rang. ''Hi?''

''_Hi honey, it's Gina. Where are you?_'' her foster mother's voice sounded sweet in her ears.

''Hi Gina. I'm on the bus home with Kiba, Akamaru and Gabby. Why?'' Marina asked cheerfully.

''_Nothing much. Is Gabby coming too then_?'' Gina questioned.

''Gabby are you staying for-''

''Of course I'm staying for dinner,'' Gabby scoffed, ''Your mom is the second best person I know that can cook like a god.''

Marina grinned, ''Yes, she's staying for dinner too. Is that alright?''

''_Of course honey! Hurry up home, we have a surprise for you_.'' Gina sounded secretive and hung up the phone before Marina could ask any further.

She frowned but looked at Gabby who had caught her attention. ''Second best?''

Gabby froze-literally froze. She swallowed hard and then glanced at Marina carelessly.

''Yeah… You know. Sasuke's… Mom.'' Gabby murmured and then turned her back on her.

Kiba and Marina exchanged a strange look. Sasuke and Gabby were literally _always _complaining that his mom's food tasted like crap…

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Gina?'' Kiba called out cautiously.

''No way am I getting in that room. It's so dark and in the horror movies when you switch on the light the killer is always behind them.'' Gabby exclaimed as Marina tried to push her into her living room.

''Gabby! Stop being so over dramatic! Mom, where are you!'' Marina called out.

Gabby shrieked as she saw Kiba's hand move. ''KIBA NO! DON'T TURN ON THE-''

Kiba turned on the light.

Gabby screamed.

Marina screamed too.

''SURPRISE!'' voices yelled as people and dogs popped out from everywhere.

''…Gabby…can't…breathe…'' Kiba gasped, trying to pry Gabby from his neck.

''Good you idiot.'' Gabby snarled, ''We could have been killed.''

''You are so over dramatic, girl.'' Kiba's cousin Ryan snickered. The black dog at his feet barked in agreement and Gabby glared at them both.

''Okay, okay guys. Knock it off already-we don't want any arguments.'' Gina moved forward hastily.

Ryan and Gabby were both known to have explosive arguments. They were lucky they both went to different schools. Marina often complained that they should-

''Okay guys! Kiss and make out already!'' Marina said loudly pushing past them to sit down on the couch. ''I mean make up of course.'' her eyes twinkled mischievously.

''Marina. We aren't planning to and never will plan to get together.'' Gabby deadpanned, Ryan nodding in agreement.

''Sure, sure. But you all get out my house!'' Marina complained loudly, ''I want some-''

An unfamiliar bark sounded.

Or well for Gabby it sounded like any other bark but growing up in the Inuzuka compound taught you to be able to know every single bark.

''Who got a dog?'' Marina gasped, her eyes wide and she shot up from the couch.

The adults-it was really only Marina's foster parents, Kiba's parents and his uncle, aunt and Ryan- smiled secretively.

''Why don't you go upstairs and have a look.'' Gina suggested with a wink.

Marina and Kiba exchanged an excited look as Akamaru suddenly hurled up the stairs. Soon they thundered after him as Gabby collapsed in a chair with a groan.

''Not another mutt. I swear if it bites me-wait. Is it Marina's!'' Gabby shot up again disbelievingly and ran after Kiba and Marina.

''OH MY GOD!'' Marina shrieked.

Gabby almost ran into Kiba who was grinning broadly over Marina's shoulder at the Labrador pup in the middle of her room.

''Not another one.'' Gabby groaned but still with a smile on her face.

''She's adorable.'' Marina breathed in awe.

''She's yours.'' Gina said softly from behind them.

''Really? I get a dog?'' Marina asked, her voice twisted and tears appearing in her eyes, ''I've wanted one ever since Kiba got one.''

''We know. And here she is. You should say hello.'' Gina smiled.

Marina nodded and walked into the room slowly. The dog cocked her head and barked at her happily. Akamaru was scrutinizing the Labrador from under the bed.

''Hi there, girl.'' Marina whistled softly.

The Labrador barked as in reply and trotted up to Marina when the girl sank to her knees.

''So… what's your name?'' Marina asked, scratching the dog behind her ears. ''It must be…'' Marina glanced at Kiba who was coaxing a sulking Akamaru out from under the bed, ''Jazz.'' Marina decided as Kiba glanced back and smiled at her.

''That's cute.'' Gabby shuffled around nervously with a smile.

''Come say hello!'' Marina said brightly.

''Uuh… Does it bite?'' Gabby asked warily.

''She's a she. And no, Jazz doesn't bite. Right girl!'' Marina patted Jazz's head.

''Pft. That's what Kiba said about Akamaru and ten seconds later the mutt bit my ankle. I still have a scar.'' Gabby scoffed.

''That was your own fault!'' Kiba protested, ''You stepped out his tail!''

''Well you should trim his tail then!'' Gabby shot back.

That earned her strange looks and silence. She glanced from Gina, a snickering Ryan, Kiba and Marina until realizing you can't 'trim' a dogs tail.

''Oh… right.'' she grinned sheepishly and glared at Ryan.

''Come on.'' Marina said impatiently, gesturing her to get in the room. Gabby sighed and walked in, kneeling down next to Marina.

''I'm here, I'm here. No fear.'' Gabby muttered.

''Say hello, Jazz!'' Marina beamed.

Jazz barked suddenly at Gabby, making her loose her balance and toppling backwards.

''Whoa…'' Gabby stared at the dog wide eyed. ''I don't think animals like me very much…'' she declared making everyone laugh.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Bye Gabby!'' Marina called.

''Are you sure you don't want a lift home?'' Ryan creased his eyebrows slightly.

''…Are you _worried _about me, Ryan?'' Gabby asked smugly as she stood in the dark.

''_No_.'' Ryan spat out, ''It's just dark… Girls are usually… scared of the dark or something…'' he muttered trailing off lamely.

''It's fine.'' Gabby laughed, ''And besides, I live close by.''

''Sure. What ever.'' Ryan muttered and turned his back on her, disappearing in the house.

Marina waggled her eyebrows at Gabby, ''Are you sure you don't want a ride home from Ryan?'' she grinned suggestively.

''Ugh, stop it Marina. I do not like Ryan.'' Gabby wrinkled her nose, ''Anyway, thanks for the dinner Mrs Inuzuka. It was lovely.'' she smiled sweetly at Gina.

''No problem, darling. You're always welcome here. Now go scoot home before it get's too cold.'' Gina smiled back broadly.

''See you guys Monday.'' Gabby waved and made her way through the Inuzuka compound. It was a whole section where only Inuzuka's and blood relatives of the Inuzuka lived.

Gabby shoved her hands in her jacket pocket, shivering slightly in only tights. Those damn school uniforms were ridiculous.

Once she got to her street she started jogging. Reaching in her pockets Gabby suddenly remembered Kakashi had taken her house key as a punishment last week.

Her face fell and she rang the doorbell. All the lights were off in the house.

''Fuck.'' Gabby suddenly swore in realisation. Kakashi was at Iruka's! How could she forget! Now she was standing in the dark. It was cold and she had no where to go. She wasn't going to go back to Marina's, because frankly. Gabby was scared stiff of dogs. That was why Marina and Kiba always hanged at her place, Sasuke's place or someone else's.

Gabby dug in her pocket for her cell phone. It was switched off and she frowned, turning it back on.

_No battery. No battery. No battery._

The screen flashed those two words at her before promptly turning itself off again. Gabby scoffed in annoyance and jogged around the house to see if the back door was opened.

It was locked.

''Naturally.'' Gabby huffed, leaning against it. What now?

She jiggled all the windows, hoping one was open but with no success.

It was only when she reached her front door again that she realized she had to spend the night somewhere else.

Her feet were soon leading her to the only natural place in her mind.

The Uchiha's.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Ugh, Sasuke. Sasuke _wake. Up._'' Gabby groaned as she prodded the dark haired boy who was spread out all over his king sized bed leaving no room for her.

The git.

''Sasuke!'' Gabby hissed, trying not to wake any one other then Sasuke up. She had let herself in with Sasuke's key that he always had under the flower pot. He never needed it since his mom was always home when he got back.

The only thing he needed it for was to lock the door in the mornings since his mom worked early shifts.

''_Sasuke_.'' she slapped him sharply.

''Fucking hell. Fuck the fuck off.'' Sasuke snarled sleepily and promptly turned his back on her.

Gabby stared at him in disbelief. She knew Sasuke didn't live being deprived from his sleep-but she _hated _being sworn at. That was why leaving Hidan and Gabby _alone_ in _one _room when they were arguing together was _not _a good idea.

''Wake up you bastard!'' Gabby snapped, prodding at him again.

''Piss off Gabby. Go sleep couch something.'' Sasuke mumbled, ''I don't wanna see you.'' he croaked out waving her away with a limp hand.

''Gah. You are _so _getting it in the morning Sasuke.'' Gabby hissed through narrowed eyes, eventually she turned on her heel and stormed out of his room.

It was dark in the Uchiha house since everyone was sleeping, so she tiptoed past Mikoto and Fugaku's room.

Daring to make more noise once she got at the end of the hall where the spare bedroom and the bathroom was, she sloppily opened the door of the bathroom and locked it behind her.

Only to knock into a clean laundry basket and stub her toe.

''Fucking hell!'' she hissed, ''Dam basket, go die or something!'' she snarled under her breath.

Gabby flicked the light on and grabbed the first dark shirt off the top of the pile of laundry. It looked like Sasuke's-maybe new since she hadn't seen it before.

She quickly undressed and slid the shirt over her bra and boxer shorts. She refused to wear panties or thongs to Ino and Sakura's horror. Gabby tied her hair into a loose bun and sat down on the toilet to pee.

Once she was done and also had removed her make up with Mikoto's make up remover pads she made her way out of the bathroom, flushing the toilet without a second thought which made a noise like a fricking tornado.

Gabby winced at the noise and accidentally knocked into the door of the spare room when she closed the bathroom door. She stood still and held her breath for a moment, listening to see if she woke up Sasuke or his parents.

Her eyes felt heavy and she trudged down the stairs, watching her step under heavy lidded eyes. Gabby made up her bed on the couch and it wasn't until she was almost asleep that she realized there was a _bed _in the spare room.

''I'm so stupid.'' she grumbled and closed her eyes finally.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Gabby, Gabby. Darling. Wake up.'' a soft hand shook Gabby awake.

She groaned and cracked her eyes slightly open, ''Sorry. Did I wake you, Mikoto?'' she croaked out.

''What? No.'' Sasuke's mom smiled at her, ''Why are you here?''

''Kakashi at Iruka's. Key punishment last week.'' Gabby murmured, snuggling deeper in the couch, feeling cold.

''Ah. I get it. And you had a spat with Sasuke I take it?'' Mikoto asked earning a nod from Gabby. ''No wonder he was so grumpy last night. I bet you weren't allowed to sleep in his bed?''

A figure froze at the bottom of the stairs.

''Bloody bastard. Poison his breakfast.'' Gabby grumbled and shivered.

''Oh Gabby.'' Mikoto smiled as she watched Gabby slip halfway into dreamland again. She glanced up as movement startled her.

''Shouldn't you be going, mother?'' the silk voice pushed it's way through Gabby's mind and she frowned slightly.

Where did she know that voice?

''Ah, oh no.'' Mikoto hurriedly grabbed her bag, ''Can you put a blanket over Gabby. She's freezing cold. Poor Sasuke is going to get it when he wakes up. Bye darling.'' she blew a kiss over the couch and pressed one against Gabby's temple before hurrying to the front door.

Gabby groaned as she heard it slam shut. ''Fuck off.'' she muttered and tried to wiggle deeper in the couch.

''Always has a word for everything.'' a voice murmured near her ear and she felt a blanket being placed over her.

Gabby frowned. Her eyes flickering behind her eyelids.

She knew that voice. It brought shivers to her, good shivers and a light feeling in her head.

What or who was it?

''Sleep tight.'' a very faint feeling of lips over her ear.

It was quiet and then

'''tachi.'' Gabby smiled to herself. She knew that voice, it was her safety harbor. ''Goodnight, Itachi.'' she murmured, ''Your cooking is the best.'' and Gabby fell asleep once more.

Itachi stiffened at the door as she mentioned his name. His heart felt heavy and he shook his head, a very faint smile visible on his face, leaving the living room and going back to his room-the spare room.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Psh. Whoever saw THAT one coming. I want scenes or ideas of what would have happened if Gabby actually went to the spare room to sleep. It was an idea but I couldn't do it since that was moving too fast xD -so send me in a small scene or idea of what would happen if Gabby found herself in the same bed as Itachi !

Sorry Marina :L I rushed your scene because I didn't have any idea's and just wanted to bring Jazz in. :c And I didn't want the chapter to be filled with crap because I didn't know anything. Random fact: Ryan was thrown in at the very last second, he was an unexpected character and just popped up. Now he's being veeery sexy in my bed. What do you think of him, and what do you want to see of him? :D

_Just realized I never did a disclaimer, so here goes:_

_I don't own the world of Naruto or it's characters…I only own Hidan.  
><em>_Hidan: Like fuck you own me, you bitch! You own fuck , not even yourself!  
><em>_Alice: *giggles* does that mean YOU own me?  
><em>_Hidan: …  
><em>_Gabby: rrrrrrrrrriight. Awkwardness. See ya next chapter, some… *flips through papers* WHAT THE FUCK? ITACHIGABBY TIME!  
><em>_Alice: *runs*  
><em>_Hidan: DON'T YOU FUCKING RUN AWAY FROM ME! I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU YET! *runs after her*  
><em>_Gabby: ITACHI GABBY TIME! YOU BITCH! I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU YET! *runs after her*  
><em>_Itachi: …_

_Marina: Yup. All her OC's hate her. Next time ItachiGabby time and … wait- The author has no idea what to put in the next chapter so __**suggestions are welcome**__. *mutters* terrible author. Why the hell did Marina Rose give me to her!_

_As for Icyprincess1 : Like! :D You know who I mean ^^  
><em>_As for NeverShoutRawr: if you didn't get the hint in this chapter… I'm sorry to say Hidan says you're an idiot.  
><em>_Hidan: You blaming everything on me again! Dammit~Imma fucking screw you over and then offer you to Jashin-sama!  
><em>_Alice: *giggles* BYE~!_

Side Note: **NEVERSHOUTRAWR** DO SOMETHING TO FANFICTION BECAUSE I CAN'T MESSAGE YOU AGAIN DX  
>I hope you like this character I mentioned~<p>

Hidan: Because if you don't you're a fucking idiot.  
>Alice: Don't mind Hidan, he's just pissed he doesn't get an OC in Crossroads. I just haven't thought of one yet. So he might get a big of love…<br>Hidan: Fucking serious!  
>Alice: Yeah I'll pair you with Kakuzu *snickers and runs for her life*<br>Hidan: F^&^%WBDRGSHL)%%% BEEP BEEP BTH^*%$WG%$$ BEEP BEEP. *runs after Alice with his scythe.* I'M NOT A FUCKING FAG!

Gabby: Bloody hell, her author notes are even longer then the story. Moron. Review and make us all happy! :D


	6. α вℓαcк ραѕт VI

**cяσѕѕяσα∂ѕ.**

**_Uchiha High has secrets. Black ones. Gabby has a past. A black one. One she wishes to keep in the past. When two old faces reappear things start to mess up for Gabby and slowly her best friend get's pulled in to her dark world. ItachiOC KibaOC, Rating M._**

* * *

><p>α вℓαcк ραѕт<p>

c н α ρ т є я ѕ ι χ

* * *

><p>AN: Long ass chapter filled with shit. Filler, sorry! Authors note at the ending filled with spam(: x

**Disclaimer: **No owning Naruto characters. Only Gabby and Marina fully belong to me. Taylor is all** NeverShoutRawr**'s and Kimberly is partly** Icyprincess1**'s and partly mine for her behaivour.

* * *

><p><strong>Banners! Made my me! *remove spaces*<br>Gabby1: http: / / s1101. photo bucket. com/albums/g430/xalicelouise/?action=view¤t=crossroadsbanner. jpg#!oZZ6QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F%. com%2Falbums%2Fg430%2Fxalicelouise%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current%3Dcrossroadsbanner. jpg****  
>Gabby2 (imagine Itachi with longer hair) : <strong>http: / / s1101. photo bucket .com /albums/g430/xalicelouise/?action=view¤t=#!oZZ4QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F% .com%2Falbums%2Fg430%2Fxalicelouise%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current%3DCrossroadsscene- 1. jpg  
><strong>Marina:<strong> http: / / s1101. photo bucket. com /albums/g430/xalicelouise/?action=view¤t=crossroadsbanner . jpg#!oZZ5QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F%. com%2Falbums%2Fg430%2Fxalicelouise%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current%3Dcrossroadsbanner2. jpg

* * *

><p><em>* C R O S S R O A D S *<em>

''Uurgh.'' Gabby groaned, she felt stiff all over. She glanced up at the living room clock, it was almost ten thirty.

'_Almost time to wake up Sasuke.' _she smiled smugly and staggered towards the kitchen for a drink first. She needed a cigarette.

Gabby stretched her arms up high above her head. Mr and Mrs Uchiha would be out by now and Sasuke is still asleep probably. He doesn't get up until at least twelve in the weekend.

Sasuke's shirt she was wearing lifted up slightly. Gabby closed her eyes as she yawned stumbling blindly into the kitchen.

A crash made her freeze and her eyes shot open.

Itachi was staring at her, his hand -and mouth- half open and a pan lying at his feet.

''The _fuck_?'' Gabby hissed, her eyes wide as they travelled over his bare chest. A ball formed in her throat, making her swallow hard as they lingered on his boxer shorts.

Itachi cleared his throat, making her eyes snap up to his face. His own eyes refocused on face slightly guilty. ''You're up…early.'' he commented lamely, eyes darting to her figure only clad in a shirt.

''I-I don't sleep much.'' Gabby mumbled unwillingly, her eyes cast down to the floor.

Itachi narrowed his eyes confused, ''You love your sleep.''

Gabby's head shot back up and she glared at him, ''None of your business, Uchiha.'' she spat and turned on her heel.

''Keep the shirt.'' Itachi called back, ''It looks better on you then me.'' he smirked.

Gabby paused for a moment, her whole face heating up and then she continued storming away. '_Never mind that cigarette.' _Gabby growled softly.

Sasuke was indeed asleep when she slammed the door to his room open. He was lying on his side, hugging his pillow to his chest.

Anger filled Gabby up and she yanked the pillow away from him and proceeded to smack him over the head ruthlessly with it.

''Gabby! Gerroff me! No! Stop! Go'way!'' he yelled, his voice coming out croaky.

''You-'' SMACK ''-bloody-'' SMACK ''-horrible-'' SMACK ''-fucking-'' SMACK ''-annoying-'' SMACK ''GIT!'' Gabby yelled.

''Whaddaido?'' Sasuke groaned as Gabby flung the pillow away from her. He closed his eyes and then cracked one open again, ''Why are you wearing Itachi's shirt?'' he asked suspiciously.

Gabby threw her arms in the air and huffed loudly, she turned on her heel once more and stormed out of the room.

She stomped to the bathroom where she turned the shower on before remembering she didn't have any clothes.

''Fuck sake!'' she snarled to herself, storming back to Sasuke's room and kicking the door open.

Sasuke was half asleep again, curled in a ball this time and hugging the pillow to his chest again. Gabby could swear she even saw drool coming out of his mouth.

''Gross.'' she grumbled, looking through his drawers and stuff for clothes to wear. Sasuke tried to ignore the noise she had been making for a good ten minutes, between the beeping of her cell phone when she got a text from someone.

''There's a set of clothes of yours in the spare room.'' Sasuke finally murmured.

''Thank god!'' Gabby smiled in relief, leaving his room quickly.

''But Itachi sleeps there, so knock first.'' Sasuke continued, before turning around again, not realizing Gabby had already closed the door and was on her way to the spare room.

Gabby threw the door of the spare room open. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door. Her face lit up at the sight of three shirts of hers and a pair of tight jeans and a pair of abused shorts she wore last year to Sasuke's surprise party.

In one of the drawers at the side of the wardrobe there were a few of her boxers and two bra's. Gabby took them gratefully and turned around with her arms filled with a black shirt, the tight pair of jeans, boxer shorts and a bra.

Itachi was staring at her from the door opening, clad in only a towel, riding low on his hips and his hair still dripping from the obvious shower he just had.

Gabby blinked a few times and swallowed hard as her eyes roamed over his body.

Itachi swore at himself mentally as he watched her shyly brush her fringe out of her face with three fingers. He forced a smirk on his face.

''Like what you see?'' he drawled, moving forwards into the room.

Gabby's eyes glanced up at him from under her eyelashes, almost making him take a step back. He had almost forgotten that one of her eyes was a lighter shade of brown then the other.

Oh who was he kidding? He had never forgotten that.

''I've seen better.'' was her final soft reply as she brushed passed him and left him standing on his own in the spare room.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire! _a voice in her head taunted her.

'_Oh shut up, Hidan.' _Gabby groaned as she reached the bathroom and locked it behind her quickly. Yes she had named the so called devil on her shoulder Hidan. What happened to the angel, you ask? Hidan killed it.

_Yeah you've seen better as in no clothes on him at all. _the voice continued and Gabby groaned again. She then realized the shower she had turned on was off.

''God dammit, 'tachi.'' she growled, realizing Itachi had taken her shower. The name slipped out her mouth before she could stop it and Gabby heard him chuckled outside the door and then footsteps disappear down the stairs.

In the Uchiha residence for some reason -Naruto, Gabby, Tobi and Deidara swore it wasn't their fault- there was only a limited hot water. If someone used the shower, it took another good two hours at least for the hot water to come back.

Gabby had been under a cold shower before and that was when she was hung over. She had no wish to go under a cold shower when she _wasn't _hung over.

''Temari it is then.'' Gabby sighed and pulled off Itachi's shirt, tossing it in a hamper with her boxer shorts and bra quickly following. She got redressed and flung a brush through her hair.

Glaring at her reflection, Gabby made her way to the master bedroom where Sasuke's mom kept her make-up and applied powder, mascara and lip-gloss before walking back to Sasuke's bedroom.

''_He _stole my shower so I'm going to Temari's. I'll be back this evening for our film night.'' Gabby informed the dark haired boy, still curled up on his bed lazily. Only this time his eyes were open.

''Hm? Oh-okay.'' Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

Gabby scowled at him and turned her back to him. She was out the door and halfway down the stairs when he realized something and his eyes flew open.

''GABBY! WAIT!'' Sasuke howled, sprinting after her and almost falling down the stairs.

''What Sasuke?'' Gabby asked impatiently.

''Temari is related to Gaara.'' Sasuke said as if that made it all clear.

''Uuh, yeah. They're cousin's remember? They live in the same house, remember?'' Gabby replied deliberately slowly.

''Yeah, I'm not stupid. I know that.'' Sasuke snapped.

''Then what are you on about!'' Gabby rolled her eyes.

Sasuke was bouncing on the balls of his feet, a scowl set upon his face as Gabby stared at him and he refused to look at her.

''Do you like Gaara?'' he blurted out.

''Honestly, Sasuke.'' Gabby shook her head irritated and stormed out of the Uchiha residence, slamming the door behind her.

''Gabby!'' Sasuke yelled, ''Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!''

''Oh fuck off, Sasuke! Don't ask such _stupid _questions. I'll see you tonight.'' Gabby yelled back and heard the door slam as Sasuke stormed back to his room in a huff.

Gabby stormed down the gravel to the end of the drive way and paused to light a cigarette. She felt awful. She _hated _arguing with Sasuke. He was like her third half, Haku being her second half.

She glanced up, getting the feeling she was being watched. Gabby's lips curled down in a frown as she locked eyes with Itachi for a moment. His eyes travelled to the cigarette and he also frowned.

Gabby just shook her head and started down the street to Temari, Kankuro and Gaara's house.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

Itachi felt like a stalker.

Itachi felt a lot of things.

Itachi certainly felt something he shouldn't.

His face turned into a frown as his cell phone rang and he reached for it.

''Itachi.''

''_Itachi, it's Sasori. Hidan won't make it tonight, he has a family dinner or something._'' the familiar red head drawled.

''Hm.'' Itachi made a sound to let him know he was listening.

''_Deidara seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth. You should give him a call._'' Sasori continued.

''Of course, me.'' Itachi rolled his eyes, watching Gabby walk down the street. _Stalker_.

''_Madara is stalking that girl from his gym project. Tobi is meeting up with Taylor._'' Sasori sounded irritated.

Itachi smiled briefly at the mentioning of Taylor's name. Gabby's best friend-they weren't that close anymore that they saw each other everyday actually, quite the opposite. Nobody hardly ever saw anything of Taylor now-a-days apart from Tobi and occasionally Madara.

''_Pein and Konan are going out. Kakuzu is going to a poker tournament, Kisame has a meeting with his swim club, Zetsu is doing god knows what._'' Sasori informed Itachi in a bored tone.

''So all in all, we're not doing anything tonight.'' Itachi spoke.

''_Nope. I'm going to find myself a chick and maybe go after Madara and annoy the shit out of him._''

Itachi could almost see Sasori's smirk. The heartless bastard, ''You do know that one day there will be a girl that can resist you, Sasori.''

''_Psh, they wish. There will never be a girl that I have to work for._'' Sasori snorted.

''Just wait Sasori.'' Itachi grinned, ''You go find a chick, I'll stay home tonight.''

''_You sure? I can hit up a chick for you._'' Sasori offered slightly hopefully.

''I'll see you on Monday, Sasori.'' Itachi said firmly and hung up the phone. He searched through his contacts for Deidara. The phone got picked up on the third ring.

''_Hello_?'' a groggy voice asked.

''Is this Deidara?'' Itachi asked carefully.

''_No this is Kimberly on Deidara's phone. What the hell do you want?_''

''Kimberly. What are you doing waking up with Deidara's phone?'' Itachi asked amused.

''_Oh fuck, Itachi. Listen, _nothing _happened here._'' Kimberly hissed panicked.

''Hm?'' Itachi wasn't convinced.

''_Yeah_. _We only had hot and steamy sex-OUCH, UN!'' _Deidara's voice howled and a crash sounded.

''_Deidara, shut the hell up. Itachi, what ever it is, it'll wait until Monday. Goodbye._'' Kimberly snapped and hung up the phone.

Itachi chuckled to himself and looked back out of the window. Gabby was long gone by now, leaving him alone in the house with Sasuke.

Who wouldn't even acknowledge him as his brother.

''Which I deserve.'' Itachi whispered, fogging up the window slightly with his breath.

*_ C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Who is it?'' Temari called.

''Flipping Hagrid, now hurry the fuck up and open this door! I'm dying out here!'' Gabby yelled through the door.

''Oh em gee! My Hogwarts letter!'' Kankuro howled and seconds later the door got flung open and Gabby got glomped by a Kankuro in only boxer shorts.

''GET OFF ME!'' Gabby screeched. ''TEMARI! GAARA!''

''Kankuro, get off her.'' Temari's voice sounded threatening and once Kankuro had let go of Gabby, she could see the frying pan in Temari's hand.

''Gross, Kan. Go put on some clothes.'' Gabby wrinkled her nose and strutted passed him into the house.

''Mornin'.'' Gaara smirked at her from the kitchen.

''Good morning to you too, Gaara.'' Gabby mumbled as she took in all his bare-chested glory.

''See anything you like?'' Gaara noted playfully reminding Gabby why she was here.

''Maybe, but I fricking need a shower.'' Gabby growled with a wink before she stormed out of the kitchen. ''I'M IN THE SHOWER!'' she yelled as she ran up the stairs to the bathroom whilst patting her warms cheeks that flushed a bright red as Gaara flashed through her mind.

A full hour and twenty minutes later, a smiling Gabby ventured into the kitchen. Her hair slightly damp and her cheeks rosy from the long hot shower.

By now both Kankuro and Gaara -to Gabby's disappointment- were dressed and Temari had already tidied up the breakfast stuff.

''So, what are we going to do now?'' Gabby asked, seating herself on the counter.

''Why are you here?'' Temari asked, pulling her off the counter.

''Ug, _someone _neglected to tell me his _brother _was living with him again.'' Gabby scowled.

''…oh.'' Temari nodded thoughtfully.

Two buzzes and one loud hardcore ring tone filled the silent kitchen. Gabby, Temari and Kankuro reached for their phones.

''What?''

''Temari.''

''Yo.''

Gaara raised an eyebrow at their faces that slowly brightened.

''It was Marina!''

''Tenten called!''

''Neji is being harassed by Naruto.''

''So?'' Gaara frowned confused.

''A new Walmart opened near the Inuzuka Compound.'' Gabby grinned broadly.

''Oh for fuck sake.'' Gaara groaned, ''You and your Walmart obsession.''

Gabby, Temari and Kankuro smiled sweetly.

''_Fine._''

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''So what are we doing?'' Marina asked.

''Shika has the list.'' Naruto pointed out, rocking on the balls of his feet excitedly.

''Do you think the other Walmarts have warned this one yet?'' Kiba asked with a grin.

''Let me see, Shika.'' Gabby held out her hand for the paper. ''Hm…''

''We did the sick thing last time.'' Marina leant over her shoulder.

''We did the alarm clocks before that…''

''War we did before that one…''

''Hide the flag then…''

''Hide and seek!'' Naruto cheered.

''You've _got _to be kidding me?'' Gaara scoffed.

But the looks he received told him they weren't.

There were glanced exchanged.

''Not it!''

''Not it!''

''Not it!''

''Not it!''

''Not it…'' Gaara quickly piped up and all looks went to Shikamaru.

''Troublesome.'' he groaned, ''One-hundred…ninety-nine…ninety-eight…''

Everyone scrammed.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Here!'' Gabby called, running through the store and receiving strange looks from shoppers and security guards.

''On it!'' Temari giggled.

They were excluding Shikamaru with fifteen: Gabby, Marina, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Shino and Ino's cousin Mai-who Neji had seemed to taken a liking to.

Naruto had pulled a blushing Hinata with him on Gabby's orders. Marina had disappeared with Kiba. Neji had followed Ino and Mai, Sakura and Chouji had stopped at the sweet department, Sakura trying to get Chouji to hide. Gaara had been kicked after Kankuro by Temari _and _Gabby, leaving Temari and Gabby to hide.

''Where?'' Temari whispered.

''Back of the store, Shika is too lazy to walk all the way over there.'' Gabby snickered as they rushed through the store.

Temari ran after Gabby who turned a corner-only to smack straight into her back. ''What are you-''

Gabby started giggling. Madara was with his back to them and his hands were planted firmly on his hips. A brunette girl, in the same year as Gabby and the others was mirroring him with a glare on her face.

''Why are you following me, Madara?'' the girl demanded, her blue eyes sparkling in anger.

''Why would _I _follow _you_?'' Madara sneered.

''Well. You tell me, _Uchiha._'' the girl demanded. ''_Stalker_.'' she hissed, turning sharply on her heel and storming away.

''Quick.'' Gabby hissed, ''Before he turns around and sees us.''

Temari and Gabby quickly ran back down the isle, Gabby digging in her pockets and Temari listening out for Shikamaru.

''Got it!'' Gabby cheered brightly and Temari glanced around.

''…'' Temari sweat dropped, ''A sugar stick?''

''Survival.'' Gabby told her seriously and ripped the packet open.

Temari gaped at her as she devoured the stick within seconds. ''Nothing for me!'' she cried out in mock disdain.

''Nope.'' Gabby winked, popping the 'P'. ''Now let's go hide!'' she exclaimed brightly.

Temari sweat dropped again. The sugar had just kicked in.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''…eh, Naruto? Are you sure you're not lost?'' Hinata asked carefully, her face still slightly pink from being dragged away by Naruto.

''Of course we're not lost!'' Naruto beamed at her, ''It's only a Walmart…a _huge _Walmart…''

Hinata sweat dropped as he produced a sugar stick from his pocket.

''Ah ha! Survival!'' he cried out, stuffing it in his mouth and grabbing Hinata's hand. ''Let's go hide!'' he cheered.

''O-okay…'' Hinata blushed again as he pulled her through the shop, _I just hope this doesn't backfire…a hyperactive Naruto… _she thought nervously.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Shush Akamaru! Stop being so jealous!'' Kiba patted his partner affectionally, watching Marina interact with Jazz, jealous himself of the attention Marina was giving the dog.

''We should hide in the pet department,'' Marina told them brightly pulling two sugar sticks out of her pocket. ''Shika won't come there.''

Kiba started to hold out his hand for the sugar stick but withdrew it scowling as Marina gave it to Jazz and ate the other.

''Survival!'' she chanted brightly, ''Come on!''

Jazz barked happily and ran after the girl who sped off.

Kiba crossed his arms, scowling. Akamaru seemed to be scowling too. Seriously, that dog was stealing his place with Marina. And Kiba did not like it one bit. His stomach churned uncomfortably and Kiba felt weird.

_What the hell? _Kiba frowned, he had never felt this way before. He should speak to Ryan later on.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Ug, look at this Mai.'' Ino held up a skirt with a disgusted face, ''Who would ever want to wear _this_. Tasteless.''

Mai glanced at a woman holding up the exact same skirt to her. The woman gave Ino a shocked look and quickly hung it back.

Neji caught Mai's eye and smirked at the white blonde girl. Mai grinned back and rolled her eyes with a slight blush.

''Ino, we should go and hide.'' Neji spoke up.

''Urg, I'm not hiding in _this _department. Why isn't Sasuke-kun here again?'' she whined.

''I think the brown haired girl told us he was being a…'' Mai giggled slightly, ''…a cunt.'' she almost whispered and made Neji smirk again.

Obviously the girl wasn't used to swearing. Gabby _had _been ranting about how much Sasuke was being an ass. Neji hadn't missed the smug look on Gaara's face either.

''Fine, let's go somewhere else, Ino.'' Neji rolled his eyes, ''Before Shikamaru finds us first.''

''Pfft. Right.'' Ino mumbled and started to walk again.

''Sorry, she's always like this.'' Mai apologized to Neji.

''Ah, I know. I'm in her class.'' Neji winked at the blonde girl again, making her blush again. _Too cute_. He grinned. ''Ino, aren't you forgetting the survival mode thing?'' he called after the girl.

''No way, I'm on a diet!'' she turned to glare at him making Mai giggled besides him.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Chouji! Come. On!'' Sakura groaned as Chouji was filling a basket with sweets.

''Survival!'' Chouji protested.

''You lot and your stupid sugar addiction.'' Sakura grumbled, ''You're just going to get even more fa-''

''DON'T SAY IT!'' Chouji yelled at her, dropping his basket.

''Chouji! You'll make us be found first!'' Sakura shushed him hastily.

''I'M NOT FAT!'' Chouji howled, ''I'M _PUDGY! PUDGY OKAY!''_

''I know! I know!'' Sakura glanced around frantically. People were giving them weird looks. ''Just be quiet before Shikamaru-''

''Found you.'' Shikamaru turned the corner, his hands laced together behind his head. ''You're the first as well.''

''Damn.'' Sakura glared at Chouji who was picking up his basket happily.

''Great. Chouji will go buy this and find Gabby-sensei.'' he said brightly, heading to the checkouts.

''Hey, Sakura. Isn't that girl in our year?'' Shikamaru asked, as a brown haired girl stalked passed them.

''Oh yeah…I don't know her name though.'' Sakura frowned thoughtfully, ''She looks angry.'' she commented.

''Uh huh…'' Shikamaru nodded absentmindedly. ''Now to find the others…troublesome.''

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Ouch! Kankuro! That was my toe you oaf!'' Gabby snapped, grabbing her foot that Kankuro had stepped on when they ran into each other.

''You're so clumsy, brother.'' Temari snickered.

''Very funny.'' Gabby shot at Temari with a glare.

''Sh.'' Gaara hissed at them, ''I hear…''

''Shikamaru!'' Temari breathed.

The four-or well three- looked at each other in panic and all sped a different way, Gaara being pulled along by Gabby and Kankuro being pulled along by Temari.

''Hey! Hey! Slow dow-'' Gaara's yell got muffled by Gabby spinning around and pressing her hand to his mouth whilst she pressed him against a wall.

''You're so funny, Sasori-kun.'' a voice giggled.

''Hm.'' Sasori's only answer as always.

''Shit.'' Gabby giggled as she looked up at Gaara's sea green eyes. Wait-sea green? When did they ever change from _green _to _sea green_?

Her mouth went slightly slack as she stared into them. Gaara swallowed at her gaze. Her two coloured brown eyes were rather intimidating. He brushed her fringe away as she moved closer.

Her tongue ran over her lips that felt dry as he moved closer.

…

''For fuck sake! Leave me _alone _Madara!'' a voice shrieked.

''Don't yell!'' Madara yelled.

''I'm not yelling!'' the voice yelled back. ''STALKER! HELP! RAPE! MURDE-oomph!''

There was a silence.

Then a loud slapping noise rang out through the department as a brunette girl rushed passed them, her face bright red and fingers pressed against her lips in shock.

Gabby peeked around the corner and giggled at the sight of Madara holding a hand against a red hand print on his face.

''…'' he saw her. ''Gabby…''

''Shit.'' she squeaked and ran.

''Get your ass back here!'' Madara roared.

''No!'' she yelled, rushing through the shop.

''Gabby!'' Marina looked up in shock to see Gabby hurling towards her.

''RUN!'' Gabby screeched and then Marina saw the murderous look in Madara's eyes.

''Shit!''

The two girls hurled around the corner, promptly smacking into a certain silver haired guy and a smaller silver haired girl.

''Sorry!'' Marina gushed, holding out a hand to the girl she had knocked over.

The girl smiled at her shyly and took her hand.

''_Gabby_! You fucking bitch! Get back here!'' Hidan roared as Gabby sprinted away again with Marina on her heels. ''Stay here.'' Hidan said to the smaller silver haired girl and sprinted after them.

''We've got Madara _and _Hidan after us! Oh shit!'' Gabby groaned.

''Correction _you _have them after you.'' Marina said.

''Then why are you running!'' Gabby snapped.

''Good point-oof!'' Marina slammed into a blonde girl.

''Eek! Sasori-kun!'' the girl squealed, falling to the ground.

''Gabby…'' Sasori growled.

''MARINA!'' Gabby pointed at Marina promptly and Sasori spun to glare at Marina.

''GABBY!'' Marina shrieked and they started off in a sprint again.

''God dammit, Marina! You _ruined_ my date!'' Sasori yelled.

''ME!'' Marina screamed.

''Oh shit!'' Gabby swerved to the right as Hidan came charging around the corner straight into Sasori.

''Oh crap. What are we going to do?'' Marina whimpered as the two girls hid behind a cloths rack.

''Where's Jazz?'' Gabby whispered back, noticing the pup gone.

A small whine came from the front of Marina's jacket and a bulge inside of it moved.

''Here.'' Marina giggled slightly, ''But what are we going to do?''

''I don't know…but did you noticed Madara stopped chasing us?'' Gabby murmured.

''That was probably me…'' a small voice said besides them.

''Holy-'' Gabby jumped up in shock, staring at the girl. ''Hey…you're in our year right?''

''Yeah… I'm Suzie.'' the girl smiled shyly. ''You're Gabby and Marina right?''

''Uh huh. Who are you hiding for?'' Marina asked, peeking over the clothes.

''Madara.'' Suzie scowled, ''He's stalking me.''

''Mm.'' Gabby grinned, ''I think I might have an idea why.''

''What?'' Suzie's eyes went wide.

''You-''

''GABBY!'' Marina screeched as Sasori grabbed her arm suddenly.

''Got you!'' Sasori smirked, ''Now…''

''Oh please Sasi. You're just using this as an excuse to get away from that bimbo.'' Gabby scoffed.

Sasori let go of Marina's arm and glared at Gabby, ''Don't call me that.''

''I'll call you what ever I want…_Sasi-sempai_.'' Gabby taunted him, stepping backwards slowly.

Sasori's lips turned into a smirk slyly making Gabby gulp.

''…Hidan is behind me…right…?'' she gulped.

Marina and Suzie nodded fearfully.

''You little bitch. You can't run from me-'' Hidan growled before getting interrupted.

''HIDE AND SEEK TAG!'' Naruto yelled, ''COME AND GET ME YOU BASTARDS!''

''Oh shit.'' Gabby's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto sprinting towards them with two security guards behind him.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Jesus Christ you lot.'' Sasori muttered as they walked away from the Walmart. ''You haven't changed a bit, Gabby.''

''Psh, it was Naruto's fault.'' Gabby exclaimed.

''But you always went to the damn Walmart.'' Sasori gave her a shove.

''Hey don't shove me!'' Gabby squeaked affronted, shoving him back.

Marina and Kiba watched the two with wide eyes. ''What the hell is going on?'' Kiba whispered to her.

''I have no idea. I thought they hated each other.'' Marina murmured back, watching the two laugh.

''Hey. Where's Hidan?'' Ino suddenly came to a stop.

''I have no idea. He was with some chick in the Walmart.'' Sasori drawled.

''She looked a lot like him.'' Marina added.

Sasori and Gabby exchanged a confused look, ''But Hidan doesn't have siblings. He's a foster child.'' Gabby said confused.

Marina narrowed her eyes at the information. _I have the feeling I don't know something here… _

''What about your chick, Sasi-kun?'' Gabby asked sweetly.

''She was the first on my list.'' Sasori shrugged his shoulders, ''I only really went to annoy Madara and that chick of his.''

''Suzie.'' Gabby murmured.

''Huh?'' Sasori raised an eyebrow at her.

''She's called Suzie.'' Gabby told him.

''Oh right.'' Sasori couldn't care less, she was Madara's and it was an unspoken rule they didn't go after the girls of someone else's. That was the main reason why he hadn't hit Gabby up yet. _And of course Pein_. Sasori rolled his eyes, ''Where did Madara go to anyway?''

''I think I saw him driving away actually.'' Naruto piped up, ''Suzie was in the car with him.''

''Jesus,'' Gabby grinned broadly, ''I do wonder how that went. I kinda like Suzie.''

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''You're a bastard, Uchiha.'' Suzie grumbled, sinking even lower in the passengers seat.

''Hn.'' Madara sniffed.

''This is kidnap.'' Suzie pointed out irritated, ''You dragged me into the damn car.''

''I can drive you home.'' Madara growled, ''It's getting dark anyway.''

''_Madara_!'' Suzie exclaimed, ''I'm not your possession! Why do you care if I walk home in the dark-'' she suddenly narrowed her eyes at him.

Madara swallowed hard but smirked. He knew what was coming next.

''How the hell do you even know where I live?'' she asked darkly.

''Hn.'' Madara just shrugged his shoulders as he took a left.

''You creep stalker!'' Suzie shrieked, ''Let me out!'' she started banging on the windows, ''HELP!''

''Fuck! Suzie!'' Madara snapped, grabbing her arm with one hand. ''Try to act like a normal human being!''

''There is seriously something wrong with you, Madara.'' Suzie narrowed her eyes at him again, ceasing the banging on the window.

''Why's that, Suzie dear?'' Madara smirked slinging his arm over the back of her seat.

''Well…well..'' she stammered, ''You know…you don't just…in Walmart…when there are people…''

''Spit it out, sweetheart.'' Madara grinned as he pulled over next to her house. ''Well?'' he turned the engine off and looked at her.

She gulped as she looked into his dark eyes. ''Well…you-you…''

''I haven't got all night, sweetheart. I'd love to spend it with you though.'' he winked at her.

''Shut up.'' Suzie blushed, ''You don't just go around…doing _that_.'' she finally spat out.

''Doing what?'' Madara looked at her innocently, cocking his head and letting his long dark hair fall over his shoulder. ''Do this?''

He leant over and kissed her again.

She slapped him again and yanked the car door open. ''_Don't do that_!'' she hissed, her face bright red and then ran into her house; slamming the door shut behind her.

Madara rubbed his red cheek with a grin, ''She is definitely worth it.'' he murmured with a coy smile and drove away with squealing tires.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''You really didn't have to walk me here, Gaara.'' Gabby leant her back against the front door of the Uchiha residence. A smile on her face.

''It was really no problem.'' Gaara smirked at her, ''I can't let a lady walk alone in the dark.''

''Charming, Gaara. Really.'' Gabby giggled, unlike herself. ''But you only live a block away from here.''

''It was all my pleasure.'' Gaara stepped forwards, ''Have youg ot anything to do Monday after school?'' he asked her.

''Me?'' Gabby said surprised.

''Yes you. As far as I know I'm talking to you.'' Gaara chuckled.

''Heh, no. So far I know I haven't got anything to do.'' Gabby smiled sweetly at him.

''Shall we go get coffee or something after school then?'' Gaara stepped even closer.

''Hm, are you asking me out on a date, Gaara?'' Gabby giggled again.

''Maybe.'' Gaara smirked at her.

''Hm, then I'd love to come with you do get something to drink.'' Gabby smiled again, leaning her head in.

''That's good then.'' Gaara's breath brushed her face, he was so close.

The door suddenly swung open and Gabby stumbled backwards into a scowling Sasuke.

''What's going on?'' he asked grumpily.

''Sasuke!'' Gabby hissed glaring at him.

He just glared back. ''Well?'' he prompted.

''Nothing.'' Gaara sneered, ''Goodnight Gabby. I'll text you.''

''Sure.'' Gabby glared at Sasuke once more, ''Sweet dreams Gaara.''

''Yeah bye.'' Sasuke huffed and ushered Gabby inside, slamming the door in Gaara's face.

''What the hell was that about, Sasuke!'' Gabby exclaimed as he stalked to the living room.

''Were you going to kiss him?'' Sasuke demanded, whirling around to face Gabby who had followed him closely.

''So! What's the big deal!'' Gabby shrieked at him, ''I can kiss Gaara if…I…want…'' she trailed off as she saw Itachi frozen on the couch.

Itachi turned his head slowly to look at the two, his eyes fixed on Gabby stonily.

''Um…'' Sasuke rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

''Bastard.'' Gabby hissed at him, stalking out of the living room towards the dining room where they kept the DVD's in a cupboard.

''Uh…What are we watching?'' Sasuke mumbled from behind her.

''You're a dick, Sasuke.'' Gabby snapped, ''You _knew _Itachi was sitting there.''

''So?'' Sasuke snapped back, ''It's only _him_.''

''Jesus Sasuke! You're fucking stupid!'' Gabby yelled.

''Don't fucking swear at me, Gabby Momochi!'' Sasuke yelled back.

''I can fucking swear when ever I fucking like, Sasuke _Uchiha_!'' Gabby gave him a shove but Sasuke just stepped back.

''I'm going out Sasuke.'' Itachi's cold voice interrupted him. ''I don't know what time I'll be back. Leave a key out for me.''

''What ever.'' Sasuke muttered, glancing at him once.

Gabby kept her eyes fixed on the ground, not wanting to look at Itachi. There was a silence between the three. Gabby biting her lip whilst Sasuke stared at her.

Itachi finally exhaled in annoyance and turned his heel, walking out of the room calmly.

The door swinging shut broke the silence and Sasuke pressed his fingers under Gabby's chin, forcing her to look up.

''Sorry.'' he mumbled.

Gabby groaned, ''No _I'm _sorry. I have no idea what has gotten into me over the last couple of days.''

''It's just because _they _came back, Gabs. Nothing to be sorry about.'' Sasuke pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly.

''But still…'' Gabby muttered in his chest. Her voice muffled.

''Let's watch The Shining. It's supposed to be a good movie.'' Sasuke sighed. ''Just let's not fight again.''

''Deal.'' Gabby smiled at him, ''But I'm still going on that date with Gaara.'' she said sternly, grabbing the movie and skipping to the living room.

Sasuke's jaw went slack. ''What the- a _date_!'' he almost ran into the living room, half tripping over his own feet. ''You can't go on a date with Gaara!'' he protested.

''Hm? Why not?'' Gabby looked up from the DVD player. ''You've been nagging me yourself to go on dates. Now I'm going on a date with Gaara.''

''B-but-but…''

''Relax Sasu-kun. It's just a date. We're not going to have sex.'' Gabby giggled.

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his forehead with his knuckles. ''_Fine_.'' he muttered, ''Just…don't _kiss _him or something.''

''Aw, don't worry, Sasu-kun.'' Gabby cooed, prancing over to him and pushing him back on the couch. ''I'll save my kisses for you.'' she pretended to pout her lips and leant in to kiss him.

''Gross Gabby!'' Sasuke actually squeaked, ''Female lips!''

Gabby burst into laughter and got off him. She had managed to crawl on top of him whilst pretending to try and kiss him. ''Don't worry Sasu. You can't save your lips for you mummy.'' she joked.

''Hey!'' Sasuke pretended to be offended, ''My lips are only for _one _person!''

A silence settled in between them as they both stared at each other. Gabby bit the insides of her cheek and gave him a watery smile.

''I'm going to change into something comfortable. You get something to munch.'' she said softly.

Sasuke nodded and smiled at her. ''Hey. Everything is going to be alright, you know.''

''I know.'' Gabby smiled back softly, ''Thanks Sasuke.''

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

It was past midnight when the film was finished.

''Jesus Christ!'' Gabby exclaimed, ''This film fucking sucked!''

Sasuke stared at the end credits with wide eyes. His jaw was slack.

''Jesus fucking Christ. That ending was terrible!'' Gabby complained, ''It wasn't even scary!''

''Pfft. You screamed twice.'' Sasuke pointed out.

''It doesn't mean I was scared.'' Gabby glared at him, ''The film sucked. It _was not _scary.''

''Yeah right.'' Sasuke smirked at her, ''Keep telling yourself that.''

''Psh, Sasuke.'' Gabby got up with a roll of her eyes, ''It wasn't scary. I'm not scared at all.'' she boasted.

''Yeah right, Gabby.'' Sasuke's smirk got broader.

''I'm going to get a drink, want anything?'' Gabby asked.

''Yeah sure, a cola or something.'' Sasuke nodded, ''Watch out for the man with the axe.'' he sneered mockingly.

''Shut up.'' Gabby scoffed, ''There's _no one_ waiting for me in the kitchen with an axe.''

She glanced at the dark kitchen and back at Sasuke. He was smirking at her. She scoffed again and flipped her hair behind her back, promptly prancing into the kitchen.

Gabby didn't bother with turning on the lights as she opened the fridge and grabbed two cans of coke.

She kicked the door shut and turned around.

There was something-some_one _huge standing in the doorway.

Gabby screamed loudly. ''SASUKE! HE'S GOT AN AXE!''

She screamed again as the figure darted forwards grabbing her and clamping his hand over her mouth.

Gabby bit it.

''Holy _fuck_. Gabby! It's me, Itachi!'' the figure hissed, ''Don't scream!''

Gabby's breath hitched in her throat and she slumped against his chest, her heart hammering fast in her chest.

''Jesus. You scared the shit out of me.'' she groaned.

''Gabby! Are you okay!'' Sasuke's shocked voice sounded and he flicked the light on. His eyes widened and almost bulged out when he saw Gabby leaning into Itachi's chest with her eyes closed and Itachi's hand still clamped over her mouth. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. ''What the fuck is this?'' he demanded.

''Nothing.'' Gabby pushed Itachi away from her, realizing how close they were. Her stomach made back flips. ''He just scared the shit out of me.''

''Hm.'' Sasuke frowned and nodded slowly. ''You up for another movie?''

''Yes. A better one then this one. It sucked.'' Gabby huffed, trying to get her dignity back.

Sasuke and Itachi caught each others eye and they both snorted. Gabby glared at them and stalked passed Sasuke shoving the coke in his chest.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.

''I-eh…we didn't hear you come back.'' Sasuke finally said.

''Yeah…I guess.'' Itachi mumbled.

''…'' Sasuke bit his lip, ''You've got Freddy Kreuger right?''

''Upstairs.'' Itachi nodded.

''All seven of them?''

Itachi nodded again.

Sasuke paused for a moment. ''Can we watch it? You can join us.''

Itachi stared at him unbelievingly for a moment. ''You serious?''

''I've done some thinking today.'' Sasuke admitted walking into the kitchen and lowering himself on a kitchen chair.

''For the first time.'' Itachi teased lightly.

Sasuke chuckled shortly, ''Well…to be honest. I never wanted to see you again, you know…''

''Yeah. I understand.'' Itachi smiled wryly.

''…But it wasn't really your doing…you know?'' Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, the coke in his other hand.

''Hmm?'' Itachi looked at him confused.

''It wasn't you who…you know…Haku…'' Sasuke trailed off.

''I still had something to do with it, Sasuke.'' Itachi gritted his teeth.

_Bang!_

''_HAKU!''_

''_I'm sorry…Gabby.''_

''_No!''_

Itachi swallowed hard and sat down opposite Sasuke.

''I think…I can forgive you. I saw you…you know on the field. When Gabby collapsed.'' Sasuke murmured.

''Yeah…'' Itachi sighed deeply, ''I couldn't…''

''I get it.'' Sasuke nodded, ''I just. I think I forgive you. But Gabby…''

Itachi nodded again. ''I know. I hope…someday.''

''Yeah. It's Gabby.'' Sasuke stood up and walked over to Itachi. ''She loves you man.''

Itachi closed his eyes wearily.

''So do I.'' he whispered. ''With all my heart.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay….I'M ALIVE! Long authors note again, sorry, skip it if you like, just read this bit!

I didn't plan to have this ending, so it means this arc will be ending the next chapter probably! I rushed this so I hate the Walmart bit. I had to fill it in but I managed to introduce two new characters! One was named, the other wasn't but the other is starring in the sequel, hehe.

There's a party near me and it's distracting my writing -.- I wanna join in xD they've got good music! BUT. The next arc is Revolutionary Road. Prepare for fights, dark bits, arguments, someone crossing over to the bad side. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. And more Kimberly and Suzie.

WHO LIKES SUZIE! OMG I LOVE SUZIE AND MADARA! SHE JUST HAPPENED TO POP IN MY MIND SUDDENLY AND START ARGUING WITH MADARA! Madara is so sexy, drool. Any MadaraOC storys, preferably OC or before Naruto PLEASE GIVE THEM TO ME. But he's not as sexy as Itachi.

Okay. I can cry. Itachi is soooo OOC, but this is AU! So he should be this way. He didn't kill off a load of people, he's never killed before so HE'S NOT THE DARK EMO BAD GUY PERSON! No. Itachi is sweet, stubborn, loyal to the wrong person whilst he loves another person with his whole heart even though that person thinks she hates him.

I was going to do a bit of KimberlyDeidara in this chapter, but decided on only the phone call because I want to post this. The MadaraSuzie I couldn't help. I love them two and there are more of them in the future.

I also decided to do spin offs on this story. So this is all based on Gabby and Itachi. The MarinaKiba part will be probably the sequel or in the third arc. The spin offs will be:

Madara x Suzie: I need a title for it. I really want suggestions. I'm going to love this fic.

Deidara x Kimberly: again I want a title for it! Icyprincess1, I'm counting on you for a fitting title xD

Tobi x DUMDUMDUM Taylor! Mystery girl who has been mentioned a lot! No titles please! This story is coming and it will probably be a long ass one-shot! She's gonne have a guest role in this story soon as well, so NeverShoutRawr be prepared! (Taylor is HER character.)

Neji x Mai: who likes them? Mai was last minute. I'm not too sure about her, she's going to be really hard since she has a REALLY different personality then my normal characters!

JESUS CHRIST A HUGE SPIDER WAS WALKING OVER MY HAND WHEN I WAS ALMOST FINISHED AND I FUCKING FREAKED OUT TT^TT IT WAS SO SCARY XD

**And I have no idea if I've ever described Gabby's eyes. If I did I probably had them blue. Well they are brown, sorry. Lol (:**

The next chapter will take it's time since college starts on Monday! I'm doing an airhostess course! :D I'm really excited for it, even though I've messed some things up on camp hahah!

Unnecessary spam, you're allowed to skip it but this is just my ranting box:

Let's say I _fully _made-out with this guy in my class. No I didn't have sex with him. It didn't go below the belt, COME ON. We were on camp -.- and I'm not some hoe.

But it was one of those go-with-the-flow moments. And then I saw him dancing at the disco evening thing. -_-'' EVERYTHING about him screamed gay. He was riding up against EVERYONE even my gay friend. -.-'' All in white…and yeah you get me. He's ugly too.

BUT there is this other guy. He's called Mike. He turned eighteen on Tuesday and he's FIT. Jesus. I didn't like him at first! But now. Jesus. I can only think about him. He's not in my class though but I hang out with him and the other guys (there are 11 guys and about 104 people who do this course XD) and a few girls. So I'll see him enough.

But dear god he's so fit. (a way to say hot in English) It grew on me the liking thing, like you're supposed to have if its not ''love on first sight''. He's so hilarious. He was singing ''Get Spanish'' the whole night Monday on Tuesday and he was so hyperactive. He doesn't get hyperactive on sweets or anything haha! No on chocolate milk, hahahah! He's so funny and cute and fit and sweet and nice and-and-and. Dear god.

AND on Monday night he asked who wanted to go for a fag (cigarette) and I was the only one who wanted to come. So there we were. Just us two in the lift. BUT -.- Gay Michael (we have a straight Michael too) and this other guy Kylian were standing outside eventually.

BUT they went in before us. So if I wasn't messing around with Brian (OH I'M SOOOO SORRY NOW TT^TT) I could have got things going with Mike. But I'm just that stupid and blind -.-''

But now I'm getting stalked by Brian because I ain't replying to anything. Jesus, I _told _him I wanted my space but noooo he has to text me 20 times over and facebook message me and JESUS CHRIST. -I'm ignoring him, hehe. I'm evil~

Btw, if you want my facebook message me! :D

Except if you're called Mary. HAHA JOKE BABE! Love ya, here's the sixth chapter! Seventh chapter is shit hit's the fan with Gabby and Marina, GASP.

And I just want to say before Hidan knocks me out again I THOUGHT THE ENDING WITH ITACHI AND SASUKE WAS SO SWEET! WHO AGREES WITH ME!

**Next Chapter:**

-Itachi watches Freddy Kreuger with Sasuke _and _Gabby.

-Marina confronts Gabby at school about something.

-Gabby has a run-in with Hidan, Deidara _and _Pein.

-Itachi get's into trouble with Pein. What path will he choose? Continue with Pein or come to his senses and go after Gabby?


	7. α вℓαcк ραѕт VII

**cяσѕѕяσα∂ѕ.**

**_Uchiha High has secrets. Black ones. Gabby has a past. A black one. One she wishes to keep in the past. When two old faces reappear things start to mess up for Gabby and slowly her best friend get's pulled in to her dark world. ItachiOC KibaOC, Rating M._**

* * *

><p>α вℓαcк ραѕт<p>

c н α ρ т є я ѕ є ν є η

* * *

><p>AN: Lots of page breaks. Didn't really know how to get to the end. Questions about OOC'ness of characters in review, will be replied A.S.A.P.

**Disclaimer: **No owning Naruto characters. Only Gabby and Marina fully belong to me. Actually Marina belongs half to **Marina Rose **as well. Taylor is all** NeverShoutRawr**'s and Kimberly is partly** Icyprincess1**'s and partly mine for her behaivour.

* * *

><p><em>* C R O S S R O A D S *<em>

''I just have the feeling there's something wrong…something we don't know.'' Marina mumbled.

''Don't worry about it. It's probably nothing.'' Kiba waved his arm limply, pulling the string up that Jazz and Akamaru were trying to get. He was lounging on the couch in Marina's house, dangling a string down and pulling it up every time Jazz and Akamaru jumped for it.

The result was hilarious, Jazz and Akamaru bumping noses and barking loudly in joy at Kiba.

Marina glanced at Kiba, blushing slightly. His blouse was all the way undone, showing off his toned muscles and chest.

_What the hell? When have I ever been embarrassed to see his bare chest…even if it's really, really, REALLY fit… _Marina gnawed on her nails thoughtfully.

_There is something off with the way Gabby was acting with Sasori…she's supposed to hate him from what I heard but it sounds like she's really familiar with the Akatsuki._

Marina glanced at Kiba again. He was looking at her.

''Jeez, Marin. Don't sweat about it. There's probably a logical explanation.'' he sighed.

''Yeah well, you was there when everyone told us about the things they used to do.'' Marina frowned, ''Apparently they were some kind of gang. Beating people up and stealing stuff and having fights with other gangs you know.''

''So?'' Kiba turned to look at her. ''Maybe they used to be friends in kindergarten or something.''

''That's _exactly my point_!'' Marina exclaimed, ''What if Gabby used to be-'' her eyes widened in complete shock.

''Marina?'' Kiba sat up straight, looking at her in concern. ''What's up?''

''The ceiling.'' Marina mumbled grabbing her phone.

_* C R O S S RO A D S*_

''What?'' Gabby sat up straight as Sasuke _and _Itachi walked into the living room. The DVD player was open and the TV was showing a blue screen, lighting up the room.

''Itachi's watching with us.'' Sasuke said, flashing the Freddy Krueger DVD box at her.

''Freddy!'' Gabby's eyes lit up, ''I love Freddy!''

''Good, because we've got all seven parts _and _the whole day before us.'' Sasuke grinned.

''I haven't.'' Gabby sunk back on the couch, slinging her feet on the table in front of her, ''Kakashi and Iruka are taking me out for lunch tomorrow…later on today I mean.'' she corrected herself, glancing at the clock. It was way past midnight now.

''You're not going to bed already are you?'' Sasuke whined.

''Psh no way, dickwad. Freddy comes first.'' Gabby scoffed-forgetting the reason why they could actually watch it.

''Hey! Don't insult me-_slut_!'' Sasuke mock gasped.

The word slut got both Gabby and Itachi reacting.

''I'm _not _a slut, Sasuke.'' Gabby hissed, noticing Itachi's shocked look from the corner of her eye.

''Oh come on. I heard all those things about you and Neji and I heard something about that senior last year, whatshisface John, the exchange student from England?'' Sasuke frowned at her.

''Liar!'' Gabby exclaimed, ''Those are all fucking _lies_. Me and Neji are just _friends _and please,'' she scoffed, ''Shikamaru is under my level and besides he's already Temari's.''

''You can't own someone.'' Sasuke muttered under his breath. …_Temari can though_. He added silently.

''Besides, I've _never _had anyone since-'' Gabby broke off suddenly and snatched the DVD box out of Sasuke's hands causing him to yelp in shock. ''Jesus Sasuke. We're not here to talk about my sex life, we're going to watch Freddy Krueger.'' she muttered and stalked to the TV.

''Your non-existent sex life.'' Sasuke muttered quietly but Gabby heard it.

''At least I've had sex before, Sasuke~'' she said half smugly, putting the first part of Nightmare on Elm street in the DVD player.

''Ah gross! I did _not _need to know that!'' Sasuke complained, ''Ew, straight sex.''

''Oh shush you big baby.'' Gabby smacked him over the head and made herself comfortable on the right side of the couch.

''…um Gabby.'' Sasuke suddenly remembered Itachi standing behind an armchair.

''Hm. You're in the way fatass.'' Gabby flapped a limp arm at him.

''You don't mind Itachi joining us…right?'' Sasuke asked nervously.

Gabby's head shot up and Sasuke could swear he heard a bone snap. The silence that settled in the room was unnerving.

''…It's his house.'' Gabby finally settled for and tucked her legs under her butt.

_Awkwaaaaard~ _Sasuke wanted to say it out loud but decided against it. He knew how hard Gabby could pack a punch.

The three of them settled down as the movie started with the girl running through the old factory where Freddy was burned alive.

Right in to the movie, just when Freddy was about to kill Nancy in her dream at school Gabby's phone suddenly buzzed on her thigh.

She screamed loudly, causing Sasuke to jump up and scream as well.

''WHAT?'' Sasuke shrieked as Gabby tumbled off the couch grabbing her thigh.

''FREDDY GOT ME!'' she screamed at him.

'''TACHI! TURN THE LIGHTS ON!'' Sasuke shrieked again and Itachi scrambled off the couch and reached for the light switch.

''Oh. I have a message.'' Gabby said calmly, her phone light lighting up the room.

''Jesus, Gabby.'' Sasuke gasped, clutching his heart.

''You scream like a girl, Sasuke.'' Gabby added checking the message.

''Do not.'' Sasuke scowled at her.

''Do you want the lights on?'' Itachi spoke up.

''Nah, Marina wants me to call her.'' Gabby frowned and stood up. ''Jeez, that hurt my butt.'' she grumbled, swiping at her backside and sauntered into the kitchen.

''You _do _scream like a girl, Sasuke.'' Itachi mumbled as Gabby walked past him.

Gabby grinned broadly at Itachi before remembering she 'hated' him and scowled immediately, slamming the kitchen door shut behind her.

Marina didn't pick up immediately and her reaction wasn't what Gabby had expected.

''Fucking hell, who the hell is calling me now!'' Marina's voice was raspy and filled with sleep.

''Uhm…'' Gabby wasn't sure if she wanted to reply of just hang up. ''Gabby?''

''Was that a question, Gabby?'' Marina grumbled.

''No, no not really. But I had to call you?'' Gabby asked hesitantly. Marina was grumpy.

''Yeah three hours ago, chica.'' Marina groaned.

''Oh, well I was watching films with Sasuke and…uuuh me.'' Gabby told her.

''Of course. Well woman, call me again tomorrow.'' Marina mumbled.

''Can't. Kakashi and Iruka are taking me out to dinner.'' Gabby made a face even though Marina couldn't see it.

''We'll talk at school then. Lemme sleep now.'' Marina's voice kept fading away and finally Gabby heard the click and the beeping signal of Marina hanging up the phone.

''GABBY! CAN WE PLAY THE MOVIE YET!'' Sasuke yelled from the living room.

''Yeah sure, I'll be right out.'' Gabby called back, walking to the fridge. She grabbed a can of Bacardi cola from the bottom shelf and shut it with her heel.

The screams of Nancy echoed through the dark room when Gabby entered again. It was pitch black and she could vaguely make out the form of Sasuke on one end of the couch and Itachi on the other.

Wait…

Sasuke on one end of the couch?

''You bitch, that's my seat.'' Gabby hissed at him.

''Go'way.'' Sasuke flapped his hands at her, trying to look past her at the television with open eyes as Nancy followed the bag with the dead body of her best friend in it. ''You stupid. Don't follow her.'' Sasuke whimpered, clutching a pillow against his chest.

''Ugh.'' Gabby glared at him and settled in between the two Uchiha brothers, trying not to touch anything of Itachi.

How much she even wanted to.

''_Taylor, shove up.'' Gabby grumbled at the girl snuggled into her boyfriends side._

''_No, go away.'' Taylor grumbled back, ''You're in the way.''_

''_Tay-lorrr~!'' Gabby whined._

''_Gabby. Shut up.'' Madara snapped._

''_Make me!'' Gabby challenged, whirling around to face him._

''_Gabby move.'' Sasori glared at her._

_She stuck her tongue out._

''_Do you want to fucking loose that thing?'' Hidan growled._

''_Jesus Christ.'' Gabby huffed._

''_Super~starr~'' Tobi sang making Taylor giggle and kiss his cheek._

''_Gabby, come and sit here,'' Itachi sighed, ''You're in everyone's way.''_

''_Oh yeah guys. Love you too.'' Gabby muttered sarcastically but moving towards Itachi anyway. She made herself comfortable half on his lap and half off the armchair and Deidara played the film again._

_Freddy Krueger part two, Gabby loved Freddy Krueger._

''Is she asleep?'' Sasuke gaped at Gabby who had her head resting on Itachi's arm.

''Yeah.'' Itachi mumbled, glancing at her. ''Duh, stupid.''

''Don't call me stupid.'' Sasuke glared at him as the end credits rolled onto the screen.

''Where is she sleeping?'' Itachi asked his brother.

''Usually in the spare room, but that's your room now.'' Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, ''She can sleep down here.''

Itachi narrowed his eyes at him as Gabby turned and snuggled into his side. Itachi's heart skipped a beat as she moved her head against his arm.

''She can sleep in my room.'' Itachi muttered, ''I'll sleep on the couch.''

''Such a gentleman.'' Sasuke snickered as Itachi picked up Gabby. She wrapped her arms around his neck, exhaling before resting her head against his chest.

''Fuck you.'' Itachi whispered harshly and walked towards the stairs.

''Sorry, I only do Haku.'' Sasuke snickered again.

''But you've never been that far before, little brother.'' Itachi shot back smugly.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but didn't come up with anything. He settled for a glare and crossed his arms over his chest.

Itachi walked up the stairs carefully, the younger girl in his arms. He smiled down at her sadly as Pein flashed through his mind.

''I'm sorry, Gabby.'' he sighed softly as he opened his door awkwardly.

Unlike Sasuke's messy room, Itachi's room was tidy and organized. It was a tic he had when he was bored or had too much on his mind.

Itachi pulled back his covers, laying Gabby down in the bed. He tucked her in gently and was about to leave when her hand shot out and pulled him towards her.

Itachi's eyes widened as she turned her head to him, though her eyes were still closed.

''You smell nice, 'tachi.'' she mumbled softly and smiled before letting go of him and turning on her side, rolling up in a ball with the covers tight around her.

Itachi's heart was beating rapidly and he felt warm. ''Goodnight, Gabby.'' he murmured, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''And _don't _breathe a word to anyone about this.'' Kimberly snapped as Deidara leant up against the side of her door with a smirk. ''Nothing happened.''

''Yeah, un. You keep telling yourself that.'' he grinned broadly as she slapped him around the face.

''_Deidara_.'' she huffed.

''Sorry Kimi, I couldn't help it, yeah.'' Deidara groaned, rubbing the side of his face.

''I only fell asleep with you, _nothing _else.'' Kimberly growled, her face heating up.

''So I don't get a goodbye kiss, yeah?'' Deidara asked hopefully.

Kimberly glared at him. ''No. Goodbye Deidara.''

She turned to close the door but Deidara stuck his foot in between stopping her from closing it fully.

''I saw Gabby at the hospital on Friday, un. You don't happen to know more about it?'' he suddenly asked.

Kimberly's eyes widened a fraction, ''No.'' she said quickly, trying to slam the door shut again.

Deidara stuck his foot in between again and wrenched the door open.

''Deida-'' Kimberly got cut off by Deidara's lips crashing against hers.

It was a few electrifying seconds and then he pulled back again with a smirk.

''Sorry, couldn't help it, yeah.'' he winked at her, ''Don't worry. I won't tell anyone Haku's in that hospital. See ya, un.'' he walked away with his hand in the air as greeting, his blond hair swaying to the side as he got in his car and drove off with squealing tires.

Leaving Kimberly standing gob smacked at her doorstep with two fingers against her lips in shock.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

Gabby woke up with a splitting headache six hours later. She groaned loudly, burying her head in the cushion as Mrs Uchiha came walking in, pulling the curtains open wide.

''Time to get up, darling.'' she sang brightly.

''Ugh, my eyes!'' Gabby moaned, pulling the covers tighter to her. She knew the next step and sure enough her covers got pulled at and her cushion disappeared from under her head.

''Sasuke and Itachi are already up, it's time for you to get up too before Kakashi starts calling, sweetheart.'' Mikoto cooed in her ear. ''And you left your Bacardi Cola on the living room table by the way.'' she frowned at Gabby.

''Uhm, it's Sasuke's?'' Gabby tried.

Mikoto frowned harder.

''Fine, fine. It's mine but Sasuke _did _buy it.'' Gabby tattled smugly.

''I'll have a word with him about underage drinking.'' Mikoto sighed, ''And you get your lazy backside out of bed now, it's half past eight!'' with one final tug Gabby shrieked loudly as she dropped to the floor with a bang, the duvet twisted around her body.

Footsteps raced up the stairs and Sasuke burst through the door. ''EARTHQUAKE!'' he yelled pointing at Gabby.

''You calling me _fat_!'' Gabby snarled, untangling herself from the duvets.

''Guys please-'' Mikoto tried but Gabby was already chasing Sasuke out of the door, stripping herself from her sweaty jumper and shirt first, leaving her in her jeans and tank top.

''I'll kill you!'' Gabby screamed as Sasuke shrieked loudly and almost fell down the stairs.

''Shit! Sorry! Have mercy!'' he screamed back, ''I forgot you weren't a morning person!''

''Bullshit, Sasuke! You've known me for sixteen fucking years!'' Gabby yelled, reaching out her arm and grabbing a fist full of his collar just as they ran through the kitchen door.

''Language kids.'' Fugaku mumbled from behind his papers as they rolled onto the floor at his feet.

Itachi blinked in surprise at the two sixteen year olds slapping and smacking each other.

''Burn bitch!'' Sasuke yelped, grabbing her arm and giving her a Chinese burn.

''Sasuke Fu Uchiha!'' Gabby screeched rolling them over and grabbing fistfuls of his shirt.

''Get used to it Itachi, they're always like this.'' Fugaku told the astonished teen.

''Gabby don't punch Sasuke! You broke his nose once and I do not want a repeat!'' Mikoto yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

Gabby's hit softened and she ended up half smacking Sasuke's cheek with a scowl.

''Sasuke do you want more coffee?'' Mikoto asked sweetly, her whole personality turning a three sixty.

''No!'' Gabby exclaimed, ''No more coffee for him.''

''Have you had a shower yet, Sasuke?'' Fugaku interrupted Sasuke's rant.

''…'' Sasuke looked at Gabby.

''…'' Gabby looked at Sasuke.

''NO! ME FIRST!''

''OUT OF THE WAY ASSHOLE!''

''GABBY!''

''MIKOTO! SASUKE TRIED TO PUSH ME DOWN THE STAIRS!''

''OUCH! MOM! GABBY KICKED ME!''

''SASUKE THAT WAS MY BOOB!''

''NOT THE-'' Sasuke ended up screaming in pain, ''MY BALLS! OH MY MANLY PRIDE!''

''What pride!'' Gabby scoffed and the bathroom door slammed shut.

Sasuke came limping into the kitchen, his face twisted in pain and clutching his crotch. ''She kneed me.'' he wheezed, sinking into a chair.

''You should have learned by now, Sasuke. No pity from us.'' Fugaku mumbled.

All whilst this was happening, Itachi face had kept on draining from colour and his jaw was wide open in shock.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''I'm home!'' Gabby called out, slamming the door shut behind her and ditching her bag and shoes randomly on the ground.

Iruka's shoes were neatly against the wall and Kakashi's weren't in sight so or he had them on or they were tidied up.

''We're in the kitchen, Gabby.'' Kakashi called back.

''I'm hungry.'' Gabby announced loudly, entering the kitchen.

''Good, we're going out in half an hour.'' Kakashi answered.

Gabby pulled out a chair Kakashi had been previously sitting on since his book was on the table in front of it and grabbed it.

''Gabby- Never mind.'' Kakashi sighed sitting down opposite her with a cup of coffee.

''I don't understand how you can read this crap.'' Gabby snorted, '' ''Kiska turned around, the tears in her eyes sparkling in the sun as all the men turned their heads to look at her. Her low riding shirt revealed just enough cleavage for them-'' This is bullshit!'' Gabby snorted again in laughter, ''Mary-sue or what!''

''Gabby…'' Kakashi rubbed his temples annoyed.

''Besides…shouldn't you be reading… Gay Ichi Ichi Paradise instead or just Ichi Ichi Paradise?'' Gabby added slyly.

''Give it here.'' Kakashi snatched the book out of her hands.

Gabby held her hands up with a grin, leaning back in her chair. ''I ain't done nothing.''

''Exactly, you didn't do nothing. You're being impossible…_again_.'' Kakashi groaned.

''Hi Iruka!'' Gabby chirped, turning to flash him a big grin. ''So…how is the big man in bed-''

''GABBY!'' Kakashi exclaimed, ''Go get ready!''

Gabby winked at the men and trotted off to get ready to go out.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

A pretty blonde smiled up at the security, flashing her pass at them and strutting on. Making sure to wiggle her hips a bit as they gaped after her, lust filling in their eyes.

''Are you ready princess?'' a man asked, by the looks a _rich _man too.

''Yes daddy!'' the girl cooed, ''I'm _so _excited to move!''

''That's good, baby girl. I'm sure you'll make _lots _of new friends.'' the man smiled satisfied.

''Of course daddy.'' the blonde smiled. Her crystal blue eyes sparkling brightly. She was the picture of perfection.

And she knew it.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Good morning Gabby…Gabby?'' Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro watched her walk passed them stonily. Her face was pale white and her eyes rimmed with make-up.

In fact her whole face was plastered with make-up. Something they had only seen 0nce before. A _very _long time ago…

''Hey Gabby!'' Naruto yelled, ''How was your weekend?'' he trotted up to her brightly.

''Fuck off.'' Gabby snarled at him, ''Baka.'' she cursed under her breath, storming into the school.

''What's up with her!'' Naruto asked alarmed as the others walked up to him hastily.

''I have no idea!'' Temari frowned, ''There's Sasuke. Maybe he knows. She did spend the weekend with him.''

''Hey Sasuke-teme!'' Naruto hollered over the parking lot.

''Don't yell Naruto.'' Gaara sighed, walking up to them with his keys dangling around his fingers.

''SASUKE-TEME!'' Naruto yelled even louder.

''Don't shout you dobe.'' Sasuke grumbled, reaching them and nodding at Itachi as the older Uchiha walked into the school.

''You're on good terms with your brother?'' Temari asked surprised.

''Yeah…we sort of had a talk. He was my ride this morning.'' Sasuke nodded, ''Where's Gabby? She here yet?''

''Wasn't she with you the whole weekend?'' Shikamaru asked confused.

''If you hitched a ride with Itachi…'' Kankuro glanced at Naruto.

''Oh! _That's _why she's in such a bad mood!'' the blonde nodded understandingly.

''What? No she went home yesterday afternoon…what happened?'' Sasuke asked alarmed.

''Naruto asked her how her weekend was and she basically told him to fuck off.'' Temari answered.

''Who?'' Ino and Sakura skipped up to them, both flashing a smile at Sasuke.

''Gabby.'' Kankuro and Naruto said in union.

''Gabby told _Naruto _to fuck off?'' Ino raised her eyebrows, ''That's nothing for her.''

''Yeah…'' Naruto frowned, ''Why did she go home yesterday?''

''She had a dinner with…'' Sasuke's eyes widened in realisation, ''Oh _fuck_.'' he hissed, taking off in a sprint towards the school.

''Dinner with?'' Gaara exchanged a look with his cousins.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Gabby! Gabby!'' Sasuke yelled after the brunette storming through the hallways and scaring freshmen.

''Move your scrawny little ass you brat.'' she snarled at a shaking but feeling brave freshman.

''Y-you know. You look hot when you're angry.'' he said bravely.

''If you know what the _fuck _is good for you, you'll run.'' Gabby hissed, getting right up in his face…which wasn't hard with her height.

''Uh Gabby…'' Sasuke carefully put his hand on her shoulder, ''He looks like he's going to piss himself.''

''Psh.'' Gabby brushed his hand off her shoulder and stormed on, pushing the kid roughly against the locker.

''She's probably having _her time of the month_.'' Sasuke whispered to the boy as an apology and hurried on. ''Gabby wait up!'' he called.

''Piss off Sasuke.'' Gabby growled.

''What happened yesterday?'' Sasuke demanded.

Gabby turned around and to Sasuke's shock tears were filling in her eyes.

''Iruka is moving in with us.'' she whispered, pain filling her voice.

''_Gabby…we're not just out for dinner.'' Kakashi started and Iruka swallowed nervously. The silver haired man reached over and took his hands._

''_Oh?'' Gabby mumbled with a full mouth._

''_Yeah…it's sort of big news…'' Kakashi started._

''_Iruka-sensei is pregnant!'' Gabby shrieked loudly._

''_Gabby!'' Iruka hissed as everyone turned to look at them in shock._

''_Gabby…no…'' Kakashi rubbed his temples._

''_Just tryna lighten to mood.'' Gabby grumbled._

''_We- Iruka… me and Iruka are going to move in together…'' Kakashi blurted out bluntly. He was never good in giving news._

_Gabby's fork dropped on the table as she stared at them in shock. A pregnant pause followed._

''_Ha-ha. Funny.'' Gabby chuckled, ''Now. What's the news?'' she asked nervously. ''I didn't do it if Principle Fugaku called you.''_

''_Gabby…we're serious.'' Kakashi frowned at her, ''Don't try and joke this off. Iruka will be moving in with us or we'll be moving in with Iruka.''_

_Gabby jumped to her feet, slamming her fists on the table. ''What the _fuck _do you mean with _us_?'' she demanded._

''_Gabby! Please don't make a scene!'' Iruka begged her._

''_NO! Listen the fuck to me!'' Gabby slammed her fists on the table again angrily. ''I fucking put up with you two _dating_. I _won't _accept anything fucking more!'' she yelled._

''_Gabby…'' Kakashi also stood up._

''_Fuck you Kakashi! You're not my _DAD_!'' Gabby screamed, ''And _you_!'' she pointed at Iruka. ''You can't replace my dad either! FUCK YOU BOTH!''_

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Where's Gabby? I haven't seen her all day and she's not answering her texts and her phone goes over on voicemail.'' Marina said when they were walking to gym. She felt horribly irritated that Gabby wasn't replying to her. They had agreed to talk today.

''Gabby is skipping class again.'' Sasuke rolled his eyes, ''She's having issues and her phone is in shards outside a restaurant probably.''

''What happened?'' Marina asked alarmed.

''Bad news. But she promised she would show up for gym class so she'll be here.'' Sasuke promised her.

''Good.'' Marina murmured, glancing at Kiba.

''Do you have to talk to her?'' he asked as they lagged behind together.

''She's hiding things from me and lying to me.'' Marina hissed, ''And then calls herself a best friend. Well nuh-uh. Not in my books.'' Marina crossed her arms demonstratively.

''I'm sure she has her reasons, Marina.'' Kiba smiled wryly.

''I know, I know. Twin brother in coma is one thing. But still. We're best friends! She said so herself!'' Marina exclaimed, ''I quote: 'Pinky swear, Marina. Best friends forever and no secrets!' Well _bullshit_!''

Kiba gritted his teeth as Marina stormed to the girls changing lockers. He loved her so much _(as a friend) _but sometimes…she was as hot headed as a potato.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

Gabby took her time walking from the roof to the changing rooms. She had been skipping all day so being late in her last lesson wasn't much of a deal…to her then.

She was also debating where to go after school. She sure as hell wasn't going back to her house where Kakashi was. Gabby's eyes narrowed. _The bastard._

Maybe she could stay at the hospital…there was always Tobi-nah. Madara had moved in with Tobi.

Besides, Tobi was such a blabber mouth. He would probably snitch on her and tell the Akatsuki.

''Gabriella.''

Talk about the devil.

Gabby tensed up. She slowly turned around to face Pein, Deidara and Sasori. She swallowed hard and then sneered at them.

''What.'' she demanded.

''How…pleasant we find you here.'' Pein sneered back, ''Alone. In a _secluded _hallway.''

Gabby started to take steps back. _Shit._

Pein just stepped forwards, Deidara and Sasori following. Their faces were blank except for Sasori's trademark standard smirk.

''Caught like a deer in headlights, _Gabriella_.'' Pein chuckled.

''Except deer don't run, bastard.'' Gabby spat, turning on her heel and sprinting away. She heard Pein snapping at Deidara and Sasori to run as well and then the three pairs of footsteps behind her.

It only urged her to run faster and she thanked Hidan for teaching her to run on the balls of her feet.

She got through two hallways when Pein grabbed the back of her collar and yanked her into a janitors closet.

Gabby got thrown against a wall as the door slammed shut and Sasori clicked on the light. She glared at Pein who stood above her with his arms folded.

''Since we have sports right now, you're going to be lucky.'' he sneered.

Gabby didn't answer, her glare never wavering.

''Sas-'' Pein glanced behind him and almost caught Deidara looking at Gabby sorrowfully. ''No. Deidara. Come here.'' he ordered, grabbing Gabby's hair and hauling her up.

Gabby grabbed at his hand, letting out a cry of pain.

''Yes leader?'' Deidara stepped forwards, sneering at Gabby.

''Punch her.''

Gabby's eyes widened and Deidara looked at him surprised.

''Well? Or do you want _me _to do it.'' Pein hissed.

Deidara stepped forwards as Pein let go of Gabby taking steps back. Gabby slumped against the wall glaring at Gabby.

''Do it then. _Freak_.'' Gabby snarled.

Deidara pulled back his fist, punching her sharply in her stomach. Gabby cried out in pain again, slumping forwards as Deidara pulled back his fist again, glaring at Gabby with half hatred in his eyes.

It went black.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

The nurses office door opened and Tsunade looked up surprised as Gabby staggered in, holding her right eye painfully.

''What happened!'' Tsunade exclaimed.

''Got into a fight.'' Gabby croaked out. ''Got any ice?'' the right side of her eye was purpled and bruised.

''When did this happened, you fool?'' Tsunade jumped up, hurrying to her freezer and grabbing an ice pack out.

''Dunno. Half an hour ago?'' Gabby sunk into a chair with a hiss of pain.

''Don't you have class?'' Tsunade sighed.

''Yeah sports.'' Gabby shrugged, taking the icepack from Tsunade and slapping it against her eye with a painful cry.

''How is your knee doing?'' Tsunade frowned at her.

Gabby shrugged her shoulders again, ''Alright?''

''Was that a question?'' Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the young girl.

''Not really. It hurts sometimes-''

''You're not participating in gym today.'' Tsunade snapped at her, ''You have to go because you've been skipping lessons today.'' her eyes narrowed again, ''But if Orochimaru makes you participate tell him his balls are mine.''

Gabby gaped her at. _Talk about bipolar._

''Now go so I can have some peace and quiet, child. Shoo.'' Tsunade flapped her hands at Gabby and walked to her fridge pulling out a bottle of alcohol.

''Aww can I-''

''GO!''

Gabby never ran faster in her life.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

''Wasn't Gabby coming to gym?'' Marina grumbled as she sat down next to Sasuke.

''Yes. She said so.'' Sasuke frowned.

''GABBY-SENSEI!'' Chouji screamed happily, running towards the fully clothed girl heading towards them.

''Troublesome girl, being late and all.'' Shikamaru winked at her.

''Yeah, I try.'' Gabby laughed, straightening the icepack in her hands.

''All Sophomores get into their teams!'' Orochimaru barked, clapping his hands loudly.

Gabby swaggered over to him and handed him the note Tsunade made her come back for. Before he could say anything she swaggered back dramatically.

'_Gabby is excused for sports, signed Tsunade. I'm watching you. If she participates, your balls are mine.'_

Orochimaru glanced up at the window of the nurses office and caught Tsunade staring down at him. He repressed a shudder and turned his back on her.

''Gabby. Who the fuck did that to you.'' Sasuke growled, grabbing her arm as she reached her team and spinning her around.

''Uh, no one. I tripped.'' Gabby felt proud she could think up that amazing lie.

''Tripped into someone's fist more like.'' Neji piped up as he passed them.

Sasuke glared at Gabby who sweat dropped.

''I have it sorted, Sasuke. Back off.'' she snapped turning her back to him and striding towards Chouji, Shikamaru and Itachi.

Her eyes trailed towards Deidara's group of Ino and two other boys who were fawning over the girl.

Itachi followed her eyes, having caught the conversation she had with Sasuke. He watched Deidara flail his arms about, trying to explain how to do what they were currently supposed to be doing. Deidara caught Gabby's eye and winced as she turned her back on him.

It didn't take a genius to connect Gabby's bruised up eye and Deidara's guilty look.

''So what are we-'' Shikamaru cut off surprised, ''Itachi-sensei?'' he gawked after the long hair Uchiha striding up to Deidara firmly.

''Yeah? Itachi?'' Deidara turned around when he heard the elder boy walking up to him.

SMACK.

The whole field turned to Deidara and Itachi. The latter looming over the blond, shaking his fist slightly painfully.

Deidara had let out a pained yowl and bashed his head on the ground as the force of Itachi's punch had swept him off his feet.

''What the hell was that for, yeah!'' Deidara snarled.

Itachi just gave him a cool look and walked away calmly. Gabby's jaw was hanging open as he passed her as well as Shikamaru's.

''We'll be starting the basics of archery today.'' Itachi simply said.

_* C R O S S R O A D S *_

Marina was bristling in anger by the time gym was over. Gabby had hightailed it off the pitch as soon as Kakashi had walked on for some reason and she couldn't find her.

''For gods sake!'' she exclaimed just as her phone started ringing.

''_I'm in the parking lot._'' Gabby's voice spoke brightly.

''About time.'' Marina grumbled, spinning on her heels to walk towards the parking lot.

''_Sorry, I'll explain later. I've had a…busy weekend.'' _Gabby apologized.

''I'm here.'' Marina quickly hung up and walked towards Gabby standing against Neji's car. ''Where's Neji?''

''Dunno. Last time I saw him he was on the phone with Mai.'' Gabby shrugged, ''So…''

''Yeah…what's going on?'' Marina frowned.

''What do you mean?'' Gabby asked confused.

That was it for Marina.

''Oh come on, Gabby! How the _fuck _do you know the Akatsuki so well! I thought they were a bunch of criminals but instead you know _fuck _loads about them!'' Marina exploded. ''You're _hiding _things from me Gabby!''

''What!'' Gabby exclaimed, ''What do you mean?''

''Oh come on! Don't act like you don't know!'' Marina bristled angrily, ''Haku. How _close _you are to those criminals!''

''Don't call them criminals!'' Gabby snapped, not meaning to sound that mean.

''What!'' Marina huffed, ''And why not?''

''Just…_because_.'' Gabby answered after a slight pause.

''You're keeping things from me Gabby!'' Marina pointed at her accusingly. ''What happened to best friends forever!''

''Sasuke is my best friend.'' Gabby flapped out, slapping her hands to her mouth as Marina turned white.

''_Pardon_?'' she hissed. ''I thought _we _were best friends. No secrets _remember_.''

''Marina…'' Gabby tried but she turned on her heel sharply.

''_Fine_. If you want to be like that. Then _fine_. We're not best friends anymore. We not friends _at all_.'' Marina snarled.

Gabby felt torn. The word 'sorry' stuck in her throat. She was just too damn prideful.

''Fine!'' Gabby yelled, making Marina stop dead in her tracks. Kiba appeared in front of the school. ''I used to be part of the Akatsuki _Marina_! I used to be one of those _criminals _as you say! I used to _bully _and _beat up _kids because I didn't like the look of them! And I was _proud _of it, Marina! Now happy!'' she screamed,

''I used to be one of the god damned _fucking _Akatsuki until _my dad _fucking died in the war! His name is Zabuza! He got shot by an enemy! Are you _fucking _happy now! After my time in the Akatsuki they tired to get me fucking back!

''It resulted into Haku's _and _my near fucking death! Are you satisfied now!''

Marina didn't move. She didn't say anything but continued to walk.

''I don't care. You're a liar. Once a liar. Always a liar.'' she said coldly, leaving Gabby in the cold parking lot.

The girl sunk to the ground, tears rolling down her face.

She had messed up again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

THE END! OH MY GOD! THE EEEEND!

No I'm joking. Half joking. This is the end of ''α вℓαcк ραѕт''. All secrets revealed except for who hurt Haku and her. That will soon be revealed. Oh my god, Marina you're a bitch! Mary you aren't. But there's a good reason ;) You'll find out in the next chapter.

There will be a new summery for ''яєνσℓυтισηαяу яσα∂''. The next Arc! So watch out for it!

Warning: the next few arcs will be dark and angst.

I love you reviewers! 23 reviews for 6 chapters! Amazing! 60 chapters would be…230 reviews! OHMYGOD. But I don't think I'll get to 60 chapters, haha! Definitely not. I'm planning 7/8 chapters for each arc and there will be at least three arcs and maybe a short epilogue arc with 3/4 chapters. Then a sequel!

Reviewers shout outs:

**Marina Rose, **my inspiration for Marina and my best internet friend! Love you so much, you give wonderful and =,= threatening reviews and write an amazing story! ''**Lost and then **Found''. A future Fairytail fanfic!

**NeverShoutRawr, **you! My inspiration for Taylor who I nicked from your fic! Her side story will be the next up! I promise! Her story, **Stuck in the Impossible **is amazing! Taylor is thrown into the Naruto world where she meets Aki, Hikaru (MYBABY!), Itachi, Hidan and more of the characters! But that's not just it. The plot line isn't getting plowed over and Taylor **is not a mary-sue**. It's amazing and definitely worth your time if you want to see someone throw a glazed doughnut at the back of Itachi's head!

**Icyprincess1, **my inspiration for Kimberly! I love how Deidara threatened her into a kiss. Haha, that just popped up in my head. Oh god, sorry Kim for letting Itachi punch him! But he was just showing his care for Gabby! **and you're my first reviewer! :D**

(the reason Deidara did it will be explained later on in chapters apart from the fact he's still following Pein)

**WhiteAnimeAngel, **heh, you're just brilliant! Thanks for checking out my story after I asked so nicely c:

**Kankananime123, **Hmm, haven't had any reviews for you, but oh well! You're my second reviewer and you actually reviewed so you deserve to be on this list!

_Tobi is a good boy! Keep him thinking he's a good boy and review! Or he will be sad and think he's a bad boy. And Madara will kick your ass. And then his ass will be kicked by Suzie who doesn't like him using violence. (Except when it's against her, she finds it kinky) *get's slapped by Suzie*_

_My OC's are violent and always get angry at me! U,U not my fault! *sheepish grin*_

_So, what did you think of Suzie? Do you want more of her and Madara?_

_What did you think of the new character I introduced and what do you think her role will be in Crossroads! I know her name…but you don't yet. Will be revealed in the next Arc!_

**яєνσℓυтισηαяу яσα∂.**

Gabby: _''Marina and me…don't talk anymore.'' ''Goddammit! Sasuke I can date Gaara if I want!'' ''YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! I HATE YOU!'' ''Haku…I'm so sorry. But I can't do this anymore…'' ''Please…Itachi…I need you.''_

Sasuke: _''Sorry…I don't swing that way.'' ''Haku is my god dammed boyfriend Gabby! You are fucking not pulling the plug on him or I'll call the cops on you!'' ''Itachi…she's gone.''_

Marina: _''Kiba…please. She's just a slut! She doesn't really want you!'' ''Yeah. He broke up with Konan. He's with me now.'' ''I can date whoever I want Gabby! We're not friends anymore. Not _ever_ again. You can't tell me what to do!'' ''Pein…don't you think this is going too far?'' ''PEIN NO! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!''_

''_I'm quitting, Pein. This has gone too fucked up far.''_

''_You can quit Itachi. Don't you remember what happened to dear Haku?''_

''_Are you threatening me?''_

(~)

_The sirens of police cars and ambulances rang in Taylor's ears as she stared down at the girl she held in her arms. What the hell had happened. ''Gabby? Please…wake up.'' she whispered, tears rolling down her face._


	8. Trailer: α вℓαcк ραѕт

****cяσѕѕяσα∂ѕ.  
>α вℓαcк ραѕт<strong>**

All rights reserved, copywrite: Alice Louise Harris & the makers of Naruto, 2011

* * *

><p><strong>They started out as all one big group.<strong>

''_Mom, can we go play at Gabby and Haku's house?'' Itachi smiled up at his mother who nodded with a laugh. _

_Sasuke cheered and the two ran over to the twins standing with their father._

**They all grew up together.**

''_Naruto you baka!'' Madara snapped, smacking his hand._

**Until they started drifting away from each other.**

''_Hey Gabby. You okay?'' Sakura asked the small girl. _

_Gabby nodded and glanced over longingly at their old friends who had started a club, The Akatsuki._

**Then the accident happened.**

''_I'm sorry kids…'' the military man took off his cap, holding it against his chest, ''Your father has went to join your mom. _

_Gabby gasped and took a step back horrified. Haku's knees gave way under him._

**She changed.**

''_Gabby please, you're not one of them.'' Haku begged her._

''_As if I'm one of _you_.'' Gabby sneered, ''Goodie-two-shoes.'' she smirked and ran over to where Pein was waiting for her._

**She joined the Akatsuki.**

''_That's our girl!'' Deidara whooped, ''Yeah!''_

_Gabby grinned and pushed her hair behind her back, pausing to give the guy on the ground a hard kick in his ribs and swaggering towards Itachi, flinging her arms around his neck lovingly._

**Until…**

''_Gabby…I need you. You're my twin. My other half. Please?'' Haku rubbed his face tiredly. Gabby closed her eyes and smiled softly, reaching for his hand._

''_I know. I'm sorry.'' she whispered._

**She backed out.**

''_No one backs out here. We're brothers. Loyalty and have each others backs.'' Pein spat, ''She's going down. Itachi.''_

**A text…**

''_Meet me in the old stage?'' Gabby glanced up at Haku._

''_You're not going alone. You're fourteen and it's late. I'm coming too.'' Haku stood up._

**A trick…**

''_HAKU!'' Gabby screamed._

''_Hurry! Run!'' Haku called._

**A dead end. **

''_I told you when you joined us, Gabriella…'' Pein stepped towards her, the gun tight in his grip. ''…there's no way back now.''_

**A change of events.**

_The gunshot rang through the night and a scream followed._

**A shot that was meant for her.**

''_No…no…no…'' Gabby whimpered, ''Haku…Haku!''_

**The betrayal had never been this great before.**

''_Itachi…please.'' Gabby sobbed, kneeling at Haku's side._

_His fist was the last thing she saw._

**Hospital…**

''_You're fine. Maybe a slight concussion.'' Kimberly smiled at Gabby, ''My mom took good care of you, you see!''_

''_Haku?''_

**A coma…**

''_Haku, no please…wake up.'' Gabby sobbed, leaning over his body. ''Wake up…I need you!''_

**Court.**

''_Ma'am. Do you wish to press charges?'' Gabby's lawyer asked gently._

_Gabby's eyes flashed angrily as she looked straight into Pein's eyes. ''Yes.''_

**Sentenced five years for attempted murder.**

''_Gabby…I'm sorry.'' Itachi gasped as he got led away._

''_Too late now.'' Gabby's eyes were cold and empty as he got taken away with Pein._

**But those five years weren't up yet…**

''_Gabby looked at him alarmed and followed his gaze to the entrance of the cafeteria. _

''_No, Gabby!'' Sasuke cried out but it was too late._

_She had seen them._

**Bailed out of jail.**

''_Sunlight.'' Pein spread out his arms exaggerating. ''Thanks, bro.''_

_Itachi nodded at the distant relative of Pein, his eyes hard. _

**Back again.**

''_But how do you want to do that, Pein?'' Tobi mumbled._

_Pein glanced over his shoulder at the new girl. ''Her friend.'' he smirked._

**Back for payback.**

''_He wants Haku…'' Gabby clenched her fists. ''Don't let any of these guys pass here.'' she slid a paper with photo's on it to Kimberly's mother._

''_He want's Haku?'' Kimberly's mom looked up alarmed._

''_To finish the job and get to me.'' Gabby answered, walking away._

**The first stage…**

''_Her name is Inuzuka Marina.'' Tobi piped up._

''_Interesting.'' Pein murmured with another look at the girl. _

_Her fists were gripping her short skirt as she followed Gabby with her eyes. She was pretty. _

_Perfect._

**Too many secrets.**

''_You're keeping things from me Gabby!'' Marina pointed at her accusingly. ''What happened to best friends forever!''_

**Too much to keep.**

''_Fine. If you want to be like that. Then fine. We're not best friends anymore. We not friends at all.'' Marina snarled._

**Every spilled out…but it was too late.**

''_I don't care. You're a liar. Once a liar. Always a liar.'' Marina said coldly, leaving Gabby in the cold parking lot._

**Time to choose a path that you will walk. Don't get stuck in the black past but follow the right road in Crossroads.**


	9. Authors Note

First off: hello again everyone!

And second: This is not a proper chapter.

It is an authors note, telling you all that I am currently working on rewriting a few of my stories and adding small random chapters. This is going up on all my stories. (: And by small, I mean small, so maybe even less than 1000 words even though I hope to get over that for each chapters.

I won't be fully back, because I still have college and everything but this is me saying that I am around again and open for reviewing stories if you want me to. Considering if you read my home page, it says I am open to do so since it will help with my studies because I take English Language at my college.

I hope a lot of you are happy to see me back, and I'd love some comments to what you'd like to see come back in chapters and which stories you'd like me to update on first!

xoxo Alice.


End file.
